Pelea por Amor
by Brujita Lunera
Summary: (UA). Sakura conoce a la ex-novia de Shaoran. Una mala jugada del destino pone a Sakura frente a Shaoran como padres del hijo de la ex de Shaoran, pero la ambición desmedida un padre y su hija hace que Sakura lo abandone con Tao y huye sin saber todo lo que el destino le depara. En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo puede haber lo inevitable.
1. Prólogo

******Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Sakura conoce a la ex-novia de Shaoran. Una mala jugada del destino pone a Sakura frente a Shaoran como padres del hijo de la ex de Shaoran, pero la ambición desmedida un padre y su hija hace que Sakura lo abandone por una supuesta infidelidad, se va junto con Tao antes que lo inevitable termine por acabar con ella y con sus pequeños. Huye sin saber todo lo que el destino le depara. En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo puede haber lo inevitable.

**.**

**.**

**Brujita Lunera**

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Soy nueva subiendo historias... espero que dejen muchos comentarios sobre la historia.. cada dos semanas subiré un capitulo... el primero lo haré en estos días... mejor dicho apenas termine de corregir unas cosas ... un besos a mis lectores.. nos estamos viendo por aquí...


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

**********Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo nos conocimos?**

Sakura, una joven muy hermosa de ojos de color esmeralda. Ella se encontraba esperando a su mejor amiga y prima cerca de una gran avenida del pueblo de Tomoeda cuando ve a lo lejos a un pequeño niño de por lo menos tres años o dos caminando hacia la calle en donde se acercaba un coche a gran velocidad, sino se detenía seria atropellado. Sakura corrió todo lo que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, pero estaba muy lejos de ahí, pero antes de llegar se adelanto el chico que siempre la veía con mala cara y tomo al niño en brazos.

—No te vuelvas a escapar así —gritó muy preocupado y molesto—. Casi te atropella aquel coche.

El pequeño solo lloraba por el susto y la forma tan brusca que lo tomo en brazos, y por todos los gritos que pego. Sakura al ver esto se acerco para poder calmar un poco al pequeño porque sin querer le dio ternura al ver al pequeño.

—Ya bebé todo está bien ahora —le dijo con una voz muy suave, pasando sus manos por su carita secando así sus lagrimas—. No te vuelvas a escapar así —el pequeño se calmo y le sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos para que Sakura lo tomara en brazos—.

Shaoran se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que el niño se dejaba hacer esa clase de mimos de una mujer, porque ni a sus hermanas le permitía acercarse mucho a él, solo con su madre se mostraba tranquilo y sumiso, pero ella no era muy afectuosa que digamos y las demás mujeres que se acercaban a él eran por atraer a la atención de Shaoran.

Ella por su parte está feliz de poder cargar al niño en brazos, se sentía extraña junto a él, era como si lo conociera de todo la vida al pequeño y vio de reojo a Li después de todo era una persona responsable a pesar de cómo la trataba siempre a ella.

—Lo siento pequeño por gritar, es que me asustaste —dijo con una voz muy tierno sorprendiendo así a Sakura que nunca lo había visto así—. Gracias Kinomoto.

—No fue nada —a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos que llamaban a la castaña—. Me tengo que ir, ya llego Tomoyo. Cuídate pequeño —dijo dándole un beso en la frente de Tao y se lo entrego a Shaoran, mientras que se disponía a correr hacia donde estaba Tomoyo, la cual veía todo la situación muy entretenida. Se alejo del lugar moviendo sus manos en señal de despedida a ambos castaños—.

—Veo que también la hiciste correr a Sakura —el pequeño lo vio y le sonrió, pero luego volvió la vista hacia donde se había ido Sakura—.

Mientras que en otra parte una morena sonreír por la escena que había presenciado.

—Tomoyo, perdón por no estar aquí. Es que el pequeño estaba cerca de la avenida y venia el coche ‑le explicaba mientras recuperaba el aliento—.

—Calma Sakura, respira —le decía, mientras le daba una sonrisa—. Además lo vi todo, no te preocupes —Sakura la vio confundida, por lo cual se explico mejor—. Cuando corriste ya estaba muy cerca de aquí —señalando el lugar—, pero como estabas viendo al bebé no te fijaste.

—Bueno debemos ir a ver el regalo de mi hermano y del pequeño Tao.

—Sí, vamos amiga.

Li por su parte iba caminando hacia su departamento con el niño en brazos.

—Tao, estas muy cansado, pequeño —lo admiro con dulzura —. Muchas emociones por un día, no es cierto —sonrió, pero se puso a pensar como se dieron las cosas desde que llego a Japón—.

FLASH BACK.

Shaoran estaba abordando el avión pensando en la discusión que tuvo semanas antes con su madre por culpa de Reed Fei Wang al enterarse que ellos habían sido los culpables por lo cual su amada novia lo había dejado años atrás. Aquel hombre le había contado a su madre que él estaba saliendo con una chica que no era de la misma posición social que ellos, que solo buscaba su dinero y con ayuda de la hija de este le habían hecho creer a la joven Hayashibara Megumi, que él, Li Shaoran estaba comprometido con otra y no solo eso, sino que le hicieron la vida imposible para que se fuera del país. El apenas se entero de aquello intento localizarla hasta contrato un par de detectives privados, pero todos habían sido comprados por su familia lo cual le resultaba difícil el buscarla, hasta que uno de los detectives no se vendió ante nadie le dijo que ella estaba en Japón, que había conocido a un importante medico de aquel país cuando había salido de una conferencia y el cual la estaba ayudando a salir de todos los problemas en los cuales se había metido por culpa de la familia Li, y que aquel hombre resulto ser su padre, ahora el tenia un año de haber fallecido por cual de un asaltante. El iba a pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hizo su madre, pero no sabía como ella iba a reaccionar al verlo de nuevo, tenía miedo, estaba confundido por todo lo que iba a ocurrir.

El viaje iba a ser largo, durmió todo el viaje, bajo y se fue directo al apartamento de Megumi, ella era una chica dulce y buena a pesar de que la abandonaron apenas siendo una recién nacida. Subió al taxi y se dirigió allá. Cuando la vio se sorprendió de ver su enorme vientre y a ella muy pálida, ella por su parte estaba muy sorprendida de ver a Shaoran ahí, de pie, en su puerta. Le dio tal sorpresa que se le adelanto el parto.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó—. Por favor ayúdame Shaoran —mientras se tocaba el vientre—.

—Megumi...estas embarazada —dijo impactado al verla—.

— ¡Ay! —se volvió a quejarse—. Por favor —agarrándose de la puerta porque estuvo a punto de caer al suelo—.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó nervioso al verla casi caer al suelo—.

—Creo que dé la impresión de verte se me adelanto el parto. Por favor ayúdame a ir al hospital. Tengo que llamar a Sakura. Ella se quedara con mi bebé —todo lo dijo entre quejidos y sustos—.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Ella es buena chica, y le dará todo el amor a mi bebé.

—No te entiendo lo Que estás diciendo.

—Apenas de… ¡ay!…me duele.

Shaoran la tomo en brazos cerró la puerta y camino hacia la calle lo más rápido que pudo buscando un taxi.

—Taxi… —al ver que se detenía, el hombre bajo y le abrió la puerta para que subieran—, por favor llevemos al hospital más cercano —Megumi cada vez que sentía que las contracciones eran más fuertes—.

—Enseguida señor —contestó el conductor—.

—Tranquila Megumi. Respira lentamente, pronto llegaremos al hospital —dijo tratando de tranquilizarla—.

—No traje el móvil, debo llamar a Kinomoto… ¡ay!….

— ¿Por qué insistes en llamar a esa persona?

—Cuando dé a luz, mi bebé no tendrá a nadie… ¡ay!… que se pueda quedar con él.

—Tu estarás con él, eres su madre —mientras él le decía aquello ella negaba con la cabeza—.

—No podre —entre lagrimas continuó—. Moriré pronto y ella es la mejor persona para cuidar y criar a mí bebé como si fuera su propio hijo.

—No digas eso, tu no morirás.

—Es inevitable —dijo intentando no quejarse por las contracciones—.

—Y su padre.

—Me abandono cuando supo que estaba embarazada y Sakura fue quien me ayudo sin conocerme el día que él me abandono —se calmo un poco y continuó—: La envidio es una mujer fuerte, muy buena y dulce. Es la mejor mujer que he conocido.

—Tu eres fuerte y la mejor. Ella no se compara a ti.

—Yo no diría eso, tu no la conoces y te aseguro que si la conocieras te enamorarías de ella sin poder evitarlo.

—No digas tonterías —dijo exasperado por la actitud de Megumi—.

—Si te enamoraste de mi por ser como era, de ella también te enamoraras inevitablemente, te lo aseguro.

—No lo haré —contestó enojado—.

—Lo sé. Ahora no, pero con el tiempo veras que tengo razón, mi querido Shaoran… ¡ay!…

Llegaron al hospital en ese momento, con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia la recepción y pidió a las enfermeras que la atiendan.

—Tranquila Megumi, no hables. Yo cuidare de tu hijo y de ti.

—Yo nunca te pedí eso. Solo dáselo a Sakura cuando llegue el momento o búscale una familia en donde lo amen mucho.

Antes de entrar al quirófano el hablo con varios médicos y desde que entro en el aquel lugar habían pasado muchas horas en la sala de espera. La espera lo tenía atormentado y desesperado, no podía creer que la mujer que amaba estuviera muy grave y que su hijo lo tuviera que entregar a aquella mujer. Eso no lo permitiría el.

Al cabo de ocho largas horas de espera salieron los médicos recordó lo dicho por el médico que la atendió durante el embarazo "ella no tiene escapatoria para su final, es inevitable", pero él le había pedido que usara todo lo que necesitara para salvarla.

—Doctor ¿Cómo están?

—El bebé en la incubadora, ella está en terapia intensiva. Es cuestión de horas para el desenlace fatal.

—No puede ser —agarro al doctor por la bata—. Sálvala haz todo por mantenerla con vida —el médico se soltó—.

—No hay nada que hacer. Además ella no está luchando tampoco, está cansada de luchar.

Una enfermera se acerca a ellos.

—Doctor la paciencia me pidió que le dijera que llamara a Motosuwa Hideki y a los hermanos Kinomoto.

—Los llamaré, pero Tōya no podrá venir. El salió de viaje para poder estar antes de que naciera, pero el pequeño Tao se nos adelanto.

—Así es, si me disculpan me retiro —enseguida salió del lugar—.

—No llame a Kinomoto. Yo me hare cargo del bebé —comentó enojado—.

— ¿Por qué razón? Usted no es el padre —contestó de la misma forma el doctor que conoció a la única hija de su difunto amigo y colega—.

—Pero soy el hombre que la ama.

—Ella hablo mucho con ellos y en especial con Tōya y le conto lo de su enfermedad, pidiéndole así que cuidara de su hijo cuando fuera necesario.

—No lo permitiré. Hablare con ella.

— ¡No!, ella esta delicada.

—Permítemelo —dijo suplicante, el médico no podía hacer nada. Así que accedió—.

—Está bien.

El doctor lo acompaño a donde estaba Megumi. Shaoran al llegar se estremeció y se lleno de dolor al verla así llena de cables y tubos para poder respirar.

—No la alteres por favor. Esta aun muy débil por el parto.

—Está bien —se acerco a la cama—. Megumi, no te vayas por favor —le suplicó—.

—No lo puedo evitar, este es mi destino —Shaoran lloraba con cada palabra de la chica—.

—Perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar por culpa de mi madre.

—No te preocupes, con el tiempo entendí muchas cosas.

—Pero igual lo siento mucho —pero en ese mismo instante llego Hideki interrumpiéndolos—.

—Hola. Disculpe, Megumi estoy aquí.

—Tienes todos los papeles listo.

—Si. Sakura firmo hace días, pero Tōya con su viaje no pudo firmar.

—Bien, llama a Sakura y dile que venga por favor.

—No lo llames dijo en un tono muy cortante—. Yo cuidare de tu hijo.

—Pero Shaoran tu familia —comentó preocupada por su hijo—.

—Me quedare en Japón y cuidare de él, lo protegeré como mi hijo. Ella no hará lo mismo como yo lo haré.

—Te equivocas Shaoran, ella también lo cuidara como si fuera su propio hijo. Además Tao la adora desde que estaba en mi vientre.

—Si me perdonaste, demuéstramelo dándome al bebé para criarlo yo —comentó, como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior—.

—Está bien. Hideki habla con Sakura y dile que un amigo mío el cual le conté se hará cargo del pequeño Tao, pero que ella seguirá siendo su tutora legal a diferencia de que en vez de ser Tōya será el —refiriéndose a Shaoran—, pero no le digas su nombre. Seguro ella querrá ver al bebé.

—A sus órdenes.

—Pero…

—Nada Shaoran, ella velara por mi hijo. Aunque no se lo dejes ver ella cuidara de sus intereses y su bienestar.

—Me conoces, pero no quiero que ella tenga su tutela.

—Me da igual lo que digas —contestó enojada—. El abogado hará mi última voluntad, como el hizo con mi padre en su lecho de muerte.

—Está bien, yo mantendré informado al abogado, para que él le comunique a ella como esta Tao, pero no se lo dejare ver.

—Ok. Hideki llama a Sakura para que lo conozca y dile que se lo llevaran, pero que quiero que sea su tutora.

—Está bien. Doctor —aceptó la orden aunque no le gustaba nada quien iba a ser su tutor. Hizo una reverencia al doctor que acaba de entrar—.

—Sakura está viendo a Tao. La llame cuando le dijiste a la enfermera que los llamara.

—Debo salir a ver al niño —dijo a Shaoran—.

—Todo debe ser como acabo de decir. Por favor infórmale a Sakura que él es sobreprotector.

—Bien. Me retiro —salió Hideki—.

—Puedes estar tranquila ya.

—Así puedo descansar en paz.

En otro lugar Sakura estaba viendo al bebé que se encontraba en la incubadora, el pequeño era fuerte a pesar de haber nacido dos meses antes de lo que debía, se veía fuerte, valiente y con mucha vida por delante, se sentía muy orgullosa del pequeño, pero a la vez triste porque dentro de poco perdería a quien le había entregado su vida para que el naciera después de todo lo que ella había vivido no se merecía morir, pero así era el destino.

—Eres hermoso pequeño —lo vio dormir. Saco su teléfono móvil y le hizo una foto cuando vio que el pequeño despertó y le sonrió—. Hola pequeño Tao, soy tu tía Sakura. «Que extraño parece que alguien me estuviera viendo con mucha intensidad» —pensó, pero no pudo ver nadie en el lugar—.

—Ella es —dijo enojado Shaoran observándola desde su escondite—.

—Sakura —se sorprendió de verla sola—.

—Hideki. Hola ¿Cómo está Megumi?

—Ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Entiendo, pero quería tener esperanza —contestó de manera triste—. Por eso hice lo que me pidió.

—Viniste a darle la bienvenida.

—Así es.

—Sakura pasó algo que no te he dicho.

—Me preocupas, dime.

—A Tao se lo llevara un amigo de Megumi, ella dijo que te hablo de él, pero quiere que sigas siendo la tutora de él y que veas que hace bien las cosas.

—Me parece bien —Comentó triste—. Si es lo que decidió ella para mí está muy bien —vio al niño—. Pequeño Tao tienes que ser un buen niño, muy despierto, guapo y si te enamoras amala, y nunca juegues con las mujeres. Mientras estés en la incubadora y aquí en Tomoeda te visitare, te cantaré y hablaré contigo como cuando estabas en el vientre de Megumi.

—Sakura es hora.

—Si, vamos.

Dio un beso al aire y se fue con el abogado a ver a Megumi. Mientras ellos se iban Shaoran espero a que ellos se perdieran en el pasillo para entrar a los cuneros.

—Hola campeón —dijo admirando al niño—. Soy tu tío Shaoran, te cuidaré y siempre te hablaré de tu mamá.

En otro lugar Sakura se estaba poniendo el traje especial para poder entrar a terapia intensiva, al terminar continuo su recorrido pero se detuvo en seco al llegar a ventanal de una de las habitaciones delante del vidrio veía a su amiga llena de cables y tubos, fue un golpe fuerte verla así de débil y pálida. No podía creer como se había descompuesto totalmente al dar a luz, se estaba apagando poco a poco.

—Hola Megumi —saludó con voz apagada—.

—Sakura. Vistes a mi bebé.

—Claro amiga. Mira —le enseño la foto que le hizo—, a pesar de ser tan chiquito es fuerte y valiente como tú.

—Si lo veo, es hermoso.

—Si es bello el pequeño Tao.

—Sakura escúchame muy bien. El destino es inevitable y yo se que algún día te encontraras con Reed Fei Wang o su hija, así que nunca dejes que te engañen, son malas personas.

—Lo prometo —dijo casi enseguida, pero no entendí porque le decía aquello—.

—Ahora ve con el niño debes despedirte de él.

—Si lo extrañare mucho a los dos.

—Lo sé, pero recuerda el destino es inevitable y tu eres su tutora, en el futuro se volverán a encontrar. Adiós Sakura.

—Adiós Megumi —dijo entre lagrimas y salió de la habitación—.

No pudo evitar llorar amargamente una gran mujer se iba consumiendo poco a poco como una vela cuando llega al final de su vida, era duro perder una amiga a la cual tenía mucho aprecio y cariño. Cuando pudo calmarse emprendió su camino hacia los cuneros, pero iba tan lento como si no quisiera llegar, se sentía triste y sabía que los bebés eran sensitivos y ella no quería poner a Tao triste. Intento apartar todos los sentimientos triste que la acompañaban, pero en el camino choco con un chico de su misma edad o un poco mayor que ella, era un joven realmente guapo, pero la veía con resentimiento y ¿odio? Que ella no se explico el porqué de aquel mirar, pero quedo embobada viendo aquellos ojos de color ámbar que transmitían mucho dolor, pero salió de su ensoñación cuando el joven giro el rostro y gruño por lo bajo algo en otro idioma que no entendió muy bien.

—Yo lo siento, disculpe usted.

—Estabas llorando —preguntó molesto—.

—Si. El destino a veces es cruel —pero al ver el tono con el que le pregunto mejor era irse de aquel lugar—. Si me disculpas me debo retiro.

—Está bien. Adiós.

Después de aquello, Sakura se lo encontraba por todas partes en la universidad y el siempre la terminaba viendo feo, como si ella le hubiera dicho algo muy malo, pero ella no sabía ¿el qué?

Tao siempre fue cuidado tanto por Shaoran como por Wei el fiel mayordomo. Así habían pasado dos años y Sakura solo tenía fotos del pequeño. Ella siempre quiso visitarlo, pero el otro tutor no quiso que ella lo viera solo le enviaba fotos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

A los días Sakura caminaba distraídamente por el parque del rey pingüino y vio que no había nadie en aquel lugar por cómo se veía el clima, pero se percato que había alguien, una pequeña personita sentado en la resbaladera del gran pingüino. Se acerco curiosamente porque era un niño pequeño subido en un lugar muy alto, pero se empezó a resbalar y cuando llego al piso se percato de que era el mismo niño que Li tenía en brazo en aquella ocasión.

—Hola pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? —se acerco con una sonrisa tierna y él le extendió los brazos para que lo cargara—.

—Bien —Wei lo veía sorprendido desde su lugar, ya que la joven no se había percatado de él—.

**.**

**.**

**Brujita Lunera**

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **he aquí mi primera historia publicada... qué vergüenza :) jijiji..., espero que les guste el primer capítulo...y antes que nada disculpar si me equivocó en alguna cosa, pero es que la verdad soy novata en este tipo de cosas para ser sincera... se me da bien dar ideas, pero soy pésima para redactar..

El próximo capítulo estará listo para dentro de dos semanas o menos «aunque creo que dos semanas justo serán»

**Avances de Conociendo a Sakura Kinomoto:**

—Qué bueno. Sabes me recuerdas a mi pequeño Tao.

—Me llamo Tao.

— ¿Qué? Enserio tu eres Tao. Eso quiere decir

—Sabes mi pequeño Tao, eres exactamente como dijo Megumi que serias.

—Enserio/Enselio.

Espero que les guste :) kiss nos chequeamos..


	3. Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Sakura Kinomoto

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Sakura Kinomoto.**

A los días Sakura caminaba distraídamente por el parque del gran Rey Pingüino y vio que no había nadie en aquel lugar por cómo se veía el clima, pero se percato que había alguien, mejor dicho una pequeña personita sentado en la resbaladera del gran pingüino. Se acerco curiosamente porque era un niño muy pequeño subido en un lugar muy alto, pero se empezó a resbalar y cuando llego al piso se percato de que era el mismo niño que Li tenía en brazo en aquella ocasión.

—Hola pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? —se acerco con una sonrisa tierna y él le extendió los brazos para que lo tomara en ellos—.

—Bien —Wei lo veía sorprendido desde su lugar, ya que la joven no se había dado cuenta de su presencia—.

El conoció a Sakura una vez por casualidad sin ser visto cuando el abogado le entregaba las fotos de Tao, pero le sorprendió la manera de cómo reaccionó Tao; el siempre era un niño un poco reacio cuando había una mujer cerca de ellos y nunca dejaba que lo tocaran, pero ahora no solo dejaba que hiciera eso, sino que también le había permitido que le diera un beso, sino que el mismo había extendido sus brazos para que lo cargara.

—Qué bueno que estés bien —dijo con ternura—. Sabes me recuerdas a mi pequeño Tao.

—Me llamo Tao.

— ¿Qué? Enserio tu eres Tao —comentó sorprendida—. Eso quiere decir que Li es quien se llevo el bebé de Megumi.

— ¡Oh! —hizo un perfecto O con su boca que hizo sonreír a Sakura por la exageración del niño—, que dixiste.

—Nada, pequeño. ¿Con quién estas aquí? —el señalo a Wei que estaba unos pasos de ellos—.

—Ok. Vamos a saludarlo.

—Xiii —dijo alegre—.

—Buenas tardes señor —dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza, porque tenía a Tao aferrado al cuello —.

—Buenas tardes señorita. Soy Wang Wei, el mayordomo de la familia —termino de decir e hizo una reverencia—.

—Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura mucho gusto —dijo devolviendo la reverencia para luego extender su mano al señor—. El es Hayashibara Tao, verdad. Hijo de Hayashibara Megumi.

—No sé a lo que se refiere señorita —comentó incomodo porque no sabía que decir—.

—Larga historia —suspiró—. Porque Li nunca me dijo que el tenia a Tao si lo vi desde el principio.

—No tengo ni idea señorita —comentó con sinceridad—.

—No se preocupe, solo quiero jugar con Tao. ¿Puedo? —preguntó aquello con un brillo en sus ojos—.

—Xi, pueles —se adelanto Tao a contestar antes de que Wei dijera lo contrario—.

—Este claro…señorita —contestó con un poco de nerviosismo—. Con tal que no se alejen mucho, no hay problema.

—levame al buque.

—Sera bosque, lo que quieres decir.

—Xi.

—Joven Tao, al bosque no debe ir —dijo preocupado, porque no era la primera vez que pedía aquello—.

—Por eso querías cruzar la avenida el otro día, verdad.

—Xi, ¿Cómo xabes exo? —preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño—.

—A Megumi le gustaba ir al bosque conmigo y te cantaba a ti cuando estabas en su barriguita.

— ¡Enxelio!

—Sí, tengo fotos en casa —sonrió al ver las expresiones que ponía el niño—. Si, quieres podemos ver las fotos algún día.

—Vamos a verlas.

—Señorita…no podemos. En cualquier momento llegara el joven Shaoran.

—A Li —acotó triste—. Está bien no se preocupe —miro al niño nuevamente—, si quieres ver las fotos te las traeré y las vemos aquí en el parque.

—Eta bien —la vio preocupado, cosa que hizo que Sakura sonriera—.

—Eres una ricura, pequeño —y para que él cambiara su preocupación se le ocurrió algo—. Seguro que te gustara comer esto —saco de su bolsillo un caramelo de leche con miel y se lo dio para que se lo comiera—. Durante su embarazo se la paso comiendo estos caramelos y no veas cómo me hacía correr por encontrarlos para ti bebé.

—Mmm que lico… —Sakura sonrió, pero sabía que Li la odiaba y era mejor irse antes de que el llegara—.

—Bueno mi pequeño Tao, debo irme antes de que llegue Li «porque él no quiere que te vea» —termino de decir la frase en su mente, mientras intentaba poner al niño en el suelo—.

—No. No quelo que te vayas —dijo entre enojado y triste, queriendo aferrarse en sus brazos—.

—Pero…

—Él no quiere que te vayas Kinomoto —comentó y agrego un poco molesto—. Además el siempre pregunta por ti desde aquel día que te vio.

Shaoran sabía que Sakura era una buena muchacha, por todo el tiempo que la observo cuando ella visitaba el hospital a ver al niño. Se dio cuenta que cada una de las palabras dichas por Megumi eran ciertas y por esa razón se molestaba con Sakura porque, ella estuvo con Megumi cuando mas necesito de alguien y el no, pero el cuidaría a Tao y lo haría un hombre de bien, cueste lo que le cueste. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Sakura preguntar algo a Tao

— ¿Enserio Tao? —él solo asintió positivamente y muy alegre—.

—ahola vamos al buque —insistió decididamente—.

— ¿Quieres ir? Verdad —susurró Sakura—.

—Xi, levame tía —contestó—.

—Le dijiste que te diga tía —le pregunto a Sakura muy molesto—.

—Yo no le he dicho nada —contestó un poco asustada por el tono de voz de Li—.

—No habes axi a mi tía —advirtió el niño muy enfadado por la actitud de su tío viéndolo directamente a sus ojos en forma de desafió—.

—Tao —dijeron al unisonó los dos hombres al ver la actitud sobre protectora del niño con Sakura, pero continúo Shaoran—: Tú nunca me habías hablado así antes.

El niño que veía a Shaoran directamente a los ojos de forma obstinada desde los brazos de Sakura, se giro a ver a la castaña al sentir la incomodidad de esta y la abrazo con mucha fuerza ignorando al castaño olímpicamente.

—Quelo il al buque, quelo que cantes —susurró suavemente—.

— ¿Cómo sabes que canto?

—Tu voz yo la lecueldo de cuando ela mas chiquito y la extrañaba mucho.

—Ya veo. Te gusta mi voz —se sorprendió Sakura por lo dicho por el niño—.

—Xi —dijo alegremente— Quelo oilte cantal.

—Por lo visto es cierto que los bebés reconocen la voz de quien les habla durante el embarazo.

—Xi, yo soy muy inteligente.

—Si. Lo sé muy bien —contempló orgullosa al niño y como en secreto le susurro algo que sorprendería al niño mucho—: Tu mamá leía muchos libros cuando estabas en su vientre, decía que tú también aprendías así y me contó que serias igual que tu abuelo de inteligente y apuesto.

— ¡Enselio! —exclamó emocionado—. Mami dexia todo exo.

—Así es mi amor —dijo con toda la ternura que conocía, pero enseguida agrego—: Lo puedo llevar un momento al bosque si gustan nos pueden acompañar, se que el lugar le encantara a Tao porque era ahí donde íbamos cuando él estaba inquieto.

—Xi, vamos tía —dijo emocionado—.

—Debemos pedir permiso —le contradijo Sakura al pequeño por la actitud que tenía en el momento—.

—Nooo quelo pedil pelmixo —se quejo—.

—Tao, porque hablas así debes portarte bien —regañó Sakura a Tao—.

—Kinomoto, debo pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento —susurró resignado—.

—No debes, no pasa nada —comentó cabizbaja y un poco abochornada—.

—Xi, debe discurpalxe —respondió—.

— ¡Tao! —exclamó Sakura un poco avergonzada—.

—Creo que Tao aprendió esa forma de ser de mí —argumentó serio—.

—Entiendo. Porque ni Megumi era así y su abuelo por lo que me contó ella tampoco era una persona testadura como veo que es Tao, aunque no creo que lo aprendió de ti —dijo soñadoramente al recordar algo—: Durante el embarazo de Megumi, este pequeño dio guerra y entre las dos siempre estábamos consintiéndolo y mimando a este niño consentido.

— ¿Tu xabes lo que me guta?

—Creo que sí. Te gusta el chocolate y los caramelos de leche con miel, no te gusta comer sabores amargas, pero te gustan las frutas cítricas, no te gusta comer solo.

—Tía me conoces —comentó sorprendido—.

—Pero si tú comes comidas con sabores amargos —dijo incrédulo Shaoran al ver el rostro soñador de Tao, por cada una de las palabras de Sakura—.

—Las come, pero no le gustan. No es así Tao —dijo triunfalmente Sakura—.

—Xi, no me guta —

Al ver la cara de Shaoran Wei enseguida dijo:

—Es cierto joven Shaoran. Al niño no le gusta la comida con sabor amarga cuando usted no esta no se come toda la comida y en ocasiones he tenido que hacerle un menú nuevo para que comiera.

—Pero —dijo confundido—, y entonces porque se comía todo delante de mí.

—Polque tío tú come de todo.

—Además eres su imagen a seguir Li, es obvio que delante de ti te imite.

—No puedes ser todo este tiempo no he sido tan atento en aquellos detalles.

—Sabes mi pequeño Tao, eres exactamente como dijo Megumi que serias.

—Enserio/Enselio.

Dijeron los dos a la vez, lo cual a la castaña le causo gracias, su protegido era un niño maduro, pero a la vez infantil, tal cual su madre había dicho que sería cuando él tuviera edad de comportarse.

—Si. Se está haciendo tarde para ir al bosque y el clima no nos acompaña mucho.

—Vamos tía.

—Tao.

—Está bien —dijo comprensivo Shaoran al ver la actitud de su pequeño niño—.

—Tío, ¿Puelo ir?

—Vamos entonces antes de que se haga de noche.

El sabía que Sakura eran una gran mujer después de todo el la había visto durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Tomoeda.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas en el bosque cerca del lago. Sakura llevo al niño en brazos durante todo el tiempo hasta que se sentó junto a un árbol y sentó a Tao en sus piernas para luego hacer que se recueste en su pecho y empezó a cantarle una nana adaptada a él.

Entre mis brazos

ahora duermes tu

y esa cara sonreirá.

Yo voy a cuidar

siempre de ti

nada tienes que temer

y te cantare...

muy bajito

para que duermas

y sueñes con angelitos.

Ven acuéstate

hora de dormir..

Yo velare tus sueños

de príncipe

te vas a convertir...

Entre mis brazos

ahora duermes tu

y esa cara sonreirá

y te cantare...

muy bajito

para que duermas

y sueñes con angelitos.

Te cantare...

Tao se quedo profundamente dormido en sus brazos, adoraba a ese niño desde que estaba en el vientre de Megumi, pero ahora debía devolvérselo a su tutor y le dolía después de las dos horas que paso junto a él, no quería dejarlo.

—Li. Yo sé que me odias aunque no sé por qué razón, pero puedo pedirte que me dejes ver a Tao seguido y me lo dejes llevar a mi casa. Te aseguro que él estará bien, no le faltara nada —pidió muy segura de cada una de las palabras que decía—.

—No te odio en realidad —dijo viendo hacia el horizonte—, me odio a mí. —suspiró—. Por no haberme dado cuenta antes de las cosas y por eso me he desquitado contigo todo este tiempo —vio directo a los ojos de Sakura para luego ver a Tao—. El no tiene la culpa y te adora. Además, te recuerdo que él te protege a puño y espada.

—Él es un niño muy especial después de todo es hijo de Megumi.

—Es verdad.

—Hijo de una gran mujer.

— ¿Tú querías mucho a Megumi?.

—Si, ella era una persona muy especial. Me recordó a mi madre.

— ¿A tu mamá?

—Si. Yo la perdí cuando tenía tres años, pero tengo muy vagos recuerdos de ella —recordó con mucha melancolía—, pero cuando la vi a ella todos esos recuerdos llegaron y no me pude alejar de ella, al igual que Touya. El y yo decíamos que ella tenía una parte de mama en sí.

—Entiendo.

—Li, por favor déjame hoy a Tao —usó un tono de suplica—.

—Bien, pero te acompaño a tu casa.

—Está bien, será mejor irnos pronto. El tiempo se ha puesto feo y parece que va a llover —dijo viendo el cielo, pero agrego preocupada—, y no me gustaría que él se mojara, está dormido.

—Vámonos entonces —respondió ayudándola a ponerse de pie—.

Caminaron por la calle, pero antes de dirigirse a la casa de Sakura fueron a la casa de Li a recoger ropa y todas las cosas necesarias para Tao. Terminaron de hacer una pequeña maleta de ropa, porque Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que se podía quedar una semana con él, cosa que alegro mucho a Sakura mucho. Antes de salir del apartamento Sakura le puso un abrigo y una cobija encima por el clima que estaba haciendo.

Al salir Sakura se estremeció un poco por el frio de la calle lo cual fue visto por Shaoran quien le entrego un abrigo antes de cerrar la puerta. Caminaron hasta la casa de Sakura, pero al llegar al parque del Rey Pingüino Li le pidió que lo esperara un momento porque iba a comprar algunas cosas para Tao. Sakura acepto esperarlo, pero cuando él se fue unos chicos se acercaron a molestarla. Sakura intento salir del lugar llevándose a Tao, pero en el momento que salía del parque Li la vio; él pensó que se llevaba al niño cuando la iba a seguir vio como unos jóvenes la seguían y no lo pensó dos veces y salió tras ellos. Sakura se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, estaba asustada porque tenía a Tao entre sus brazos y no podía defenderse. De un momento a otro cuando uno de los sujetos la agarro por los hombros, ella aferro más a Tao a su cuerpo y callo de rodillas al suelo. Cuando callo alguien empujo al sujeto que la tenia sujeta y le pego dejándolo fuera de combate, y así hizo con todos los chicos quienes atacaban a su salvador.

—Sakura estas bien —dijo mientras se acuclillaba—.

—Sí, quiero irme a casa —acotó asustada—.

—Está bien. Vamos —dijo abrazándola, ya que se veía asustada—.

Caminaron hasta que vieron una hermosa casa amarilla, que se veía acogedora. Se veía tan cálida y hogareña, y Shaoran lo comprobó al entrar.

Sakura se disculpo con Li para acostar a Tao en su cama y subido con él en brazos, pero Shaoran recordó el aparato que tenía en la maleta y subió tras Sakura para dárselo y se sorprendió verla con el cuidado que acostaba al pequeño y acomodaba almohadas a sus lados para que no se cayera de la cama y ella se lo quedaba viendo embobada, como aquella veces que lo veía en el cunero cuando él había nacido. Al ver aquello sintió un sentimiento cálido dentro de su pecho que lo lleno de alegría, pero Sakura se levanto para salir encontrándoselo a él de frente en la puerta viéndola.

—Li —dijo nerviosa—.

—Disculpa, es que traía esto. Como el va a dormir aquí y tu vas a bajar; pensé que lo necesitarías —intentó explicarse—.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa tímida, pero al percatarse de las heridas de las manos y el rostro de Li se preocupo mucho —. Mírate esas heridas hay que curarlas.

—No te preocupes Kinomoto no son nada —agregó como si no fuera nada—.

—Como quieres que no me preocupe, si te las hicieron por salvarnos de aquellos tipos —contestó muy preocupada—.

Sakura no dejo que replicara y se dirigió al baño para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios para poder curar así sus heridas.

.

.

**Brujita Lunera**

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **:P se que dije que iba a subir dentro de dos semanas, pero cuando se trata de leer soy desesperada jiji.. He aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia publicada, espero que les guste este capítulo… y antes que nada disculpar si me equivocó en alguna cosa, pero es que la verdad soy novata en este tipo de cosas para ser sincera... se me da bien dar ideas, pero soy pésima para redactar…

El próximo capítulo estará listo para dentro de dos semanas o menos «aunque creo que dos semanas justo serán», porque este aun no empezado a redactar

Por cierto aquí empieza un poco lenta la historia ya que en los próximos capítulos pasara un poco rápido el tiempo…

Quejas y sugerencias… ver en mi perfil o escribirme un reviews.

**Avances de ****¿Qué siento?:**

Al ver aquello sintió un sentimiento cálido dentro de su pecho que lo lleno de alegría.

Ella lo curaba como si fuera la cosa más delicada que estuviera delante de ella, tan frágil.

Pero su ilusión se vino abajo cuando un rayo cayó cerca de la casa haciendo asustar tan fuerte a Sakura


	4. Capítulo 3 ¿Qué Siento?

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

—Diálogos.

««Pensamientos»

—_Hablando por teléfono_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué siento?**

Sakura se disculpo con Li para acostar a Tao en su cama y subido con él en brazos, pero Shaoran recordó el aparato que tenía en la maleta y subió tras Sakura para dárselo y se sorprendió verla con el cuidado que acostaba al pequeño y acomodaba almohadas a sus lados para que no se cayera de la cama y ella se lo quedaba viendo embobada, como aquella veces que lo veía en el cunero cuando él había nacido. Al ver aquello sintió un sentimiento cálido dentro de su pecho que lo lleno de alegría, pero Sakura se levanto para salir encontrándoselo a él de frente en la puerta viéndola.

—Li —dijo nerviosa—.

—Disculpa, es que traía esto. Como el va a dormir aquí y tu vas a bajar; pensé que lo necesitarías —intentó explicarse—.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa tímida, pero al percatarse de las heridas de las manos y el rostro de Li se preocupo mucho —. Mírate esas heridas hay que curarlas.

—No te preocupes Kinomoto no son nada —agregó como si no fuera nada—.

—Como quieres que no me preocupe, si te hicieron esas heridas por salvarnos de aquellos tipos —contestó muy preocupada—.

Sakura no lo dejo que replicara y se dirigió al baño para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios para poder curar así sus heridas. Bajaron al primer piso y lo hizo sentar en uno de los muebles cercanos. Ella lo curaba como si fuera la cosa más delicada que estuviera delante de ella, tan frágil como si con hacer un movimiento brusco lo pudiera lastimar.

Sakura estaba tan embobada viendo al ambarino a los ojos que no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, cada vez más cerca de los labios del castaño que solo atino a ver directamente a sus ojos, pero la ilusión se vio desecha cuando un rayo cayó cerca de la casa haciendo asustar tan fuerte a Sakura que tiro todo lo que tenía en las manos, pegando un gritó que hizo sentarse en el suelo con las manos en la cara.

— ¿Estás bien? Kinomoto —preguntó Shaoran que salió de su trance al ver como la castaña reacciono al trueno, se puso de pies para ayudarla a levantar—.

—Sí. Estoy bien —contestó nerviosa dándole la mano—. Es solo que no me gustan las tormentas.

—Ya me di cuenta —sonrió—.

—Sera mejor que vaya a ver a Tao —dijo aquello para huir del lugar—.

Mientras tanto Shaoran se quedo sorprendido no pudo evitar que la castaña se acercara a él con una expresión que desconocía hasta para la misma castaña que no supo descifrar su actitud de momentos antes con cuidado se acerco a la cama para encontrarse con un Tao completamente dormido y por lo visto aunque se derrumbara la casa el dormiría tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, sonrió al ver como el pequeño se movía un poco en la cama acomodándose mejor.

Después de verlo por un rato decidió bajar, no podía dejarlo solo. Bajo las escaleras con decisión, pero nerviosa. No sabía porque de su propia actitud, no podía dejar de ver a los ojos de Shaoran en aquel momento era como si un imán lo atrajera a él. Llego a la sala y lo observo curando sus puños.

—Yo dije que te iba a curar —comentó apenada y preocupado a la vez—.

—No te preocupes Kinomoto, yo puedo solo —dijo confundido aun—. Será mejor que me vaya —alegó intentando salir de la casa de la castaña—.

—No puedes —exclamó preocupada por el clima—. Mira como llueve te vas a mojar —medito sus palabras—: Quédate en la habitación de mi hermano, el no vendrá hasta dentro de dos días así que puedes hacer uso de su habitación por esta noche.

—No puedo hacer eso —susurró un poco al viento—.

—Insisto. Quédate solo por hoy, mañana podrás irte temprano —aseguró Sakura—.

Después de aquello paso una larga semana, donde ella y Tao pasaron muchas horas juntos de paseos interminables en compañía de Tomoyo y Touya que los acompañaban a todas partes. Estaban felices de tener a Tao con ellos, pero a Touya le gusta más ver lo feliz que estaba su monstruo junto al pequeño.

Con el transcurso de los días Sakura se dio cuenta que Tao era un niño muy celoso al igual que su hermano, porque en más de una ocasión cuando un chico intento acercársele como era lo normal que hicieran, el pequeño corría a los brazos de Sakura diciéndole mamá, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura la primera vez, pero después se acostumbró que el pequeño le dijera así, el siempre la veía con una gran sonrisa y una mirada asesina al chico en cuestión que estuviera en ese preciso momento. Cosa que provocaba una mirada de incredulidad en Sakura con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza que resbalaba al ver la situación. No entendía como un pequeño podía tener una mirada así daba hasta miedo verlo con el seño fruncido. Que le recordaba a Li cuando se enojaba.

Shaoran por su parte, cada vez que veía a Sakura en el salón de clases se la quedaba observando detenidamente, estudiaba su sonrisa, su preocupación, sus estados de ánimos y cuando ella se acercaba de improviso en aquel momento en donde él se la quedaba viendo embobado se siente nervioso y muy expuesto, cosa que lo hacía huir del salón de clases antes de que ella estuviera cerca de él y evitaba a toda costa acercarse a Sakura en aquellos instantes, hasta que se tranquilizaba porque, él solo se acercaba a veces a ella solo para saber cómo le estaba yendo con Tao. Él sabía que no era un niño fácil, pero era una de las personas especiales tanto para él como para la castaña, pero él con solo verla se sentía algo extraño, desconcertado, no sabía cómo describir aquello que sentía cuando la veía, aparte le molestaba mucho que Tao le prestara mucho atención a ella, al punto de sentir celos de aquellos momentos donde él veía como Sakura y el niño creaban lindos momentos, el también los había tenido con Tao, pero con ella eran diferentes. Cuando él se acercaba a ellos dos, ambos siempre les sonreían y el les devolvía la sonrisa, ya que Tao era una de las pocas personas que podían hacer que Li Shaoran sonriera sinceramente y en determinados momentos se ponían a jugar los tres, hasta había ratos donde compartir eso momento les molestaba mucho a ambos que terminaban peleando siempre delante del pequeño Tao que los veía entretenidos. A el por su parte le gusta ver aquellas situaciones donde los adultos se comportaban como niños pequeños solo por su atención aunque ellos dos no se daban cuenta que el a veces lo hacía apropósito y más cuando Yamazaki un amigo y compañero de ambos se inventaba sus grandes historias falsas como la que estaba contando en ese preciso instante.

— ¿Qué sucedió ayer? No lo recuerdo —dijo cabizbaja y confundida Naoko—.

—Ni yo —respondiendo al unisonó Chiharu y Rika quienes jugaban voleibol con el pequeño Tao.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Tomoyo meditando que había pasado en la biblioteca con sus trabajos de clases y lo peor de todo que el trabajo de Sakura debía a diferencia de los de ellos ser entregado ayer a las 5 de la tarde—.

—Ni yo recuerdo lo que paso al medio día, solo sé que nos distrajimos un momento cuando llamo el hermano de Sakura y al regresar no estaban ningunos de los trabajos.

—Eso es extraño —completo Tomoyo un poco molesta—: Debemos hablar con los profesores y decirle lo de los trabajos desaparecidos para que a la hora de revisarlos veamos quien tomo los nuestros.

—Así es. Esto no se puede quedar así, por lo menos recordamos de donde sacamos la información.

—Si —dijeron todos molestos y soltaron un suspiro de cansancio—.

—Sakura, mira ahí viene Li —dijo Tomoyo muy bajito. Sakura por su parte voltio a ver hacia donde su amiga le señalaba y no dudo en acercarse a él, estaba muy agradecida por lo que hizo por ella—.

—Hola. Por cierto Li gracias por lo de ayer —dijo con una linda sonrisa acercándose a él quien se acercaba a Tao quien recogía la pelota que se había ido detrás de unos arbustos cercanos. Li no dijo nada y fue junto a Tao dándole un poco la espalda a Sakura mientras que el se acuclillaba para darle la mano al pequeño—.

—Pero ni creas que te he aceptado como mi compañera de tareas, oíste —dijo con mucha seriedad mientras la veía de reojo, cosa que confundió y desconcertó a Sakura—.

Tao había dado la mano a Shaoran y había salido corriendo mientras le tiraba la pelota a Chiharu. Los cinco observaban a lo lejos a los dos castaños. Ellos sabían que ese par se llevaban bien de una manera extraña y ayer Li había ayudado a Sakura con el profesor de matemáticas pidiéndole que le diera una segunda oportunidad a la joven de entregar un trabajo que había perdido. Mientras que Sakura le explico lo que había sucedido, pero lo que más sorprendió al maestro fue que Li Shaoran el mejor de sus alumnos, el cual nunca pedía favores a pesar de llevarse muy bien con él, le pidiera uno y no para el sino, para ayudar a Sakura. Además entendió la razón por la que ella no podía entregar el trabajo, pero hizo un comentario acercar de que ellos fueran compañeros de tareas para que ella mejorar sus notas, cosa que Shaoran dijo que se lo pensaría. Sakura salió de su desconcierto al escuchar que los llamaban.

—Sakura, Li no quieren jugar volibol con nosotros. Tao se sentó con Tomoyo en la sombra para vernos jugar.

—Yo si quiero —y salió corriendo, dejando a Li observando el arbusto—.

Yamazaki por su parte empezó a comentar una de sus grandes historias.

—El volibol tiene una gran historia. En el antiguo Egipto se decía: Que la persona que no dejara caer el balón hasta que se terminara el partido cumpliría su gran meta.

—Otras vez dices mentiras —se quejo muy bajito Chiharu apretando el balón, el cual desapareció de repente de sus manos—.

Shaoran que también escucho eso, salió corriendo detrás de Sakura quitándole el balón a Chiharu y empezando a lanzárselo a Sakura. Ambos tenían como meta ganar al otro y que el pequeño Tao solo tuviera ojos para uno de ellos. Los demás observaban aquello desconcertado al parecer ese par se creían las mentiras de Yamazaki.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que ellos dos se parecen mucho —dijo con una gotita en la cabeza Tomoyo—.

Mientras que los demás murmuraban umju.

Tao los veía entretenido le gustaba ver como sus papas eran tan inocentes. Pasaron muchas horas jugando hasta que él se puso en medio de ambos haciéndolos parar de golpe el juego. Todos rieron de ver como ese pequeño podía ser tan exigente con ambos. Luego de eso Sakura, Tomoyo y Li se despidieron de todos y decidieron ir a comprar algo de almorzar para ellos. Después fueron a Tokio a visitar muchos lugares entraron a una tienda de ropa para comprar algunas mudas a Tao que ya le estaba empezando a quedar un poco pequeña su ropa. Luego de caminar por muchos lugares fueron al cine a ver una película infantil que a Tao le gusto cuando la vio pasar en la televisión.

Al entrar al cine nunca se percataron de que alguien los estaba siguiendo a cada paso que daba, el también lo daba. Por alguna extraña razón todos sentían que alguien los observaba, pero dejaron ese pensamiento atrás cuando vieron de Touya aparecer de entre la multitud que salía del cine.

—Monstruo, Tao, Tomoyo, Mocoso —saludo como siempre lo hacía. Tao y Tomoyo sonrieron, él nunca cambiaría—.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Hermano —comentó furiosa—.

— ¿Ha quien le dices mocoso? —Preguntó peligrosamente Shaoran acercándose con Tao en brazos, mientras que Sakura pasa por detrás de él llegando junto a su hermano—.

—Yo no soy ningún monstruo —gritó, acercándose cuidadosamente a su hermano dándole una patada en la pierna, por lo cual Touya dijo una maldición en silencio y puso una cara de dolor viendo a su hermana, ella no iba a cambiar—.

—Monstruo no creen que ya es muy tarde para que el niño este en la calle y tú con el —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, a pesar de ser mayor el siempre la trataría como a una niña pequeña—.

Sakura alzo la mano en forma de puño haciendo como que le iba a pegar nuevamente, pero se distrajo un poco al sentir que la observaban, se giro y empezó a ver hacia todos los lados intentando buscar entre la multitud algunos ojos que la observaran fijamente, pero fue inútil aquello. Su hermano se extraño de aquello y vio hacia la dirección a donde ella observaba, pero no vio nada.

—Sera mejor irnos —aconsejó Tomoyo viendo como Tao se le cerraban los ojos—. Tao tiene sueño y hay que darle de comer antes de que se duerma.

—Si vámonos —contestó Sakura, dejando de ver en todas las direcciones y empezó a caminar hacia Touya—. Hermano vámonos pronto a casa.

—Sí —Shaoran que los veía a ambos se acerco a Touya dándole al niño—.

—Sera mejor que se vaya pronto.

—Mocoso —dijo atrayendo su atención y hablándole muy bajito—, por favor no dejes sola a Sakura para nada cuando no esté junto a ella —comenzó hablar más fuerte y viendo a su hermana que seguía mirando hacia los lados—. Acompaña a Tomoyo a su casa. Monstruo vámonos.

Ellos se fueron cada uno por su lado, Shaoran se sorprendió por las palabras de Touya, pero si él lo decía tenía que estar muy atento a los acontecimientos que se aproximaban. Dejo a Tomoyo en su casa y fue a la suya, tenía que terminar su tarea así que la termino. Se recostó en su cama pensando en las palabras de Touya algo no andaba bien para que él le pidiera algo así, si él lo odiaba a muerte desde que lo vio, pero el sabia que todo eso era por las peleas que había tenido con su hermana al principio ahora se llevaban bien, pero el aun no dejaba su recelo a su persona. Seguía pensando hasta que se quedo dormido, mañana seria un día muy pesado e iba aceptar ser el compañero de tareas de Sakura para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella y cuidarla como pidió Touya.

Había pasado de aquello varios días. Ahora se dirigía a buscar a Sakura que iba a estar con Tao sentada cerca del parque pingüino, con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta que algunos muchachos de la universidad andaba detrás de Sakura, la cual no se había dado cuenta que aquellos chicos buscaban algo más que una amistad y otros pasar un buen rato. Eso a él le molestaba mucho ver como los chicos andaban cerca de la joven ojos color esmeralda como las abejas en miel, pero le gustaba ver como su protegido espantaba a todos aquellos chicos lo hacía sentir feliz por alguna razón. A él tampoco le gustaba ver a esos jóvenes cerca de ella, pero esta vez era distinto aquel tipo que vio a lo lejos no le agrado para nada, el tenia algo malo en su mirar cuando veía a Sakura y el aun estaba un poco lejos de ellos.

—Hola preciosa —dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, que la miraba de forma descarada de abajo a arriba—, puedo hacerte compañía —Sakura no pudo decir nada porque, Tao se acerco a ella—.

—Mamá, mila —exclamó el niño que vio como aquel tipo se acerco a ella—.

—No sabía que tenías un hijo —dijo aquel hombre fastidiado porque, el niño lo interrumpiera—.

En eso llega Eriol que estaba cerca del lugar y vio la situación, reconociendo al instante aquel hombre que estaba cerca de su amiga.

—Así es amigo. Así que aléjate por las buenas —contestó Eriol en un tono que no dejaba a remeter. El había regresado de Inglaterra para poder estar con la persona que amaba, pero al llegar vio cosas que no le gustaron alrededor de su mejor amiga—.

—Tranquilo no quiero pelea —espetó aquel sujeto viendo con fastidio a Eriol y al niño—.

—Tú eres el chico que me presento Tomoyo —dijo Sakura quien aun no reconocía a su amigo de infancia—.

—Un placer volver a verte —comentó sonriente, su amiga no iba a cambiar nunca, siempre tan despistada—. Ten cuidado con ese tipo no me da buena espina —Tao lo veía muy receloso y molesto a la vez, pero sentía curiosidad por aquel hombre de pequeños lentes—.

—Tao a dónde vas corriendo. Lo siento debo ir a por el niño —dijo viendo al niño corriendo, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba el chico—. Joven.

—No te preocupes por el niño. Shaoran lo trae —y ella volvió a ver a donde estaba Tao que lo cargaba Shaoran y luego volvió a ver al chico confundida porque había dicho el nombre de Li, como si lo conocía, de donde se conocen—.

—Mamá, mila papá vino por nochotos —exclamó muy orgulloso de que Li estuviera ahí—.

—Tao —dijo Sakura abochornada, ese niño era imparable—.

—Veo que él tampoco se fía de mí al igual que su papá cuando me vio la primera vez —comentó sonriente—.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó un poco asombrado por aquella voz, no podía ser la misma persona que creía, el estaba muy lejos de aquel país—.

—Querido primo ya no me reconoces —se quejo haciéndose el ofendido—.

—Eriol —dijo sorprendido a ver como él se giraba, pero el más sorprendido fue Eriol al ver el parecido que tenían ambos amigos suyos—.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Tao viendo a Shaoran—.

—Sí —contestó Shaoran resignado. Su gran amigo y primo era cosa seria que podía ponerle los pelos de punta cuando a él se le ocurría molestar o bromear a su costilla—.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó más tranquilo—, entonces no lo tengo que espantar de Mamá —sonrió tiernamente Shaoran al escuchar decir eso al pequeño—.

—Tao —dijo suplicante y el solo sonreía por ver la cara apenada de Sakura—.

—No —dijo suspirando Shaoran, su primo era una persona que le hacía desesperar con su forma de ser, el lo sabía lo vivió en carne propia cuando su querido primo estudio con él un par de años en la secundaria—.

—Así es amigo mío —se puso a meditar un momento y vio de nuevo a Tao— ¿si quieres? Puedes decirme tío, pequeño Tao.

—Enselio. ¿Pol qué? —Preguntó con curiosidad mientras se bajaba de los brazos protectores de Shaoran—.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien contestó a la pregunta de Tao:

—Porque, el señor aquí presente es un gran amigo de la escuela primaria y es como mi hermano y futuro esposo de Tomoyo a quien tú llamas tía —Eriol veía a Shaoran el había reconocido su voz porque aun hablaban por teléfono y sabia de Tao, y más seguro estaba cuando su prometida le dijo el nombre del tutor de Tao días antes—. Aunque al principio no lo reconocí —culminó apenada—.

— ¿Te vas a casar? —preguntó sorprendido, porque el sabia de la fama que tenía su primito en Inglaterra—

—No siempre es cierto todo lo que dicen —suspiró resignado su prima le había creado un fama horrible en Inglaterra—. Todo esos rumores son por culpa de Nakuru, mi prima —respiro hondo al recordar a ese hombre que se había acercado a Sakura era el mismo que se burlo de su adorada prima mayor, y era uno de los que trabajaban para aquel que había abandonado a su amigo a la suerte, pero dejo de pensar en aquello y miro a Sakura muy seriamente—: Sakura si vuelves a ver ese tipo, por favor aléjate todo lo que puedas de él.

Tanto Shaoran como Sakura se extraño de la advertencia, pero Sakura no vio nada malo. No era la primera vez que lo veía y eso era extraño siempre se lo encontraba en la universidad o en la calle, aunque odiaba como la miraba, pero al ser tan despistada no se había dado cuenta que aquel tipo la estaba persiguiendo. Pero se perdió de sus pensamientos cuando llego Tomoyo corriendo, ese día era el día donde Sakura se iba a declarar a Yukito y ella quería arreglar a su amiga en el gran día. Ella se había dado cuenta unos días atrás que Shaoran veía de forma diferente a Sakura y había días donde ellos dos competían por el amor de Tao. Por lo cual, saco Tomoyo como conclusión de que podía estar enamorado de Sakura.

—Sakura tengo que arreglarte —gritó muy alegre y causando la curiosidad de los hombres presente—, no puedes llegar tarde.

— ¿A dónde vas con Sakura? Amor. —preguntó con curiosidad, pero también para causar la molestia de su gran amigo—.

—Hoy, mi querida Sakura se va a declarar —dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, cosa que apeno a Sakura—.

—Tomoyo —Sakura pego un pequeño grito abochornada y roja de la vergüenza, cosa que hizo sonreír a Tomoyo y a Eriol, y enfurecer a Shaoran—.

—Vamos Sakura —sonrió—, Li quédate con Tao por un rato o se lo das a Eriol y él lo llevara a casa de Sakura después —ampliando su sonrisa, viendo las caras que ponía Li—. Nos vemos chicos.

—Adiós amor.

—Bye, bye —se despido Tao, no muy contento por lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque no entendía nada, sabía que por la cara de Li no era nada bueno lo que habían dicho—.

—Ahora será mejor que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo amigo —comentó tomando a Tao entre sus brazos—. Pequeño amigo que te parece si vamos a comprar unas bebidas.

—Xi..., vamos —contestó Tao contento, dejando a Shaoran atrás—.

Aquel día Tomoyo pasó arreglando a su amiga, la dejo realmente preciosa, con su sencillez y la calidez que siempre la hacía lucir como un ángel de hermosas joyas de color esmeralda que tenía como ojos.

Ese día ella iba a ir con Yukito a ver un planetario hecho en la secundaria de Tomoeda al cual el mencionado la había invitado. El la fue a recoger y en pocos minutos estuvieron en el festival de la secundaria. Pasearon y vieron muchas cosas hasta que llego la hora de entrar al planetario, caminaron por 10 minutos hasta que Sakura lo detuvo.

—Oye Yukito —lo llamo un poco apenada—.

—Dime — dijo observándola comprensivamente—.

—Quiero decirte... —decía Sakura con la mirada en el suelo y con la cara sonrojada—, que tu eres para mi... —levanto un poco la mirada—, quiero decirte...quiero decirte..., que te quiero mucho Yukito —termino de decir observándolo con sus manos sobre su pecho, pero bajo la mirada cuando él vio directamente a sus ojos—.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura —la vio compresivo, pero un poco triste a la vez—, pero yo no soy la persona que más amas...en este mundo... —Sakura volvió a verlo a la cara cuando dijo aquello y él se agacho un poco para estar a la misma altura de ella—. ¿Sakura también quieres mucho a tu padre?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato Sakura viéndolo—.

—Y que dices de mí —Sakura lo vio un poco confundida, pero igual respondió—.

—También te quiero —sin moverse de su posición—.

—No crees que ese sentimiento sea lo mismo...el amor que sientes por tu padre y por su puesto ese gran amor que sientes por mí tienen mucha semejanza —Sakura cerró sus ojos meditaba cada palabras que dijo Yukito, por su mente pasaba recuerdos de momentos con su padre y otros de Yukito—.

—Tienes razón —dijo después de unos minutos de meditar abriendo los ojos mostrando una gran tristeza—.

—Eso es porque tengo un gran parecido con Fujitaka, no creas que estoy tratando de evadirte solo porque apenas eres una niña.

—Si —respondió un poco alegre—, todo esto ya lo sabías con anterioridad Yukito.

—Debo confesar que me dio mucha alegría y entusiasmo que me tomaras en cuenta como uno más en tu familia.

—Eso lo supiste porque descubriste a la persona más importante de tu vida, Yukito—contesto volviéndolo a ver a los ojos—.

—Sí, así es.

—Esa persona es aquella chica que vi hace algún tiempo junto a ti y mi hermano —Yukito se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió antes de dar su respuesta—.

—Sí. Si Touya no hubiera estado dispuesta a ayudarme. Seguramente me hubiera apartado de ustedes.

—A mi hermano le gusta molestar, pero igual es un buen chico a la hora de ayudar a sus amigos.

—umjum —recordando como su amigo la había ayudado a conquistar aquella amiga de ellos—.

—El se comporta así, porque le da pena mostrar sus sentimientos —sonrió un poco fuerte—.

—Pero aunque considere a Saori la persona que más quiero, no estoy seguro lo que piense ella al respecto —dijo un poco inseguro porque, aquella chica a un no le daba el sí—.

—Estoy segura que tu también significas mucho para ella —se entristeció—. Por eso pienso que mi hermano le entrego aquellas boletos —se sorprendió—. Además estoy dispuesta a permitirle a ella que se quede con la persona que más quiero—

—Gracias Sakura —al decir eso Sakura puso cara de seguridad y enfado a la vez, que quedaba un poco graciosa al verla—.

—Pero si en determinado caso mi hermano comienza a molestarte, no dudes en llamarme. Yo misma me encargare de darle su merecido —Yukito solo pudo sonreír por aquella pequeña niña a la que había visto crecer, el solo asintió—.

—Muchas gracias —acaricio la mejilla de Sakura quien se sorprendió al acto por aquella demostración—. Estoy seguro que tu lo encontraras...encontraras a ese ser amado, apuesto que esa persona también va a amarte como a nadie en el mundo. Cuando encuentres al indicado házmelo saber cuanto antes, ya que si te hace llorar yo mismo me encargare de darle su merecido Sakura —sonrió, mientras que Sakura se recostaba en la mano que sostenía en su mejilla—.

—Si —dijo muy comprensiva, cuando de repente se escucho una explosión muy cerca del lugar, pero que igual llegaron muchos vidrios—.

Yukito la abrazo protegiéndola de la lluvia de vidrios y prefirieron salir del lugar. Aquello fue extraño, la policía los interrogo, pero antes de salir del lugar Sakura vio nuevamente aquel tipo sonriendo burlonamente detrás de un árbol. Ella se quedo sorprendida, pero prefirió irse del lugar. Porque, Eriol le dijo que si lo viera lo evitara como diera lugar. Camino un poco por las calles con Yukito quien la quiso acompañar hasta su casa, pero se despidió de el cuándo se encontraron con Saori cerca de la casa de Sakura. Ella por su parte no quiso regresar a su casa y se fue a caminar un largo rato por las calles, sin darse cuenta llego hasta el gran parque pingüino. Al llegar ahí se encontró con Shaoran.

—Hola —lo saludo cuando estuve cerca de él— ¿Qué sucede Li? —el se había puesto triste por lo dicho ese día por Tomoyo y teniendo en su mente aun las palabras de Eriol que le había querido decir era la pregunta del millón, pero al verla ahí se sorprendió y se puso rojo al verla tan linda como un ángel—.

—Te acompañare a tu casa —fue lo único que se le ocurrió, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura, quien sonrío—.

—Muchas gracias —contestó amablemente—, sabes quiero pedirte un favor.

— ¿Qué es?

—Podemos charlar en el parque —él se sorprendió mas por la petición y dejo de estar rojo. Asintió y caminaron hasta donde estaban las hamacas—.

Estaban sentados en las hamacas Shaoran quieto en su sitio y Sakura se balanceaba mirando al frente. Estuvieron así por largo tiempo hasta que Sakura detuvo su hamaca y empezó a hablar:

—El día de hoy...le confesé finalmente a Yukito...que lo quería mucho —Shaoran se sorprendió de lo que dijo Sakura que la miro, le di un poco de coraje, pero lo descarto enseguida viendo al frente—.

—Ya veo —susurró mirando el suelo—.

—Pero Yukito, solo me voltio a ver con ternura y me dio a entender que el que no era la persona que más quería —ahora su vista estaba en el suelo. Cuando dijo aquello Li alzo la vista y la vio—.

—El sabiamente me pregunto si el cariño que siento por él, es muy parecido al que siento por mi papá, es decir, como un familiar. Entonces lo pensé —hubo un silencio un poco largo—; Y me di cuenta que se parecían —pero esta vez hablo un poco más animada y sonriendo, viendo a Li—, pero ¿sabes? —amplio su sonrisa y el aun la observaba—. Por otra parte también me di cuenta que ese cariño era un poco diferente al que siento por mis familiares... de que se trata de algo muy especial —y volvió a balancearse mientras miraba el horizonte—. Yukito me dijo que había encontrado a su ser querido, esa persona también es muy cercana a mí y pienso que ese ser también siente algo extraordinario por Yukito que significa mucho para el...eso me hizo reflexionar un poco sobre el asunto y me di cuenta que mientras Yukito sea feliz con esa persona es más que suficiente, es decir, no es necesario que lo sea conmigo. Recuerdo que Tomoyo me dijo esas palabras, ella será una chica muy feliz siempre y cuando su ser querido lo sea —hubo otro silencio extenso—. Yo también estuve de acuerdo con eso. Mientras lo vea feliz con alguien más, yo también lo seré —la hamaca se detuvo y en los ojos de Sakura se podían ver que estaba a punto de salir lagrimas cosas que sorprendió a Shaoran, pero Sakura continuo hablando—. Sin embargo no entiendo por qué razón empecé a sentirme con una gran tristeza y con un gran deseo de llorar, pero pensé que si mostraba aquel dolor frente a Yukito el se sentiría un poco incomodo —termino rompiendo en llanto, Shaoran que no sabía qué hacer apretó con fuerza las cadenas y se levanto de su silla muy rápido, y preocupado por Sakura—. Hay no, no sé porque empecé a llorar —se quejo limpiándose las lagrimas con una mano—, que absurdo si entendí lo que me quiso decir Yukito y lo único que deseo es verlo feliz sin importar lo que suceda.

—Lo sabes —dijo Shaoran, extendiéndole un pañuelo, mientras Sakura dejaba de limpiarse las lagrimas. Ella por su parte levanto la vista y lo vio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, amable y sincera—, se que tu lo has comprendido —Sakura extendido sus manos tomando entre las suyas el pañuelo y la mano de Li, levantándose un poco más tranquila—.

—Gracias —contestó Sakura con el pañuelo entre sus dos manos cerca del pecho. Se acerco a Shaoran y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho donde se recostó mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas más—. Yukito no quiso lastimarme y para darme ánimo me dijo que algún día encontrare esa persona que significa mucho para mí y que esa persona extraordinaria me corresponderá y me amará como nadie en el mundo —él, la miro con un deje de tristeza, pero luego la miro con ternura y mucho amor, y la tomo por los hombros para transmitirle fuerza y le dijo—:

—Ojalo que lo encuentres —y puso su mentón sobre la cabeza de Sakura cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad y paz—, descuida te aseguro que lo encontraras —Sakura dejo de llorar después de escuchar a Li y sonrío—.

—Gracias —se quedaron así por un largo tiempo hasta que empezó a oscurecer y hacer un poco de frio—.

—Sera mejor irnos, ya se hizo muy tarde y tenemos que recoger a Tao —comentó un poco confuso—, creo que estará en tu casa o en casa de Tomoyo o Eriol.

—Creo que ha de estar en casa de Tomoyo —anunció Sakura, sabiendo que su amiga se quedaría con él, para poder saber que había pasado aquel día, sonrío por los métodos de su amiga para hacer las cosas—.

Sakura camino con Shaoran a casa de Tomoyo. Mientras caminaban pasaron por una tienda comprando algunas galletas para Tao y unas que otra cosa para la cena de aquel día. Sakura por su parte se sentía mejor ya no le dolía mucho lo que había pasado. Recogieron a Tao le conto lo que había pasado y se fue con Tao a su casa junto con Li a quien invito a cenar. En la cena Shaoran le pidió que dejara de llamarlo por el apellido y que mejor se llamaran por el nombre cosa que acepto gustosa Sakura.

Luego de eso pasaron algunos meses. Ella seguía llevándose muy bien con Yukito y de vez en cuando lo invitaba junto con su novia a cenar en su casa, por otra parte no había podido ver a Shaoran como ella hubiera querido desde aquel día.

Desde aquel día él había intentado evitar acercarse a ella, pero había estado enviando a Tao a casa de ella para que la visita casi diariamente después de aquello, pero por negocios de su madre en Tokio tenía que viajar y llevarlo con él, porque Sakura estaba en exámenes al igual que él, solo que él podía presentarlos a su regreso a diferencia de ella y no podría cuidarlo si quería tener buenas notas. Así que sin dudar se lo llevo fueron siete días muy pesados donde solo pudo ver al niño mientras dormía. Al día siguiente día iban a regresar a Tomoeda.

En la mañana Tao se levanto con un semblante decaído y un poco triste. Tanto Shaoran como Wei pensaron que era porque no había visto a Sakura en esos días, pero no era por eso, bueno en parte no era esa la razón total sino que el pequeño había pillado un fuerte virus.

Mientras conducía Wei. Shaoran revisaba papeles, tenía que tener todo listo, pero el solo veía dormir al pequeño con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas lo cual lo extraño, pero no presto mucha atención porque se distrajo al recibir una llamada de su madre, cada vez que estaban más cerca de Tomoeda y las mejillas de Tao cada vez mas estaban rojas, se acerco a él tocando su frente y sintió que tenía mucha temperatura no dudo mucho y pidió a Wei que fuera al hospital lo más rápido posible. En el hospital, Tao entre sueños llamaba a Sakura y a él se le partió el corazón escuchar su voz tan débil y apagada así que sin pensarlo tanto fue a buscar a Sakura a pesar de que el evitaba verla.

Salió en el coche y corrió a toda velocidad por el pueblo hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura, la cual para su suerte estaba saliendo.

— ¿Li? —Preguntó extrañada de verlo a él en su casa sin Tao a su lado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tao —dijo con simplicidad y angustia en su voz, lucia muy asustado lo cual la preocupado —, quiere verte.

— ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando —dijo extrañada por sus palabras, pero ese día había estado muy intranquila, y más cuando no vio al niño en el coche— ¿Dónde está Tao? Y ¿Por qué quiere verme?

—Así es quiere verte. Además está enfermo —comentó con pesar—.

— ¿Cómo que enfermo? ¿Qué tiene? —exclamó preocupada—. Responde de una buena vez.

—No sabemos que tiene exactamente —dijo sinceramente—. El médico le mando hacer muchas pruebas y quiera que nos acompañes. Sakura, debes venir conmigo —dijo suplicante—.

—Claro que voy —dijo segura. Le preocupaba Tao, pero estaba feliz que Li le pidiera que lo acompañara—.

—Gracias —Sakura sonrió un poco en medio de las preocupaciones—.

—No hay de que —devolvió la sonrisa preocupada y el la tomo de la mano—. Vamos.

Al escuchar eso ambos salieron corriendo cogidos de las manos, el abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando que ella se sentara, Sakura por su parte olvido la cita que tenia aquella tarde con sus amigos. Estaba muy preocupada por Tao. Llegaron al hospital y vieron a Wei que los veía con un semblante muy serio y preocupado. No sabían exactamente que virus tenia.

Sakura entro a la habitación que tenían a Tao y empezó a pasar sus manos por los cabellos castaños de Tao.

— ¿Cómo estas pequeño? Seguro te has de sentir fatal —empezó a sollozar en silencio pensando que no había nadie en la habitación aparte de ellos dos. Estaba asustada y muy preocupada por el niño. Mientras que Shaoran la observaba desde la puerta no podía verla llorar se acercaba muy despacio y la abrazo por la espalda mirando al pequeño ambos, pero después de un rato puso su frente sobre el hombro de la muchacha que ya estaba un poco más calmada y le dijo las siguientes palabras—:

—Tranquila Sakura, tenemos que ser fuertes. El despertara pronto —el doctor les había dicho que desde que llego no había despertado, ni reaccionaba a los medicamento y que si aquella fiebre no bajaba estaría en peligro su vida—.

—Lo sé. El es fuerte, pero me duele verlo así.

Sakura le canto mientras le pasaba su mano por sus cabellos, mientras que Shaoran no la soltaba para nada. Parecía un cuadro muy especial, dos padres preocupados por su pequeño fue lo que pensó Wei mientras les llevaba algo de comer a ambos castaños. Fueron días largos y muy agotadores para ellos en el hospital, de trasnoches, pero después el niño salió de ahí se pasaron juntos todo el tiempo, si el niño dormía en casa de Sakura el dormía allí, si el dormía en casa de Shaoran ella dormía ahí, cosa que no le gusto a Touya para nada, pero la dejo porque se dio cuenta de algo en esos días y prefirió que ella estuviera siempre junto a alguien aunque ese alguien fuera un mocoso que le quería quitar a su Monstruo.

Aquellos días Touya vio aquel tipo que siempre perseguía a su hermana lo siguió hasta que llegaron al bosque que quedaba detrás del parque pingüino. El sin darse cuenta que él ya se había dado cuenta que él lo estaba siguiendo le salto encima cuando se le perdió y empezaron a pelear pero Touya no se dio cuenta que estaban cerca del peñasco donde tropezó y cayó.

—Es muy raro que alguien como tu se caído de un peñasco, no crees —dijo un sonriente Yukito que veía a su mejor amigo recostado en su cama con un pies izquierdo enyesado hasta la rodilla, el sabia que lo que le había pasado no era un accidente cualquiera—.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —contestó con simplicidad, no podía preocupar a su amigo por algo que no entendía muy bien—.

—Tú me dijiste que viste cosas extrañas en los últimos días, no es cierto Touya. —agrego preocupado—. Mira como te fue por perseguir a ese tipo.

—Lo sé le desapareció de un momento a otro pensé que se había escapado y no volvería a seguir a mi hermana —acoto preocupado—, pero me equivoque al ver que me ataco.

—Te entiendo —dijo un compresivo Yukito con una sonrisa afable—. Eres muy sobre protector con la pequeña Sakura.

—Cállate Yuki —ordenó sonriente—.

—No me digas que me calle cuando sabes que digo la verdad —respondió un sonriente Yukito que se acerco al escritorio y cogió un marcador y dibujo a Touya en el yeso a un Touya gruñón—.

—Ehy, no hagas eso —dijo, pero no pudo evitar que Yuki terminara su dibujo, pero luego se puso muy serio y mirando a los ojos le hablo—. Por favor no le comentes nada de esto a mi hermana.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada.

Después de aquello días van, días vienen y Sakura se quedo de ver con Shaoran en el parque pingüino ese día iba sola. Había pasado media hora y Sakura se extraño porque él nunca llegada tarde a ningún sitio a diferencia de ella, pero recibió una llamada.

—Hola

—_Sakura, ve a tu casa. Li se va a demorar en ir a recogerte._

— ¿Por qué? —se extraño por las palabras de su amiga—.

—_Está trabajando en unos balances con Eriol de una de las empresas de su familia_ —respiro hondo Tomoyo—. _Al parecer hay varios defalco en las empresas_.

— ¿Qué? Enserio eso no puede ser —comentó preocupada—.

—_Así parece y no solo eso. Sino también parece que han usado la empresa para blanqueo de dinero_ —dijo una enojada Tomoyo—.

—Oh por dios que horror —contestó indignada—.

—_Lo sé, Sakura. Por eso Li me pidió que te llamara y te diga que fueras a tu casa, Wei ira para allá con el pequeño._

—Está bien

Sakura escucho como cerraban la llamada del otro lado. Era mejor irse a su casa, pero en ese momento apareció un hombre, el mismo que Eriol había dicho algún tiempo atrás que no se acercara a ella. Apareció de repente con Tao entre sus brazos dormido y eso era muy extraño.

—Tao —dijo y luego lo miro furiosa— ¿Por qué tienes a Tao?

—Aquel anciano es bueno en artes marciales, pero no pudo conmigo si tenía al niño en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Wei? —Preguntó temerosa por la respuesta—.

—Lo deje tirado en el estacionamiento y este maldito mocoso, me lo llevare para otro fin al igual que a ti, pequeña princesa —contestó con una sonrisa burlona—.

—Dame a Tao —exigió adelantándose un poco para tomar a Tao—.

—Te lo daré, pero vas a venir conmigo —sonrío sanguinario—.

—No pienso ir contigo. Entrégame a Tao —dijo esta vez más cerca de él, aunque con miedo por su actitud—.

—Está bien —le entrega a Tao y hace como que se va, pero se gira para verla cuando está a unos pasos de ella—, pero el morirá si no van conmigo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Exclamó asustada tirando el teléfono que tenía en la mano—, no puede ser.

—Si no vienes conmigo el morirá —lo miro espantada—: Solo tiene un par de horas antes de morir.

—Estas mintiendo —espetó abrazando a Tao—.

—No mentiría cuando necesito de ustedes dos. Además el cloroformo lo use para que durmiera porque, no quiso abrir la boca para tomarse el veneno. Así que lo dormí y le di las gotas —la vio sádicamente—.

—Eres un desgraciado cómo pudiste hacerle eso a un niño —gritó todo eso llorando—. Eres un maldito.

—Ellos tienen la culpa. Li está investigando y me enviaron para quitarlo de en medio —comentó desalmadamente—.

—Todos ustedes son unos desgraciados —espetó Sakura dejando de llorar—.

—Eres una estúpida, tu también estas en la mira de ellos —comentó con violencia mientras la tomo del brazo—.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó intentando zafarse de su agarre y de esconder el dolor que le produjo el mismo—.

—Tú también tienes algo que ellos quieren, igual que Li. Solo que tú desconoces de su existencia —Sakura lo miraba confundida intentando liberarse—, pero será mejor irnos antes que el veneno sea irreversible.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Sakura está asustada con el niño entre sus brazos y lo aferro más a ellos—. Voy con usted.

—Muy bien, pequeña. Así me gusta que seas obediente —dijo de forma ruin—.

—Tao. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien —afirmó dándose un poco de confianza—.

Mientras que en las oficinas llega uno de los guardias que fue a buscar a Wei porque, se suponía que él debía de llegar hace media hora y nada que aparecía eso le preocupaba mucho.

—Señor —dijo preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede? y Wei —preguntó preocupado—.

—En el hospital señor —dijo sin rodeos—.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser —manifestó exaltado—.

—Tao —alegó Eriol—. El puede estar en peligro.

—Dime que él está despierto —dijo Shaoran teniendo esperanza por saber que había sido—.

—Aun no despierta señor, pero dejaron una nota —expresó el guardia de seguridad—.

Li la toma de sus manos y empieza a leerla primero en silencio y luego en voz alta porque, no creía lo que leía y la leyó para Tomoyo y Eriol, esperando que ellos lo pudieran ayudar hacer algo.

—No puede ser —y continúo leyendo—:

Señor Li.

El niño al igual que Kinomoto, tienen cosas importantes para nosotros sin saber que ellos lo poseen sin duda alguna, haré que ella me de todo lo que tiene. Porque, ella es la guardiana de todo lo que este mocoso tiene y le pediré un favor, llame a Kinomoto padre el sabrá donde esta aquello que pertenece a Kinomoto, aquello que será suyo cuando cumpla los 25 años.

Ambos guardianes deben permanecer alejados, no quiero policías y la persona que vaya a entregar todo debe ser una mujer. Dígale a Kinomoto Touya que todo se adelanto por culpa de él y su nariz, y por la de usted señor Li, ellos pagaran por culpa de ustedes.

Nos mantendremos en contacto.

—Voy a llamar a Touya —exclamó Eriol furioso y llamo sin perder tiempo a la casa de los Kinomoto—.

—Mi prima no puede ser —exclamó con pesar y dolor—.

— ¿Ustedes son primas? —Preguntó Li—.

—Si lo descubrimos cuando íbamos a la escuela primaria —explicó Tomoyo distrayéndose un poco de la situación que estaban pasando—.

—Yo pensé que solo eran buenas amigas —dijo Shaoran—.

—No, somos primas de segundo grado. Mi madre y la de ellas eran primas —en eso se acerco Eriol—.

—Hable con Touya, viene para acá. Al parecer Sakura no ha regresado desde que salió. No le comente nada, solo le pedí que viniera lo más pronto para acá —explicó Eriol—.

—Bien —acotó Shaoran, pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Meditando que podía ser aquello—.

Después de media hora.

—Creo que sé lo que quieren de Sakura —ambos vieron a Tomoyo—, su madre y el bisabuelo le heredaron una llaves a Sakura y un libro, pero eso no tiene valor monetario.

—Algo entre aquello tiene que tener un valor al igual de aquello que Tao heredo también —comentó Shaoran confuso—.

—Documentos. Hay documentos entre aquellas cosas —anunció Eriol—.

—Creo que sí —comentó confusa y agrego enseguida—: ¿Por qué?

—Entre ellos hay pruebas o algo y lo que tiene de Tao es fotos y… —respondió Eriol frustrado por no saber qué era lo que estaban buscando—.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó Shaoran sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, tenía que esperar a que los malos llamaran y saber que era exactamente lo que querían—.

—El abogado, el debe de saber algo al respecto de eso —agregó de repente Tomoyo su nueva idea—.

—O el, también —todos miraron a Eriol y luego miraron a donde señalaba encontrándose con al recién llegado—. Buenas tardes Touya.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Dónde está mi hermana? —exigió Touya saber, al ver la cara de todos—.

—Al parecer los secuestraron —anunció Shaoran—.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Gritó furioso Touya, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Aun tenia el yeso puesto cosa que le dificultaba caminar—.

—Encontraron esto cuando fueron a buscar a Wei —comentó con pesar—, el está en el hospital inconsciente aun —Touya tomo la carta que le entregaron y no daba crédito a lo que leía—.

—Ese es el maldito ese que andaba siguiendo a Sakura desde algún tiempo —espetó furioso consigo mismo—.

— ¿Qué tipo? —preguntó Eriol desconcertado—.

—Uno que anda rondándola antes de que este mocoso le dejara ver a Tao, el mismo que nunca me ha dado buena espina. Es aquel que estaba en el cine mirándolos —explicó Touya—.

—Touya, ¿descríbelo? —Pidió Shaoran—.

—Es de tu porte ojos y cabellos negros, y con pinta de maleante «Este mocoso es igual que el monstruo cuando están preocupados actúan igual» —mientras decía aquello pensó como ese par eran parecidos—.

—Debe ser el mismo tipo que se acerco a Sakura una vez. El es...«seguramente el que trabaja para ese tipo, pero que tiene que ver Sakura con todo esto» debe ser el desgraciado ese, seguramente —consideró Eriol—.

— ¿Tú también lo viste Eriol? — Preguntó Tomoyo—

—Sí y lo espante, pero Sakura no se dejaría atrapar fácilmente. Tiene que haber hecho algo que doblegara a Sakura.

—Y ese es Tao —exclamó Tomoyo con dolor—.

— ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? —Preguntó Shaoran desesperado por la situación—.

—El quiere los documentos que tienen tanto Sakura como Tao que son de algunas propiedades de Hong Kong —meditó Touya porque era lo único que era en común en ellos dos—.

— ¿Hong Kong? —Preguntó Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo—.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó al instante Eriol—.

—El padre de Megumi tiene unas propiedades cerca de una zona rica en minerales y muestro bisabuelo también tenía en la misma zona —razonó un poco—.

—Por eso hicieron todo esto —agregó desesperado—, no lo puedo creer.

—También dicen que es por tu culpa —comentó Tomoyo ganándose la mirada de reproche de su novio, pero era verdad lo que ella decía. Algo no andaba bien en todo aquello era lo único que pensaba Eriol—.

—Shaoran contéstame una cosa —dijo Eriol quien meditaba algo—: ¿ustedes tienen propiedades algo parecidas en Hong Kong?

—No que yo sepa —respondió confundido—, «Que tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro» —fue lo único que llego a su mente—.

—La persona que estaba detrás de esto, también es la persona que ha hecho el desfalco y el lavado de dinero en la empresa. Eso estoy seguro —explicó Eriol meditando cada palabra—.

—Sera mejor que la encontremos pronto —aconsejó Tomoyo—.

Todos los presentes solo asintieron sintiéndose impotentes.

En otro lugar, en las afueras de Tomoeda se encontraba Sakura con Tao en una habitación oscura y húmeda. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada por Tao el no despertaba y se sentía un poco frio. Así que se levanto con Tao en los brazos gritando a la puerta.

—Desgraciado. Dame el antídoto —exclamó furiosa y frustrada viendo al bebe—. Dámelo pronto —al otro lado solo se escucho una risa burlona—.

—Enserio creíste eso —respondió el bandido—, no le di nada. Solo lo dormí.

Aquella declaración asusto aun mas a Sakura si Tao no había sido expuesto a ningún veneno eso quería decir que todo aquello le estaba afectando de otra forma y tenía que sacarlo rápido. Se insulto así misma por haber tirado el teléfono celular, pero recordó que Tao tenía un teléfono móvil para niños y que siempre lo cargaba en el pantalón. Sin pensarlo lo busco y lo encontró, marco el número de Shaoran.

—_Sakura_ —dijo asustado—. Eres tú.

—Por favor, sácanos de aquí. Tao se estaba poniendo mal —susurró, mientras empezaba a sollozar—, por favor.

—_Tranquilízate Sakura_ —respondió un nervioso y angustiado Shaoran que estaba a punto de darle un ataque, por lo cual le quietaron el móvil—.

—_Monstruo, tranquilízate y dime ¿Dónde estás? _—preguntó Touya tranquilo dando a su a su hermana seguridad_—, será mejor que nos ayudes para sacarlos de ahí. Tienes que estar tranquila y serena._

—Estamos en las afueras de Tomoeda —entre sollozos comenzó a decir mientras empezaba a recordar—, estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros del Blue Arena. En una casa.

—_Aquella casa media destruida que estaba cerca de aquella central eléctrica_ —culminó reflexionando donde podía estar su hermana—.

—Sí, esa misma. Estamos en el sótano encerados —Sakura reflexiono y dijo calmándose un poco aquello, pronto saldría de ahí—.

Mientras los demás estaban hablando con los guardias de seguridad de la empresa y arreglando todo para salir a buscar Sakura y Tao, Touya por su parte caminaba despacio por su yeso e iba rumbo a la salida junto con Tomoyo para subirse al coche que los llevaría aquel lugar. El iba pensando en algunas cosas que le podría servirles a ellos al momento de llegar.

— _¿Cuántas personas están con ustedes? _—Preguntó Touya un poco ansioso—.

—Solo uno creo. Aquel tipo de cabello negro, no estoy segura —contestó insegura—. Hermano, Tao está se ve muy mal, ven pronto — le rogó, por su parte Touya se sentía impotente de no poder correr y estar junto a su hermana—.

— _¿Por qué fuiste con ese tipo?_ —Preguntó Touya intentando que su hermana dejara de llorar, pero después se arrepintió de la pregunta que le hizo. Porque su llanto aumento—

—El llego con Tao en sus brazos, discutimos —entre lágrimas dijo—. Me entrego al niño y cuando le dije que no iba a ir con el me dijo que lo había envenenado, pero al final fue una mentira al parecer —su llanto fue más leve—. Ahora me preocupa mucho que él este muy frio y este lugar no ayuda mucho. Hermano ven pronto, por favor.

—_Ya vamos para allá_ —respondió mientras se subía en un coche junto Tomoyo—, _no cierres el teléfono, pero mantenlo escondido._

—Está bien, hermano —dijo tranquila—. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Verdad.

—_Así es monstruo_ —dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras el coche era arrancado y dirigido a la calle a toda velocidad por Shaoran—.

Ellos iban lo más rápido, al llegar bajaron la velocidad intentando ir sigilosamente. Touya por su parte le dijo a su hermana que llamara al tipo ese para distraerlo, ella hizo lo que le pidió y puso a Tao encima del colchón que estaba en el suelo dejando el móvil junto a el bebé.

Empezó a golpear con toda su fuerza gritando que la dejaran salir, gritaba y pegaba patadas a la puerta hasta que aquel tipo entro de golpe empujándola al suelo. Una vez que estaba en el suelo se le tiro encima a la pobre muchacha que se asusto enseguida e intentando quitárselo, pero sin conseguir nada. Estaba aterrada porque aquel hombre la estaba tocando descaradamente, pero al gritar se escucho todo en el teléfono por lo cual Touya se desespero y presionó a Li para que corriera lo más rápido posible hacia ese lugar, diciendo que aquel hombre estaba atacando a su hermana. Cosa que desespero a Li que llego en nada de tiempo del lugar.

Entraron corriendo, porque les toco tirar la puerta, al entrar buscaron todo en donde podía estar la bendita entrada del sótano, pero al escuchar los gritos de Sakura se dirigieron sin pensar a donde provenían los aquellos sollozos y gritos. Llegaron Eriol y Shaoran cada uno hizo una cosa Li le pego un puño, y se lo quito de encima a Sakura, mientras que Eriol ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse y a tranquilizarse. Los guardias por su parte entraron tras de ellos y agarraron al tipo aquel, separándolo de Li quien le estaba dando una paliza por haber tocado de esa manera a Sakura y por haberla hecho sufrir tanto a ella como al niño. Tomoyo entro con Touya quien al ver al tipo corrió a golpearlo el también sin hacerle caso de lo que decía aquella amatista, pero ella al ver que no le hacían caso corrió mejor a donde estaba su amiga quien tomaba en ese momento a Tao en brazos. Sakura grito para que todos reaccionarán ya que el niño estaba muy frio, todos al ver aquellos salieron corriendo. Touya envió a Shaoran junto a Sakura diciéndole que él se haría cargo de aquel tipo.

Llevaron a Tao al hospital y le pusieron varios sueros al parecer aquel tipo había hecho inhalar una dosis grande de cloroformo que había producido una depresión en el sistema nervioso del niño por eso el se había puesto así, pero con lo que les dijeron se tranquilizaron un poco. El iba a estar bien después de un día completo de hospital.

Sakura estaba preocupado por su hermano cuando lo vio llegar con unos de los guardias herido al parecer alguien los había atacado liberando aquel tipo. Ellos quedaron sin pistas, pero lo que si sabían era que de algún modo las empresas Li y las propiedades que tenían Sakura y Tao están relacionadas entre sí.

Después de aquello un largo mes transcurrió estaba muy tranquilo, pero este mes era un gran mes ya que era el cumpleaños de Tao planearon todo para celebrar el tercer año del pequeño era un gran día. Todos estaban contentos preparando todo para el gran día, festejaron y le dieron muchos regalos al niño que lo paso en familia. Luego de eso no sucedió nada que pudiera lastimarlos, ni molestar la tranquilidad de ellos y siguieron viviendo normal a diferencia de que ahora Shaoran pasaba más tiempo con ellos, aunque siempre hablaban de Tao y nada mas a veces parecía que Li evitaba hablar mucho con ella de otras cosas, cuando él no podía acompañarlos, los enviaba con Wei y un guardaespaldas no dejaba que ellos estuvieran solos.

De aquello paso un año sin saber de aquel tipo ese. Un largo año donde Sakura se sentía diferente junto a él y el con ella, pero ambos juntos sin confesarse nada por miedo de perder aquella amistad que se había creado, para no perder el cuadro familiar que juntos habían hecho. Llego el gran día de la graduación habían terminado la universidad, pero Sakura sabía que algo no andaba bien, porque Shaoran la evitaba y se lo veía triste, preocupado y decaído. Eso le preocupaba mucho a ella, pero el solo se alejaba.

Sakura por una parte estaba feliz porque Shaoran se quedaba con el niño y ella en su casa, había días que ella se quedaba en casa de él, a veces parecían una familia verdadera, pero ella no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de él, el la había consolado después de haber sido rechazada por Yukito, pero de ahí nunca habían pasado nada entre ellos, bueno uno que otro acercamiento, pero de ahí nada y eso la confundía mucho.

El pequeño Tao era un niño maduro, lindo, tierno y el niño mas consentido por las mujeres más hermosas de Tomoeda. Su tía y su madre estaban contentas por su próxima graduación. Estaban preparando todo para aquel día.

.

.

**Brujita Lunera**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Chicas y chicos disculparme por la demora..., espero que este capítulo les guste...y antes que nada disculpar si me equivocó en alguna cosa, pero es que la verdad soy novata en este tipo de cosas para ser sincera... se me da bien dar ideas, pero soy pésima para redactar... les prometo publicar pronto el capitulo siguiente como compensación. A lo que vayan leyendo se darán cuenta que una parte se parece a un capitulo de Sakura, la verdad si es jajaja..., es que esa parte me parecía perfecta en la historia.

El próximo capítulo estará listo para dentro de dos semanas o menos «aunque creo que dos semanas justo serán»

**Avances de ****Declaraciones:**

—Sabias que con cada suspiro se te escapa un poco de la felicidad —Sakura dio un respingón no se había percatado de la presencia de aquel joven — ¿Quién será el que te roba tanto suspiros? Mi quería Sakura.

—, y no hay nadie y lo sabes bien. Tanto Touya como Tao espantan a todos los chicos que se me acercan —contestó como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo—.

— ¿Quizás tengas razón? O ¿tal vez no?

— ¿Qué quieres decir Eriol?


	5. Capítulo 4: Declaraciones

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

—Diálogos.

«Pensamientos»

—_Hablando por teléfono_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Declaraciones**

De aquello paso un año sin saber de aquel tipo ese. Un largo año donde Sakura se sentía diferente junto a él y el con ella, pero ambos juntos sin confesarse nada por miedo de perder aquella amistad que se había creado, para no perder el cuadro familiar que juntos habían hecho. Llego el gran día de la graduación habían terminado la universidad, pero Sakura sabía que algo no andaba bien, porque Shaoran la evitaba y se lo veía triste, preocupado y decaído. Eso le preocupaba mucho a ella, pero el solo se alejaba.

Sakura por una parte estaba feliz porque Shaoran se quedaba con el niño y ella en su casa, había días que ella se quedaba en casa de él, a veces parecían una familia verdadera, pero ella no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de él, el la había consolado después de haber sido rechazada por Yukito, pero de ahí nunca habían pasado nada entre ellos, bueno uno que otro acercamiento, pero de ahí nada y eso la confundía mucho.

El pequeño Tao era un niño maduro, lindo, tierno y el niño más consentido por las mujeres más hermosas de Tomoeda. Su tía y su madre estaban contentas por su próxima graduación. Estaban preparando todo para aquel día.

—Será mejor ir a buscar todo para ir preparando el jardín para el evento Sakura —dijo Yamazaki que venía junto a Tomoyo—.

—Está bien, chicos manos a la obra —exclamó sonriente—. Vamos Yamazaki —adelantándose mucho—.

—No Sakura espera —gritó Tomoyo tomándola del brazo—, Yamazaki va a buscar las cosas pesadas. ¿Verdad? —aseguró viéndolo—.

—Sí es verdad. Tú debes ir con Tomoyo a buscar a los arreglos florales que van a poner en la mesas —se anticipó a decir aquello antes de que Tomoyo cambiara de opinión y que Sakura dijera que no—.

—Ok —respondió Sakura resignada, por no tener escapatoria—. Vamos Tomoyo, eres la anfitriona de todo esto y tienes que ver las flores conmigo de ahí vas a ver a tu amorcito amiga.

—Sí. Vamos —contestó Tomoyo feliz de haber ganado—.

Todos habían decidido celebrar junto su graduación. Tomoyo era una diseñadora de modas, Sakura, Shaoran y Yamazaki terminaron la carrera de Administración y Dirección de Empresas, Naoko de filosofía, Rika y Chiharu de Maestras, la primera de maestra de escuela de Matemáticas y la segunda de maestra de Parvulitos, y Eriol de Ciencias Empresariales.

Todo el evento se iba a realizar en los jardines de la mansión de Tomoyo y ella se estaba haciendo cargo de todo. Aquello estaba quedando deslumbrante, aparte de estar ella con todos los detalles de la recepción estaba terminando de confeccionar sus vestidos y los trajes de los chicos.

A veces Tomoyo se ponía un pelín histérica cuando las cosas no estaban como ella quería o no llegaba alguna de las cosas que encargaba a tiempo por eso todos le huían cuando tenían que ir con ella algún sitio. Después de haber recorrido toda la floristería para encontrar un nuevo color de flores para los centros, regresaron a la mansión Daidouji.

—Todo está quedando perfecto —alegó admirando el jardín de su amiga—.

—Sí. Me encanta no lo niego aunque me da la impresión que falta algo —decía Tomoyo en pose pensativa—.

—mmm. No sé que puede ser, para mí esta hermoso como está quedando todo Tomoyo —comentó Sakura realmente todo estaba quedando como un sueño—.

—mmm. No sé —suspiró—. Después lo descubriré —manifestó resignada de no encontrar que era eso que faltaba, así que cambio de tema—. Sakura después de este evento es el cumpleaños de Tao, ¿Dónde lo van hacer ahora?

—En mi casa, Tomoyo —sonrío al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga, era la primera vez que no sabía de ante mano que estaba pasando—.

— ¿Cómo así? —preguntó sorprendida—. No se supone que sería en casa de Li.

—Seria, muy bien dicho —declaró con su pose triunfal con una mano levantada al cielo—. Le gane en él piedra, papel, tijera.

—Bien —a Tomoyo le salió una gotita en la nuca sus amigos a pesar de ser mayores se comportaban como niños—. «Nunca cambiaran».

Mientras ellas se entretenían en hacer cosas de la fiesta y en ir a ver a Tao a la guardería. En otra parte, un joven chino hablaba por teléfono con su madre.

—Li Shaoran habla —dijo sin ver quien llamaba—.

—_Hijo _—contestó una voz autoritaria del otro lado de la línea—.

—Buenos días Madre —saludó con pesar porque, sabía a qué se debía la llamada de su madre—.

—_No piensas regresar o mejor dicho ¿Cuándo regresas? _—Preguntó con sequedad su madre—.

—Si iré madre —respondió irritado por la actitud de su madre—, dentro de unos meses.

— _¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Se supone que regresarías apenas terminaras la carrera _—le recordó aumentando su mal humor—.

—Tengo que arreglar primero aquí algunos asuntos de la empresa —respondió de igual modo—.

—_Todavía no está __finiquitado__ ese asunto _—manifestó fastidiada—. _Ya debería estar resuelto con todos aquellos que salieron de la empresa y están en la cárcel._

—Lo sé —reconoció ásperamente, pero continúo rebatiendo—. Ellos no son todos, algunos se nos están escapando.

—_Entiendo _—declaró—. _Entonces te quedaras dos meses allá_.

—No creo —negó tranquilamente, si algo hacia apaciguar a su madre eran las empresas—.

—_Bien, entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo?_ —Exigió saber—.

—Sí. Creo que será todo el que sea necesario —insinuó sin decirle nada—.

— _¿y el niño vendrá o se quedara con su tutora?_ —Preguntó en un tono suave—.

—Voy con Tao, el es como mi hijo Madre —expresó con sinceridad, pero con miedo y tristeza pensó—: «No creo que a ella le guste lo que pienso hacer».

—_Pero a Mariko no le agrada la idea de criarlo, sino de tener sus propios hijos_ —expuso un poco preocupada por el niño—.

—No me interesa —declaró molesto—, no me casare con ella —le espetó realmente furioso—.

—_Hijo_ —Advirtió su madre—.

—Fin de la conversación madre —dijo entre dientes—.

—_Hijo. Ella te espera _—insinuó nuevamente—.

—Adiós madre —cerro la llamada y suspiró—. Solo me quedan tres meses en este país y Tao está demasiado encariñado con Sakura hasta le dice mamá y yo estoy enamorado de ella —se jalo el cabello—, no sé qué hacer.

En eso entro a la habitación un hombre de ojos misterioso que lo observaba detenidamente.

—Yo si se que debes hacer —opinó sonriente—. Pedirle matrimonio a Sakura —propuso con sencillez mientras se acomodaba las gafas—.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio lo primero que articulo fue aquello

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Ella no siente nada por mí —murmuró con pesar y tristeza—.

—Enserio, ustedes dos sí que son tan despistados —susurró un poco desesperado Eriol—.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó por qué no escucho lo que le dijo—.

—Nada, pídele que sea tu novia el día de la graduación —le indico a su mejor amigo y primo—.

—Podría —lo meditó—, pero me voy a ir.

—Por eso te llevaras a Sakura siendo tu esposa —argumentó con una sonrisita—.

—Si verdad —contestó muy seguro, pero al momento reacciona por lo dicho— ¿Qué? Como crees...que yo...

—No te hagas...tú la quieres o me equivoco —rebatió Eriol—.

—Pero ella a mí no —le contradijo—.

— ¿Le preguntaste? —espero a que el contestara, pero él no dijo nada así que continuo—. No verdad —aseguró—.

—Sí, pero después de lo de Yukito. Sakura no ha de querer enamorarse —alegó Shaoran mientras se acercaba al mini bar y se servía dos vasos de whisky—.

—De eso han pasado años y no ha tenido novio —objeto Eriol aceptando el trago que le ofreció—.

—Tao y Touya los espantan —Eriol lo vio con una gotita en la nuca, el mismo sabio la razón y aun así no le decía nada—. Cambiando de tema, no hemos tenido pistas de quienes son esas cuentas bancarias.

—No por más que hemos intentado y la última vez se perdió la información y fue en nuestras manos —reconoció con pesadez y rabia—.

—Eso quiere decir que en la empresa hay un infiltrado aun —declaró Shaoran apretando su vaso—.

—Así es —aceptó lo que le dijo Shaoran—, y lo peor es que no lo podemos agarrar.

—Sí. Habrá que hacer algo —argumentó—. Yo creo que hay que cambiar a la directiva —propuso aunque no estaba muy seguro de aquello—.

—Puede ser, pero no creo que sean ellos —contestó muy serio—.

—Cierto —afirmó—. Tú te quedas aquí en Japón cuando vaya a Hong Kong hacerme cargo de todo el imperio Li —formuló la pregunta al fin a su amigo—.

—Bien amigo —dijo algo pensativo—. Claro eso no se pregunta y te prometo que lo encontraremos antes de que te vayas, porque ya hemos quitado a todos esos elementos indeseables —anunció muy seguro de si—.

—Si solo faltan pocos —consideró—. Esta red de telaraña es difícil de descifrar, pero lo lograremos —reiteró satisfecho de poder resolver todo esto antes de irse—.

—Si los desafíos son mi especialidad —recalcó Eriol apoyando a su amigo—.

Ellos siguieron hablando sobre algunos balances de ventas de la empresa. Así que se despidieron porque mañana seria un día cansado para ellos.

Shaoran fue a buscar a Tao a casa de Sakura quien se encontraba sola en la misma. Lo más extraño al llegar fue encontrar todo oscuro y la puerta entre abierta de la calle. Entro sigilosamente hasta que vio que estaba en silencio. No había nadie en la casa, reviso toda la primera planta y solo encontró el teléfono de Sakura en el mueble de la sala, así que subió a la segunda planta y fue directo al cuarto de ella, al llegar vio que la puerta estaba forzada y esta a su vez estaba un poco atrancada con el escritorio con todas las cosas en el suelo como si ella hubiera puesto aquello para que nadie entrara, pero igual alguien la había abierto, siguió revisando todo hasta que llego a la ventana que estaba abierta del todo. El sabía que Sakura sabia salir por la ventana, gracias al árbol que estaba allí y si alguien entro en la casa, ella seguro debió salir con Tao por aquel lugar y seguro iría corriendo a su casa.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas por toda la casa y salto sobre el capó del coche, subiéndose al instante al coche y emprendió su marcha a toda velocidad. Llamo a Eriol quien llamo a la policía a su vez.

—Eriol la casa de Sakura...alguien entro y ella no está, ni Tao —intentó decir desesperado—.

—Búscala —fue lo único que dijo a penas reacciono—. Yo voy con la policía.

—Te llamo cuando la encuentre —cerro y gritó asustado— Sakura ¿Dónde estás? Mi amor —y pego en el volante recostándose estaba desesperado—.

En eso ve una figura. Un hombre que giro en una esquina después de cinco cuadras de la casa de Sakura que iba corriendo. Así que acelero el coche y fue tras de él. Cuando lo alcanzo y vio más adelante iba Sakura corriendo con Tao en brazos se acerco al tipo abriendo la puerta del coche golpeándolo y dejándolo en el suelo.

Grito un poco llamando a la castaña que corría asustada y no se detenía a pesar de los gritos de Shaoran. Así que llamo a Eriol diciendo donde estaba y lo que encontró. Subió al coche y fue tras Sakura quien iba más lejos. Cuando la alcanzó la llamo de nuevo, pero no se detuvo por lo cual, se tuvo que bajar del coche y correr tras ella. Cuando la tuvo cerca la jalo del brazo con cuidado de no lastimarla, ni que dejara caer al niño, la atrajo a su pecho lo cual produjo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Sakura lloraba y se aferraba a Tao con fuerza mientras Shaoran la abrazo hablándole al oído para calmarla, no le gustaba verla así.

—Ya calma amor, ya estoy aquí. Shhh —le decía, mientras la sujetaba fuerte. Tao lloraba por el susto y por la forma como Sakura lo tenía sujeto—, calma. Mira que Tao está asustado —le mostro suavemente—.

—No hay nadie —insistió con miedo de soltar a Tao—.

—Sí, ya no está le pegue y lo deje inconsciente —le confirmó, cosa que hizo que aflojara el agarre de Tao—.

—Enserio —demostró haciendo que levantara un poco el rostro—.

—Sí —aseguró—. Ahora ayúdame a levantarte para ir al coche e irnos a casa —propuso levantándose junto con ella—.

—Touya y mi papá —preguntó preocupada por ellos—.

—Tranquila en mi casa hay sitio para todos mi amor —afirmó abrazándola—.

—Bien. Vamos.

A lo lejos vieron a los patrulleros, eso quería decir que Eriol estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Shaoran por su parte, la subió al coche y le puso encima su chaqueta, para arroparlos porque estaban fríos. Tranquilizo un poco a Tao para luego dirigirse en su coche hasta donde estaba Eriol que era más o menos una cuadra.

Eriol los vio llegar en el coche cuando estuvo cerca de él le dijo a Shaoran que él se iba a encargar de explicar las cosas y que el mejor fuera con Sakura a su casa.

En otro lugar Touya estaba muy preocupado, no había podido salir del hospital por una emergencia y Sakura no contestaba por lo cual, no se podía concentrar. Así que llamo a la única persona que le respondería y no dejaría sola a su hermana "El mocoso".

—_Li_ —contestó Shaoran como saludo, sin ver el número (**N/A: **Últimamente se le está haciendo costumbre contestar sin ver quién es jajaja). Del otro lado en cambio no podía decir nada porque escuchaba las sirenas de la policía, eso quería decir que había pasado algo—. _Hola_ —al ver que no contestaban vio el número—. _Touya habla estas ahí_.

—Sí. Dime que el monstruo y mini mocoso están bien —indagó asustado por su hermana y el pequeño—.

—_Están bien. Algo asustados, pero bien _—le garantizó—._ Touya los voy a llevar a mi casa_._ Las puertas están rotas _—declaró—._ Cuando termines de hacer lo que estás haciendo ven a mi casa a dormir _—le ofreció—,_ voy a llamar al señor Kinomoto para decirle..._—pero Touya lo interrumpió, el no quería asustar a su padre—.

—Mocoso. Mi padre salió de viaje a una excavación hace algunos días y yo estoy a punto de entrar a quirófano, y no iré a casa hasta mañana en la tarde —le informó—.

—_Bien Eriol traerá a alguien para arreglar la puerta principal, me acaba de comentar _—le comunicó mientras se acercaba al coche para irse a su casa—, _y ya mañana arreglan el resto. Entonces me iré a casa con Sakura_ —le indicó—._ Cualquier cosa me localizas a mi número._

—Mocoso. Gracias —agradeció ahora si más tranquilo para entrar al quirófano—.

—_No hay de que, ella es importante para mí_ —declaró sinceramente—.

—Lo sé por eso me da coraje porque, te la vas a llevar lejos de mi lado —aquella declaración por parte de Touya lo dejo sorprendido, pero no pudo decir nada porque Touya había cerrado la llamada—.

Se despidió de Eriol, pero antes de irse le pidió que dejara todo arreglado en la delegación.

El camino a su casa fue silencioso, tanto Sakura como Tao se quedaron dormidos. El al verlos así le pareció muy tierno, no los despertó sino que los acomodo bien y cargo a ambos. Los llevo a su habitación sin darse cuenta la recostó en su cama. Fue a buscar la cuna móvil de Tao y ropa para cambiarlo cuando llego Sakura estaba despierta quitándole la ropa a Tao esperando a que Shaoran llevara la pijama del niño.

—Dámela, yo se la pongo —pidió amablemente Sakura—.

—Sí, tú también deberás cambiarte —se la entrego mientras colocaba la cuna junto a la cama—.

—Etto... —susurró apenada—.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó preocupado por Sakura después de lo que paso seguro no estaba bien—.

—Esta no es mi habitación —Shaoran observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era su habitación—.

—Oh lo siento. Me equivoque —respondió apenado—.

—No te preocupes —le resto importancia a aquello—.

— ¿Puedes dormir aquí? Si deseas claro está —pidió deseando que ella le dijera que si—.

—No sé qué decir —la verdad es que estaba asustada aun y no quería dormir sola—.

—Dime que sí —insistió—. Yo dormiré en el mueble —le propuso—.

—No como crees esta es tu cama —alegó apenada por lo que le dijo—.

—No me importa, no quiero dejarlos solos —le suplicó más que nada—.

—Bien, pero esta cama es grande podemos dormir los dos juntos —murmuró apenada por lo que decía—.

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran se sonrojaron, pero el solo asintió. Sakura termino su labor de ponerle el pijama al niño y fue a cambiarse de ropa, se dio una ducha rápida antes de regresar a la habitación junto a Shaoran.

Sakura pensó en lo sucedió, no entendía porque los perseguían tanto y también recordó que para tranquilizarse Shaoran le había dicho palabras bonitas y la había llamado "Mi amor". Así que estaba feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa iban a dormir en la misma cama después de todo. Al regresar a la habitación lo vio observando a Tao en su cuna con mucha ternura que la relajo un poco y la lleno de felicidad, pero él se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta viéndolo.

—Hola —últimamente era una de las frases que más usaban—.

—Hola —sonrojados sin saber que decir porque la había pillado—.

— ¿Quieres descansar? —consultó dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella—.

—Más o menos, la verdad —respondió, pero se escucha un ruido proveniente de su estomago—. Eso contesta a tu pregunta —Sakura ríe nerviosa—.

—Jeje. Si —sonrió—. ¿Tao comió? —Preguntó un poco preocupado—.

—Sí, le di de comer temprano porque estuvo jugando todo el día con unos amiguitos —contestó Sakura tranquila—.

—Bien, entonces no hay que levantarlo para que coma algo —aclaró—.

—No creo —afirmó—.

Ambos salieron de la habitación se prepararon unos sándwich comieron comentaron algunas cosas de la fiesta, del trabajo hasta que estuvieron muy cansados así que se fueron a dormir. Se recostaron en la cama, pero en ese momento Tao despertó un poco asustado, cosa que les vino perfecto a ambos castaños porque lo acostaron en medio de los dos, pero eso no fue impedimento ya que después de un rato Tao se cambio de lugar e hizo que ambos se acercaran cosa que terminaron durmiendo abrazados. Sakura abrazaba a Tao y Shaoran abrazaba a Sakura y a Tao. Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Shaoran que se quedo observando a la castaña dormir y se dijo que no iba a poder estar lejos de ella, y muchos menos alegar de ella a Tao era su vida aquel niño después de todo. Tao despertó así que con cuidado de no levantar a Sakura ambos fueron a preparar el desayuno para ella. Sakura al cabo de media hora se vio sola en la cama así que no dudo, se levanto y fue a buscarlos. La escena que encontró la emociono, ver a esos dos hombres cocinando fue realmente tierno. Tao sentado en la mesón de la cocina pasándole las cosas a Shaoran, mientras que el preparaba la masa para hacer los hot cakes. Sin pensárselo tanto se les unió a la preparación del desayuno al final terminaron los tres llenos de harina porque Tao le pareció divertido tirarles la harina encima y así pasaron la mañana juntos hasta la hora de tener que irse arreglar par ir a la ceremonia de entrega de los títulos y después a la gran recepción que se ofrecía en la casa de Tomoyo.

Todas las chicas a petición de Tomoyo se arreglaron en su casa, al igual que los chiscos. La ceremonia fue hermosa, todas estaban vestidas realmente hermosas al igual que los chicos y el pequeño Tao que los acompaño aunque en ese momento estaba junto a Touya y el papá de Sakura que regreso solo para asistir a la ceremonia, y un momento a la recepción. Todo el evento se realizo con tranquilidad y efusividad. Después de recibir sus diplomas y hacerse muchas fotos con los de sus clases y amigos, se dirigieron a la recepción fue una noche increíble, todos se la pasaron bien aquel día. Al final decidieron todos los Kinomoto de la fiesta ir a dormir a la casa de Shaoran, pero desde aquel día no hay pasado nada, ni siquiera un acercamiento de ninguno de los dos porque les daba pena.

De aquello ya había pasado unas semanas. Ahora se estaba organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tao.

Sakura suspiraba tristemente su amor nunca seria correspondió, pero una amatista que llevaba conociendo a la pareja por un par de años, sabía que ambos se quería mucho, pero ninguno se atrevía a confesar lo que sentía. Hasta el pequeño Tao se había dado cuenta de aquella situación, por su parte Touya lo sabía desde que lo vio, pero igual no le gusta aquella situación porque su hermana se veía triste y desanimada.

La protagonista de nuestra historia se encontraba en el patio de su casa organizando todo con ayuda de sus amigos más cercanos, pero en ese momento se suponía que se encontraba sola en el patio cuando dio un gran suspiro al ver unas fotos donde estaba ella junto al castaño y Tao que le había dado Tomoyo.

—Sabias que con cada suspiro se te escapa un poco de la felicidad —Sakura dio un respingón no se había percatado de la presencia de aquel joven con lentes que se acercaba a ella que estaba arreglaban el jardín con globos y serpentinas— ¿Quién será el que te roba tanto suspiros? Mi quería Sakura.

—Eriol me asustaste —dijo sonrojada por las palabras de su amigo—, y no hay nadie y lo sabes bien. Tanto Touya como Tao espantan a todos los chicos que se me acercan. —contestó como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo, tanto a Tomoyo que salía con una jarra de refresco como a Eriol le salió una gotita en la cabeza por aquella respuesta, en cierto modo ellos sabían eso—.

— ¿Quizás tengas razón? O ¿tal vez no? —Aclaró haciendo dudar a la castaña—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Eriol? —Preguntó una confundida Sakura, su amigo era un enigma completo cuando quería, siempre contestando con preguntas—.

— ¿algún día lo descubrirás pequeña? —le indicó antes de ir a la cocina—.

Eriol siempre decía cosas así que nunca llegaba a entender por lo cual, hace años dejo de intentar comprender las palabras de su amigo, así que siguió en su trabajo. Pero tanto Eriol como Tomoyo reían por la travesura que habían hecho, harían que Shaoran le pidiera matrimonio después de todo ellos llevaban ya dos años de feliz matrimonio.

(**N/A: **les cuento como fue la boda de este par aquí en chiqui corto. Pos la familia de nuestros amigos observadores estaban planeando la mega party del año, pero ellos estaban cansados y desesperados porque les faltaba un año para casarse. Así que sin pensarlo tanto se fueron a las vegas un día junto con los castaños y Tao, y es ahí donde se casaron, pero sus padres igual celebraron la boda al año. Fue un momento de locura de nuestros amigos).

Mientras la castaña estaba terminando de colocar los globos una parejita estaba planeando que ese día no pasaba que esos dos estarían juntos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer mi amor? —Indagó su esposo mientras le pasaba unos dulces—.

—Unas botellas de vino, una cena romántica encerrados —reconoció con el rostro iluminado—. No saldrán de ahí hasta que no digan lo que sienten —confesó feliz por su idea—.

—Veo que lo tienes todo bien planeado —afirmó satisfecho, pero aun había gato encerrado a su parecer—, pero como harás para que ellos vayan a ese lugar —alegó un poco curioso—.

—Es ahí donde tú intervienes. Esposito mío —declaró muy sonriente—.

—Oh entiendo

—Jajaja. Si las botellas la utilizaremos antes de la cena.

—Pero y Tao.

—Se quedara con Touya.

— ¿Qué? —se exaltó al escuchar aquello—. Como Touya se quedara con Tao

—El quiere la felicidad de Sakura y fue él quien me dio la idea por así decirlo

—Es raro en el ver esa actitud en el—confesó sorprendido—.

—Yo también me sorprendí un poco, pero después entendí todo.

Ambos esbozaron una gran sonrisa y así transcurrió la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Tao. Entre risas de niños y dos castaños de un lado para otro atendiendo a los niños, y ayudando en una que otra cosa a sus amigos hasta que la fiesta termino y quedaron solo Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya y los demás del grupo. Eriol por su parte hizo su tarea y compro las bebidas, repartiéndola entre sus amigos, pero tanto Sakura como Shaoran se negaron a beber, cosa que Touya se acerco a su hermana y la hizo beber unos cuantos tragos diciéndole: "monstruo tienes miedo", "a que no te atreves monstruo". Por lo cual, automáticamente Shaoran bebía ya que Sakura expuso que si ella bebía el también debía hacerlo cosa que Touya aprovechó y les dio a ambos de beber hasta que ya no podían mantenerse en pie. Así los subieron al coche y los llevaron a las afueras de Tomoeda, una parte donde era solo campo y las casas estaban muy alejadas para escuchar gritos así fue como llegaron a la mansión Amamiya, donde estaba la casa de invitados donde los iban a dejar encerrados.

Todo estaba preparado para la cena lo tenían que meter todo en el microondas así que con mucho esfuerzo los llevaron hasta la habitación y los dejaron recostados, pero Tomoyo quería intervenir un poco más en todo esto.

—Tomoyo ¿Qué haces? —Interrogó viendo a su mujer ir hasta el espejo de la cómoda y sacar el lápiz labial—.

—Dejarles un mensaje —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—.

En el espejo decía:

Amor es lo que veo en todas partes, pero no lo sabrán si no hay confianza suficiente para rebelarlo. Esa es la verdad, no saldrán de esta casa hasta que la verdad se sepa y no se preocupen por Tao lo cuidaremos bien.

Atte: Nosotros.

PD: Decirlo todo.

PD2: Vendremos cuando sea necesario.

—Apúrate Tomoyo que no llegaremos a tiempo a ayudar a Touya a recoger todo.

—Ya voy —contestó saliendo corriendo tras su esposo—.

Salieron de ahí lo más pronto asegurándose de dejar todo cerrado para que nadie pudiera salir de aquella casa. Luego de un par de hora los castaños despertaron, pero se encontraron muy abrazados cosa que se sorprendieron cuando vieron en la posición en que estaban.

—En donde estamos Shaoran —examinó el lugar mientras intentaba ponerse de pie—.

—No lo sé —vio el lugar intentando despejarse un poco—.

—Yo recuerdo que estaba en mi casa.

—Si —pero no dijo nada más al leer el espejo—. ¿Qué es eso?

Sakura también lo llevo y se sorprendió de aquello. Así que salieron y vieron por todas partes y se vieron encerrados, pero tenían hambre por lo cual, revisaron la casa para ver si había alimentos y los encontraron también vieron que la lacenas estaban llenas y todo lo que estaba listo para la cena. Así que la calentaron y se sentaron a comer pensando en la forma de salir de aquel lugar, pero al final empezaron hablar de trivialidades hasta que Sakura dijo algo que desconcertó a Shaoran y lo puso un poco celoso.

—Si Touya y Tao no fueran tan celosos quizás en este momento estaría con alguien —consideró al pensar si lo podría olvidar a él—.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Por qué? —comentó molesto—.

—Quizás así me olvide de alguien a quien quiero y no me quiere —le discutió para que le dejara de preguntar—.

—Todavía amas a Yukito por lo que veo —murmuró dolido—.

—No seas tonto hace tiempo que deje de verlo así —confesó—.

—No te entiendo —susurró confundido—.

—Lo que siento aquí es por otra persona —comentó—.

—Dime quien es ese —quiso saber—.

—No te lo voy a decir —espetó enojada—.

—Por lo menos dime si es alguien que conozco —musitó—.

—Lo conoces demasiado bien creo —gruñó Sakura terminando su comida—.

—Tan estúpido es para no ver que tú sientes algo por él —criticó sin darse cuenta que era a el mismo a quien criticaba—.

—Por lo que veo sí —debatió mirándolo ahora si fijamente—.

Aquello lo desconcertó

—Que quieres decir —pero no continuo porque Sakura se levanto y fue hacia la habitación estaba cansada de aquella conversación sin sentido—. Espera respóndeme —salió corriendo tras de ella—.

Entro a la habitación a la vez y el la agarra del brazo y la jala hacia el bruscamente.

— ¿Qué haces? Me estas lastimando —dijo entre sollozos por el susto y el dolor de su brazo—.

—Explícame quien es el estúpido eso con quien quieres andar —gritó exasperado—. Nunca me has visto a mí que estoy a tu lado siempre —reclamó—, tan insignificante soy para ti —declaró dolido—.

—Tú no eras para mi insignificante ni nada de eso—reveló llorando—. Eres un tonto y la persona más importante para mí —

— ¿Qué? —se debatía en creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchaban. Después de unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar—. Lo dices enserio

—Sí. Bobo —le dio un beso tímido en los labios—. Nunca he pensado en nadie más que en ti.

—Pero...

—Tú siempre te alejaste de mí —alegó rápidamente y era cierto lo que ella le decía reconoció en silencio Shaoran le daba miedo hacerse ilusiones y por ello se alejaba de ella cuando se ponían muy románticas las cosas—.

—Cásate conmigo, Sakura —expresó cuando comprendió las cosas—.

— ¿Qué? —esta vez la sorprendida fue ella por aquella declaración—.

—No me quieres —comentó asustado por el rechazo de ella a esa propuesta, sin pensar que para ella sería demasiado apresurada aquella petición de matrimonio—.

—No te quiero —dijo y se quedo callado cosa que Shaoran empezó a desilusionarse, pero Sakura al ver aquella cara grito enseguida—. Te amo Li Shaoran.

—Entonces —preguntó ansioso por su respuesta aunque luego de reflexionar Sakura hablo—.

—Una relación se empieza siendo novios no esposos —aclaró riendo por ver el rostro ceñudo de su futuro esposo—.

—Lo sé, pero hay algo que no te he dicho —aclaró enseguida—.

—Dime ¿por qué? —insistió ella—.

—Tengo que regresar a Hong Kong y no volveré en mucho tiempo —explicó a su amada la razón—.

— ¿Qué? —se asusto de saber que no lo volvería a ver—.

—Por eso te digo que te cases conmigo. Quiero llevarte conmigo siendo la señora de Li Shaoran —manifestó—.

—Etto...

—Te amo Sakura —aclaró—. No tengas la menor duda de que te amo —declaró—. Te amo mi Sakura y ten por seguro que te hare la mujer más feliz de este mundo —le indicó—.

Aquellas palabras la impresionaron. Ella no tenía dudas de su amor, tenia era miedo de cometer errores, pero como en esta vida nadie nace sabiendo y tenía que arriesgarse a ser feliz, y así empezaron a besarse.

Sakura estaba toda sonrojada con cada beso mientras que Shaoran la veía embelesado y feliz a los ojos. Esos ojos que lo enamoraron, esa dulzura e inocencia que lo enamora a cada momento. Continuaron así con sus besos y caricias hasta que cayendo a la cama, al principio era besos suaves llenos de dulzura, ternura y mucha amor, pero con el paso de los minutos se volvían más apasionados y exigente por parte de ambos sin darse cuenta que aquel juego de caricias empezaron a subir el tono con los besos (**N/A: **oWo vaya que van rápido este par jajaja, pero ya era hora creo jaja). El como buen caballero se dio cuenta que tenía que detenerse por los dos no era correcto lo que estaban haciendo apenas tenían minutos de convertirse en novios. Además él sabía que Sakura era nueva en aquel terreno por sus inexpertas caricias y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad le dijo que tenían que detenerse, pero ella negó y dijo que había esperado mucho tiempo y así continuaron. El con delicadeza, y ella entre besos y miedos continuaron convirtiéndose en un solo ser (**N/A: **Bueno el resto ustedes ya saben lo que sigue ¿no? Jaja).

Al día siguiente amanecieron abrazados. El la observaba no creía lo que había pasado en la noche anterior así que la vio con ternura paso su dedo por el rostro de su bella durmiente, se incorporo un poco sin levantarla y repartió pequeños besos por su rostro hasta que ella se despertó con una linda sonrisa que lo deslumbro. Una sonrisa que solo se la dedicaba a él.

El resto de la historia fue muy rápida porque él tenía que regresar a Hong Kong dentro de dos meses. Así que ese era el plazo para organizar la boda que fue un caos completo para una histérica Tomoyo que le reprochaba que fuera muy poco tiempo para la boda de su mejor amiga, pero igual ella empezó a realizar el evento.

Shaoran por su parte y a petición de Eriol que era principalmente el que sufría los ataques de Tomoyo por no darse abasto con toda la organización llamo a su mejor amiga y prima Meiling para que viniera a Japón ayudar a Tomoyo y Sakura con los preparativos de la boda pidiendo que no se enterara su madre, pero no conto que llegara con toda la comitiva, es decir, con sus hermanas. Al ver a la castaña se le tiraron encima después de decir lo hermosa que era y que se llevaba a un buen partido y muchas cosas más. Al instante que dejaran a Sakura tranquila y dejaran de comportarse como unas locas congeniaron enseguida y por ende repartieron entre todas una función a realizar para el evento porque Sakura debía arreglar todo con respecto a las empresas de Tao, creando fideicomisos y directores de confianza, y mas con las empresas que recién le habían sido entregada por lo cual, su traslado a Hong Kong dejaría todos los asuntos resueltos. Tanto Sakura como Shaoran querían algo íntimo, pero las mujeres Li y Tomoyo querían que fuera la fiesta del milenio así que hubo enfrentamiento en esa parte, al final ellas accedieron a las exigencias de ambos castaños.

Al matrimonio solo fueron los amigos de ambos y algunos conocidos. También fueron algunos socios de las empresas. Fue una boda de ensueño se la realizo en una iglesia muy hermosa, ya que la luz que llegaba le daba un toque mágico que entraban por separaciones que hay entre sí de cada pilar daban ese toque mítico (**N/A:** Es la iglesia de papel o templo de Takatori me encanta por la luz que entra a ese lugar en el dorama momo love), el vestido de Sakura fue diseñado por Tomoyo que acababa de enterarse de que estaba embarazada y por ello intentaban ayudarla a terminar el vestido sin que ella se esforzara por lo cual, tuvieron que contratar a unas costureras porque siempre terminaba peleando cuando se equivocaban las chicas, es decir, las hermanas Li, en fin todo era realmente hermoso.

Sakura fue arreglada por sus cuñadas y primas. Antes de que fuera la hora de ir a la iglesia Touya entro a la habitación donde ella estaba, él la abrazo y le puso un pequeño relicario que era de su madre y en él había una foto de la familia Kinomoto y el la otra parte estaba ella, Shaoran y Tao. Hablaron un par de minutos él le pidió que lo llamara siempre y que si él le hacía algo se las iba a cobrar. Luego de aquello para que su hermana no llamara le empezó a decir:

—No sabía que los monstruos fueran tan llorones —se burlo de ella intentando que se enfureciera para evitar que llorara—, y tan sentimentales que lloran por todo.

—Discúlpame hermano —dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que querían salir—.

—Te sientes mejor monstruo —sonrió abrazándola mas fuerte—.

—Si —alguien llamo a la puerta—. Adelante.

—Hija ya es hora —se acerco sonriendo y abrazando a su hija le dio un beso en la cabeza—.

—Lo sé —le tendió la mano a ambos sonriendo—. Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Salieron y se subieron a la limosina. Las chicas habían salido antes solo faltaban ellos, pero al tomar la carretera se detuvieron porque más adelante había un accidente por lo cual, se les estaba haciendo tarde. Al llegar Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero su padre le dio muchos aminos aunque su hermano no ayudo mucho que digamos con aquello de con el retraso le había dado tiempo a huir a Shaoran antes de que ella entrara. Entre otras cosas, Sakura salió de la limosina y del brazo de su padre seguida de su hermano.

Touya entro a tomar su puesto delante del piano y empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial para que Sakura entrada del brazo de su padre. Mientras ella caminaba su hermano le enviaba unas cuantas miradas a Shaoran y sonrió al verlo el rostro de admiración de su cuñado al verla.

Sakura caminaba lentamente viendo al que en pocos minutos seria su esposo. Fujitaka que iba del brazo de Sakura al llegar al altar cruzo unas cuantas palabras con Shaoran que hizo sonrojar un poco a su hija. La ceremonia empezó con las palabras padre, luego unas cuantas preguntas a los novios, los votos de los mismos llegando a la pregunta final "si alguien tiene un impedimento para la realización de esta boda que habla ahora o calle para siempre" la iglesia estaba silenciosa por varios minutos así continúo hasta que dijo: puede besar a la novia.

Al terminar salieron de la iglesia y todos se dirigieron hasta donde iba hacer la recepción, bailaron el vals e hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer hasta que dio la hora de irse. Ellos iban a salir de viaje en ese momento, pero no sabía hacia donde mismo se dirigían ya que esa fue sorpresa de las hermanas y prima Li, viajarían en el avión de la empresa hacia su destino.

Llegaron a una isla desierta y pasaron una semana romántica llena de besos y caricias, y una que otra vez salieron de su nidito de amor a dar una vuelta por aquella pequeña isla.

Sakura y Shaoran llevaban alrededor de seis meses casados de los cuales los tres primeros habían sido los más felices en aquella mansión, pero luego de la llegada de Mariko su vida se había vuelto un infierno con su suegra aunque sus cuñadas y prima la trataran como una reina, ellas al igual que Sakura se vieron afectadas por la llegada de la malvada aquella que les estaba haciendo la vida imposible por ello sus cuñadas cada vez iban menos a la mansión dejándola sola a merced de Mariko, mientras que Meiling y Feimei eran las que la defendían aunque más de una vez Meiling fue abofeteada por su tía por pegarle a Mariko cuando las molestaba. Ella no entendí la actitud de su suegra hasta con sus propias hijas se estaba comportando muy fría y a veces llegaba a ser cruel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brujita Lunera**

* * *

**Nota de autora**: Antes de disculparme y todo aquello le deseo una feliz navidad y si no publico pronto Feliz año nuevo a todos...ahora si como iba aaa...OH enserio espero que me disculpen, pero me quede sin inspiración no les miento. Este capítulo quedo algo raro es que cuando estaba escribiendo lo que es el esqueleto sabía lo que iba a poner, pero al rato de la hora a darle cuerpo no tenía ni idea que poner jajaja. Aunque creo que me concentre más en el siguiente que en este... es que así soy cuando tengo la idea, la empiezo a maquinar y me olvido de lo demás, es decir, que en vez de terminar el capítulo cuarto estaba concentrada en el quinto y el sexto es que eso de escribir y publicar es muy diferente y eso que mis otras historias las tengo escritas de años (pero esas algún día las publicare ya que tengo que modificar algunas cosas).

**Avances de ¿Verdades falsas o mentiras verdaderas?:**

—Doctor ¿Qué dicen los resultados?

—Felicidades señora

—Mamá despierta —estaba muy preocupado—, por favor.

—Tao ¿Dime que tiene tu mamá?

—No se —contestó, él le había prometido a Sakura que no iba a decirle a nada—.

— ¿Tú lo sabes? Verdad Tao.

—No se —dijo molesto. Feimei siempre leía en el—. Quiero llevar a mi madre a su habitación.

—Nos vamos Sakura

—Sí

—Hacia dónde vamos

—Nos vamos a París. No quiero que nadie nos encuentre.

—Paris, lindo lugar

—Sera un viaje cansado

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

—Sí Sakura


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Verdad o Mentira?

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

—Diálogos.

«Pensamientos»

—_Hablando por teléfono_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Verdades falsas o mentiras verdaderas?**

Sakura y Shaoran llevaban alrededor de seis meses casados de los cuales los tres primeros habían sido los más felices en aquella mansión, pero luego de la llegada de Mariko su vida se había vuelto un infierno con su suegra aunque sus cuñadas y prima la trataran como una reina, ellas al igual que Sakura se vieron afectadas por la llegada de la malvada aquella que les estaba haciendo la vida imposible por ello sus cuñadas cada vez iban menos a la mansión dejándola sola a merced de Mariko, mientras que Mei-Ling y Feimei eran las que la defendían aunque más de una vez Mei-Ling fue abofeteada por su tía por pegarle a Mariko cuando las molestaba. Ella no entendí la actitud de su suegra hasta con sus propias hijas se estaba comportando muy fría y a veces llegaba a ser cruel desde hace tres meses.

Tres meses atrás.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que Mariko un día en que Shaoran no estaba en la mansión por culpa de la empresa y ella que apenas llegaba a la mansión después de un día agotador donde había ido a resolver uno de los problemas de su empresa.

Realmente ese día se sentía agotada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por todos los problemas que había creado alguien quien quería comprar la fabrica haciendo que sus empleados estuvieran en contra de los dueños en este caso ella, sin pensarlo tanto ella que había dejado de trabajar desde que se caso, había vuelto a ello para resolver aquello por lo cual, últimamente se la pasaba en la empresa, pero Mariko siempre solía decir que se la pasaba en la calle gastando la fortuna Li ya que ella no sabía que Sakura al igual que Tao tenía el dinero aunque Sakura no había hecho nada para contradecir aquello.

Apenas había llegado a la mansión lo primero que se encontró fue con Mariko.

—Buenas noches —espetó cuando la vio a Mariko junto a su suegra—.

—Buenas noches querida —contestó Ierán elegantemente—. Llegas muy tarde —dijo viendo el reloj—.

—Lo sé señora —confirmó desganada de verdad estaba cansada—. Se me hizo tarde —ratificó viendo el reloj—.

—Mi hijo llamo y dijo que hoy no venía a dormir —le indicó cuando la vio dirigirse a las escaleras—.

—Está bien —concedió—, y Tao.

—El está en su habitación durmiendo es muy tarde como veras —respondió molesta—.

—Entiendo —aceptó—.

— ¿Wei se encuentra en casa? —Preguntó por aquel fiel mayordomo de su esposo—.

—Está en la cocina —informó viendo a la castaña—.

—Gracias —Sakura agradecido antes de irse a la cocina—.

Sakura va a la cocina y se encuentra en el pasillo a Wei.

—Buenas noches Wei —saludó alegremente—.

—Buenas noches señora Sakura —devolvió el saludo con una leve inclinación—. ¿A dónde se dirige? —curioseó al verla—.

—A la cocina voy por un vaso de agua y a por medicinas —le comunicó caminando junto a Wei—.

—Si desea se lo puedo llevar a su habitación —consultó amablemente al ver la cara de la castaña. Realmente se veía muy cansada—.

—En serio —articuló muy agradecida—. Muchas gracias Wei. Puedes entrar a la habitación y dejarlo en la mesa porque voy a darme un baño, pero antes iré a darle un beso a Tao de buenas noches porque de seguro aun no se duerme.

Todo eso lo escucho Mariko quien había dicho a Ierán que iba a su habitación a buscar algunas cosas. Así que dejo que Sakura se fuera a la habitación de Tao y cuando entro a su cuarto espero unos minutos a que ella se metiera a la bañera cosa que aprovecho antes de que Wei dejara la bandeja con dos vasos uno de agua, otro de juego y la medicina. Espero a que Wei saliera y corrió hacia el vaso de jugo y puso unas cuantas gotas de somnífero, y salió de la habitación como había entrada marcando un número.

Sakura por su parte tomo su baño con mucha calma y luego de una hora salió del baño y sonrió al ver el vaso de jugo Wei siempre la consentía, y sabia sus gusto así que se tomo la medicina con aquel jugo, pero al momento se sintió muy cansada y con sueño así que se recostó quedándose de inmediato dormida.

Por otra parte Mariko estaba hablando con Ierán hasta que esta se despido para ir a dormir. Así que aprovecho aquello y fue al portón de la mansión, hablo con uno de los guardias diciendo que había visto a alguien caminando por un lado de la mansión haciendo que estos dejaran la puerta sola. Ella por su parte dejo pasar a un hombre el cual se escondió donde le indico ella. Esperaron hasta que los guardias regresaran y Mariko dijo que quizás había sido su imaginación. Aquel hombre caminaba cuidadosamente hasta que pudo ponerse alado de aquella mujer.

La primera en entrar en la habitación de la castaña fue Mariko y vio que el vaso de jugo estaba vacío, pero a pesar de aquello la movió un poco para comprobar si estaba profundamente dormida. Al ver que no reaccionaba le quito el camisón dejándola solo con el short. La cubrió con la sabana e hizo pasar aquel hombre el cual se desnudo delante de ella. Ambos acomodaron a la castaña como para que pareciera que ella estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con él y Mariko aprovechó todo aquello para hacer muchas fotos. Ese hombre quería aprovecharse de la durmiente Sakura, pero a pesar de todo Mariko no lo dejo después de todo ella también era una mujer y no le gustaría que alguien abusara de ella de esa manera. Lo saco a punta de patadas y lo llevo a su habitación. Ella regreso y le puso el camisón a la castaña llevándose consigo la evidencia de que había administrado a la castaña un sedante.

Al día siguiente Mariko había salió muy temprano de la mansión escondiendo en su coche aquel sujeto. Al llegar a una distancia prudencial lo saco de coche y le pago lo prometido diciéndole que no quería verlo nunca más por ahí. Luego fue hasta su oficina y llamo a uno de sus colegas pidiéndole que sacara aquellas fotos en el cuarto obscuro de la empresa y que se las llevara apenas estuvieran listas. Aquella misma tarde antes de llegar a la mansión envío a un mensajero a entregarle unos documentos para disimular delante de los guardias que le entregaban el sobre. Por lo cual, enseguida se dirigió al despacho, entregándole el sobre con las fotos a Ierán diciéndole que un mensajero se lo entrego para ella y que no le habían dicho nada más. Salió de la oficina.

Ierán abrió el sobre y vio las fotos donde estaba la castaña con aquel hombre que no se le veía la cara. Miro cada uno de las fotos hasta que encontró una nota. Estaba hecha una furia contra Sakura porque si era cierto lo que Mariko decía ella estaba tras la fortuna de los Li y no solo eso sino que engañaba a su hijo con aquel de las fotos.

Leyó la nota:

Buenas tardes señora.

Esto es para que vea con quien se caso su hijo, espero que no me vaya a delatar y mantenga estas fotos en secreto si es posible quémelas. Solo quiero que le haga la vida imposible a esa caza fortuna hasta que se divorcie de su hijo, es el consejo que le doy.

Desde aquel momento ella empezó a despreciar a la castaña y lo que más le dolió era que sus propias hijas y sobrina estuvieran de su lado. Así que si ellas estaban junto a ellas estaban en su contra y por lo cual, no le tembló la mano cuando tenía que defender a Mariko de ellas. Por lo cual a veces había que darle más de una cachetadas a sus hijas y muchas más a Mei-Ling por insolente.

Tres meses después de aquello. Sakura estaba dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando en aquella casa. Estaba dolida y se sentía peor que nunca, Tao la ayudaba en todo para alegrarla y evitar que ella callera en la tristeza. A pesar de ser un niño él se estaba dando cuenta de la tristeza de Sakura que la ocultaba detrás de esa sonrisas y la forma tan hostil con que la trataba su abuela o como solía decirle la respetable señora Li y lo peor de todo es que ella no le decía nada a Shaoran y siempre pedía a sus cuñadas y a Mei-Ling que no dijeran nada.

Aquellos días Sakura estaba demasiado deprimida aquella semana Shaoran se estaba comportando de manera extraña con ella, evitaba darle beso, dormía en la oficina y todo eso le estaba produciendo enorme tristeza no le quitaba las ganas de comer, de estar tranquila, no tenía ganas de nada, todo le causaba nauseas. Así que decidió ir al médico junto con Tao hacerse un chequeo completo, porque ese día se desmayo si no hubiera sido por Tao hubiera estado tirada mucho tiempo sin nadie que la pudiera atender, porque desde que Ierán le había declarado la guerra todos los empleados la evitaban menos Wei y Hayato que le servían sin miedo a la propia dueña de casa. Con ayuda de Wei la habían recostado en la cama y había pasado recostada hasta que se sintió bien.

Luego de eso llamo a la clínica donde le había recomendado el doctor Matsumoto por si no quería que la atendiera algún médico de la familia Li, aunque él se lo había dado porque conocía aquella personas por lo que Megumi le conto antes de morir, pero no esperaba que la atendieran tan rápido porque había conseguido la cita para ese mismo día con un doctor. Al llegar el médico la reviso y le hizo varias preguntas de rutina pidiendo que si ella podía esperar una hora por los resultados, Sakura acepto aquello porque no quería ir a la casa y fue con Tao a la cafetería del hospital. Después de una hora una amable enfermera la fue a buscar a petición del médico y fue al consultorio junto con Tao entro.

—Doctor ¿Qué dicen los resultados? —interrogó un poco nerviosa—.

—Felicidades señora —sonrió el doctor al verla preocupada—.

—Etto... ¿qué quiso decir con eso? —Consultó por aquella felicitación—.

—Señora, usted está embarazada de tres semanas—explicó con una sonrisa—.

—De verdad —ella no se lo podía creer, estaba feliz por la noticia así que abrazo a Tao y luego al doctor, el cual no dudo en felicitarla de nuevo—.

—Así es. Felicitaciones. Debe cuidarse mucho y descansar —le indicó—.

—Vamos a tener un hermanito —comentó emocionado Tao—.

—Gracias —agradeció al doctor y salió del consultorio con un Tao muy emocionado—.

Ella se sentía feliz por su nuevo bebe, el era su alegría junto con Tao y por ellos iba a ser feliz sin importarle nada, ni nadie iba arruinar su felicidad. A la salida de la consulta del médico se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Hideki, el abogado que llevaba todos los asuntos legales de Tao.

—Hideki —lo llamó—. Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? —curioseó—.

—Hola —saludó Tao viendo aquel hombre ir con muchos documentos—.

—Vine a ver los asuntos legales de un amigo —contestó mientras revolvía el cabello de Tao—. Que grande estas Tao —Tao sonrío por aquello, le gustaba que le dijera que era grande y no un niño pequeño—.

—Enserio, pero solo a trabajar no visitaras el país —indicó Sakura al ver a su amigo con varias carpetas en su mano—. Si esta grande cada vez más parece un adulto.

—Si lo estoy viendo —comentó viendo como aquel orgulloso niño sonreía—.Claro, espero que me lo muestres —le dijo—.

—Yo encantada, pero no pudo —manifestó apenada—. Lo siento —se disculpo—.

—Tu esposo es muy celoso —expuso sonriendo, conocía a Li—.

—Nada de eso —explico, sin dar mucho detalle no quería dar más motivos para que su suegra la odie, pero podía ir con Mei-Ling y Feimei, pero también estaba aquello que se sentía cansada—. Solo me he sentido mal y necesito mucho descanso —declaró mientras que Hideki ponía todo lo que traía en una silla—.

—Entiendo Sakura —dijo sin dudarlo su amiga se veía pálida después de todo. Además que estaban en el médico por algún motivo pensó—. Pero espero que nos volvamos a ver —sugirió al ver el rostro triste de su amiga—.

—Obviamente Hideki. Además te presentare a dos hermosas damas la próxima vez que nos veamos —prometió cosa que hizo sonreír a Hideki—. Bueno me tengo que ir —comunicó Sakura acercándose a él para darle un fuerte abrazo—. Espero verte pronto.

—Yo también amiga —comentó—. Que les vaya bien.

—Chao Cuídate —dijo Tao dándole la mano—.

Shaoran había salió de viaje hace dos días a Inglaterra, pero como estaba tan emocionado no podía esperar los cinco días que faltara para que volviera. Así se fue a la mansión con Tao a celebrar la noticia, pero antes de llegar a su hogar Tomoyo había llamado en aquellos momentos porque había sentido a su amiga muy triste últimamente, pero al escucharla feliz le extraño que no fuera por el regreso de su esposo. Así que indago hasta que ella le reveló su secreto.

Llego a la mansión feliz, pero le extraño ver a su cuñada llevando un montón de periódicos sin pensarlo la siguió hasta el jardín donde la vio tirar unos cuantos al fuego, quemando uno por uno. Ella se extraño de aquello y fue junto a Tao a ver a Feimei, al llegar se quedo estática al ver la portada de uno de los periódicos era su esposo y una mujer, la misma mujer que odiaba desde el primer instante que llego aquella casa Mariko estaba besándose con su esposo, y la portada decía nuevo romance y rompimiento de su matrimonio declaraciones página siguiente. Aquello le cayó como balde de agua helada.

—Eso no puede ser verdad —susurró Sakura recogiendo el periódico medio quemado del suelo para leer—.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? Mi madre dijo que habías salido —comentó exaltada al escuchar a Sakura escondiendo los periódicos tras de sí—.

— ¿Dame esos periódicos? —demandó la castaña porque el pedazo de papel de su manos se estaba consumiendo poco a poco—.

—No Sakura, no vale la pena verlos —advirtió Feimei alejándose de ella—.

—Déjame ver —gritó Sakura, pero sintió una punzada en el vientre—. ¡Ay! Que dolor, me duele —tocándose el vientre y tan pálida que se desmayo—.

—Sakura/Mamá —gritaron tanto Feimei como Tao, pero antes de que caiga al suelo Feimei la agarro—. ¿Qué paso? Sakura ¿Qué tienes despierta? Amiga no me asuste.

—Feimei ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó Mei-Ling acercándose por los gritos que escucho, pero al ver a Sakura así fue a ayudar a Feimei a levantarla—.

—Mamá fue al médico. Está enferma. Papá es malo —comentó enojado Tao, viendo los periódicos a pesar de ser pequeño se daba cuenta de todo—.

—No digas eso Tao —dijo tristemente Mei-Ling, aquel pequeño se estaba dando cuenta de todo y eso que Sakura evitaba a toda costa que él se enterara de lo que pasaba ahí—.

—Mamá despierta —estaba muy preocupado porque parecía una hoja de papel—, por favor.

—Tao ¿Dime que tiene tu mamá? —Interrogó Mei-Ling—.

—No se —contestó, él le había prometido a Sakura que no iba a decirle a nadie que estaba esperando a un bebé hasta que ella se lo dijera a Shaoran—.

— ¿Tú lo sabes? Verdad Tao —insinuó Feimei—.

—No se —dijo molesto. Feimei siempre leía en el—. Quiero llevar a mi madre a su habitación.

Mei-Ling fue corriendo a buscar a algunos de los criados para poder llevar a Sakura a su habitación. Se extraño mucho que ninguno quisiera ayudarla, solo Wei y uno de los guardaespaldas de la casa Ohkawa Hayato fueron los que le dieron a la mano a ellas para subirla a Sakura a su habitación.

Cuando la subió aquel guardaespaldas la recostó en su lecho y dejo que Tao se acercara a ella, por su parte Feimei y Mei-Ling fueron a llamar al médico y la segunda a su primo, pero se extraño que él no contestara la llamada de su habitación sino Mariko la cual le dijo que él estaba en la oficina. Al llamar allá nadie contesto. Fue tanta su furia que prefirió ir a donde su amiga porque, ella no estaba bien, además que no se creía aquella noticia que salía en el periódico, pero con todo eso estaba empezando a creer que era verdad, porque el salía mucho con Mariko y más de una ocasión los vio besándose, pero el siempre le decía que era ella quien lo besaba a él cuando estaba distraído.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga y cuando llego se encontró con Feimei esperando en el pasillo. Mientras que en la habitación estaba ya el médico pasándole un algodón con alcohol para que despertara.

—Señora, ¿Me puede decir sus síntomas? —Indagó inspeccionando su semblante—.

—Yo sé lo que tengo, pero quisiera saber: Si el diagnostico que usted saque de aquí ¿Puede quedar entre nosotros? —Comentó preocupada porque no quería que nadie supiera su estado y mucho menos ahora con lo que había averiguado—.

—Si usted desea que nadie lo sepa. Yo no diré nada —dijo comprensivamente—.

—Está bien —suspirando—. Estoy embarazada, pero me preocupa mucho el dolor que sentí en el vientre hace un momento —explicó asustada—.

—Dígame ha estado bajo ¿presión, estrés, mala alimentación, o alguna preocupación? —Interrogó el médico—.

—De las mencionadas he tenido tres. Ha habido algunas cosas, que me han causado mucha preocupación y he estado sobre mucho estrés, y bueno me acabo de enterar de que estoy embarazada, pero no tengo apetito y la mayoría de la comida me provocan nauseas —reveló con pesadez—.

—Entiendo. Primero debe de dejar todo aquello que le moleste o preocupe y le voy a recetar unas pastillas que calmaran esos malestares y algunas vitaminas, deberá alimentarse aunque no desee —manifestó por la salud de la señora—.

—Viste —reprochó Tao a su mamá por no comer—.

—Muy bien doctor. Mi hijo se encargara de eso —asintió sonriente al ver que aquel pequeño no la dejara tranquila sino come—.

—Veo que es un jovencito muy despierto y atento con su madre —comentó afable el médico con una sonrisa amable—.

—Así es mi adorado bebé —comentó feliz por su pequeño. Además que le encantaba ver el puchero que ponía cuando le decía bebé—.

—Dígame ¿usted es madre primeriza? Verdad —consultó después de un momento—.

—Así es. El es mi hijo de corazón —informó—.

—Se quieren mucho —afirmó al ver como ese pequeño la abrazaba y ella lo miraba—.

—Así es —confirmó lo que el médico decía—.

—Señora me tengo que ir, pero usted deje la preocupaciones y todo eso si no quiere perder a su bebe —advirtió el viéndola—.

—Está bien —respiro hondo—, no le diga nada a mi familia —pidió—.

—Bien, no se preocupe —contestó, pero antes de seguir su camino dijo—, pero prométame que se cuidara.

—Así lo hare —alegó con seguridad. Ella no perdería a su bebé—.

El médico salió de la habitación acompañado por Tao. Tanto Mei como Feimei interceptaron al médico y les hicieron millones de preguntas que él no contesto como le pidió Sakura, pero como lo acompaño Wei hasta la puerta, a él si le contesto sus preguntas y le dijo sobre su estado y que ella necesitaba que la atendieran y la tuvieran bajo observación. Wei gustoso dijo que iba a ser todo aquello, el nuevo heredero estaba en el vientre de la señora y guardaría el secreto hasta que la señora estuviera dispuesta a decirlo después de todo habían demasiados problemas para aquella noticia.

Feimei y Mei-Ling entraron a la habitación con Tao, llevando unas tasas de leche y galletas a petición del niño.

—Podemos pasar —dijo Mei-Ling—, queremos conversar contigo y Tao viene con nosotros.

—Pasen chicas —contestó con una sonrisa amable—.

—Pequeño Tao siéntate alado de Sakura —pidió Mei-Ling—.

—Sí.

—Sakura. El médico no nos dijo nada de lo que tenías. Solo nos dijo que no te dejáramos estresar, ni preocuparte —comentó Feimei—.

—Aja. Chicas, no puedo ponerme así —aclaró—, porque eso me puedo hacer que me sienta nuevamente mal.

—Pero que tienes —preguntó preocupada Mei-Ling—.

—La verdad no sé muy bien —comentó sonriendo sumisamente—. Solo tengo que esperar algunos resultados, pero no es nada malo —aseguró viendo la cara que ponían ellas—.

—Esperemos que no sea nada malo —dijo Feimei—.

—Ya verán. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. ¿No? —Agregó ella intentando darse ánimos—.

—Si —dijeron todos los presentes—.

Ese día se la paso recostada viendo la televisión junto a ambas chicas y Tao, pero era cierto que en esa última semana su esposo está muy extraño, siempre la evitaba y no sabía por qué. Cuando él se fue de viaje ni si quiera se despidió y peor aun ni siquiera la llamaba a ella solo a su mamá. Sakura intento no pensar y prefirió dormirse al ver que Mei-Ling estaba abrazada a Feimei y esta a su vez a Tao que estaba a su lado.

El día siguiente en Inglaterra alrededor del medio día un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro entraba a uno de los hoteles más exclusivos y elegantes, se acerco a la recepción a ver si había llegado una documentación que había pedido a su madre que le enviara, aunque se sentía muy triste porque no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar porque su madre odiaba literalmente a su esposa, pero no solo eso sino también estaban las constantes murmuraciones por parte de Mariko de que Sakura le era infiel no sabía que creer. El confiaba en su esposa, pero sus excesivas salidas no le gustaban. Mientras esperaba que la recepcionista le entregara toda la correspondencia le dijo que un hombre le había dejado un sobre amarillo. El recogió todo y observo el sobre algo le decía que si lo habría sería malo, así que lo dejo a un lado de su cama y prefirió terminar su trabajo. Las empresa estaba teniendo problemas con la maquinaria y estaban demorando la llegada de la nueva por lo cual, lo único que quedaba hacer era el informe de perdida que tendría ese año la empresa. Al terminar vio el sobre nuevamente así que se levanto con el sobre en mano y fue directamente al mini bar que había en el pent-house.

Se sirvió una copa de coñac y se sentó en el primer sofá que encontró. Al abrirlo se sorprendió de que fueran fotos, pero al verlas se quedo de piedra. En todas las fotos salía su esposa con un hombre desnuda teniendo relaciones y en las últimas estaba ella con Hideki besándola y en otra abrazada a él. Al ver aquello lo lleno de rabia, el siempre pensó que ella nunca le haría eso y el sintiéndose mal por aquellos besos que Mariko le había estado robando, pero el hay tenia la prueba de que su mujer le era infiel. Estaba tan rabioso que rompió todo lo que se encontró a su paso y no solo eso sino que empezó a beber, se término con todas las botellas del mini bar y llamo a recepción para que le subieran mas. El estaba demasiado ebrio al llegar la noche.

Mariko sabía todo lo que iba a pasar, lo había estado planeando hace semanas había estado hablando mal de Sakura delante de él y en la mañana ella había entrado a la pent-house a instalar varias videocámaras para grabar todo lo que iba a hacer aquella noche.

—Shaoran amor estas ahí —dijo entrando al pent-house. Todo el departamento estaba a oscura—.

—No molestes —espetó el tirado en el suelo—. Lárgate de aquí Mariko —dijo intentando levantarse—.

—Mírate mi amor como estas —prendió la luz acercándose a él—.

—Déjame en paz. Vete —gritó colérico tirando las fotos que tenía en su mano—.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se hizo la desentendida viendo la fotos—. No puedo creer, esa mujer es una cualquiera interesada —dijo acercándose a él—. Mira que te has puesto por su culpa —se arrodillo cerca de él—. Tú que le eres tan fiel. Porque no le devuelves la moneda yo misma estoy dispuesta ayudarte —y lo beso—.

Shaoran que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos al principio él la rechazo, pero luego la empezó a beso. Mariko por su parte no perdió su tiempo y se ponía junto a él más cerca de las cámaras y le empezó a quitar la ropa. Llegaron a la habitación entre besos hasta caer en la cama.

Al día siguiente Shaoran se levanto con un espantoso dolor de cabeza por la resaca pensó hasta que empezaron a llegar imágenes a su cabeza de las fotos y al intentar levantarse se encontró con Mariko desnuda a su lado no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho en realidad, solo se acordaba de los besos y otras cosas. No estaba desconcertado. Ahora no sabía cómo le iba a reclamar a su esposa su engaño cuando el mismo se había acostado con otra. Se levanto de la cama yendo directamente al baño a darse una ducha de agua fría para poder pensar bien en lo que iba hacer.

Al salir de la ducha Mariko estaba despierta esperándolo cuando lo vio lo beso, pero el la separo bruscamente diciéndole que eso no debía de haber pasado y que ella al estar lucida no debía permitir que pasara aquello. Por lo cual, Mariko acepto su culpa recordándole lo de las fotos, Shaoran pidió que no hablaran de aquello, pero Mariko le insistió que se divorciara de su esposa y le prometió que no iba a decir a nadie lo que paso entre ellos saliendo así del pent-house. Al momento de salir Mariko del departamento recibió una llamada de la empresa diciendo que había ocurrido un accidente, explotaron un maquina, el salió enseguida a la empresa y aquello haría que su estancia en Inglaterra fuera más larga y aquello que quería hablar con Sakura debía de esperar hasta que el volviera. Sin saber que ese mismo día en la tarde le llegaría un video demasiado interesante a Sakura que provocaría que se sintiera nuevamente mal, pero se controlo por su bebe. Ese video le afecto demasiado.

En Hong Kong Sakura estaba rodeada ese día por todas las hermanas Li y Mei-Ling quienes querían tratar un tema con ella acerca de los periódicos. Porque, Mei-Ling no se quedo tranquila y atreves de internet había visto aquel periódico, pero en ninguno había aquellas portadas que cosa que la confundió y la llevo a la conclusión de que todo había sido un montaje para que la castaña desconfiara de su marido y por lo cual, ellas debían arreglar ese mal entendido. Sakura que las escuchaba les creyó porque las pruebas hablaban por si solas, se sentía mejor, pero aun estaba la duda y el raro comportamiento de él.

En otra parte de Hong Kong un hombre hablaba con su hija.

—Hiciste lo que tenias planeado —interrogó ansioso por saber—.

—_Así es padre _—respondió de inmediato—. _Te acabo de enviar el video editado, le quite las partes donde Li hablaba de las fotos y puse un poco del día siguiente_.

—Lo estoy viendo te quedo perfecto —la felicito al ver el video—.

—_Lástima que se quedara dormido_ —dijo desanimada—.

—Se quedo dormido —se burlo—.

—_Sí, pero él piensa que si lo hicimos. Así que yo no soy nadie para negárselo _—los dos rieron—.

—No te preocupes. No solo el creerá eso sino también su esposa.

—_Adiós daddy_

—Adiós —corto la llamada—. Para algo tenias que servirme después de todo, estúpida —espetó con veneno—. Realmente no entendí porque me hice cargo de ella si ni siquiera la quiero. Todo fue por el dinero de su madre —comentó viendo desde la ventana de su oficina, pero se giro para terminar de hacer su trabajo—. Será mejor que queme de inmediato este DVD y se lo deje en la habitación sin que nadie me vea.

De regreso en la mansión.

Al llegar Tao de la escuela empezaron hacer las tareas con él y los demás niños Li que llegaron al rato, es decir, los hijos de Shiefa y Fuutie. Al terminar los niños de hacer las tareas fueron a la sala de cine que tenían en la casa y se dedicaron a una maratón de películas infantiles que escogieron las hermanas Li. Todo estaba muy tranquilo en la casa. Como Sakura tenía que tomar las pastillas que le recomendó el médico salió de la habitación y se fue directo a su cuarto, pero al llegar a su mesita de noche vio en la cama un sobre con su nombre impreso lo tomo entre sus manos desconfiadamente y lo guarda en la mesita de noche. Al llegar a la sala nuevamente donde están todos, se encuentra con todos los niños dormidos y con todas las adultas de la misma forma.

—Chicas será mejor llevar a los niños a las habitaciones y ustedes también deberían hacer la siesta.

—Si es verdad —contestó Mei-Ling estirándose—. El suelo no es cómodo.

—Sí.

Todas se levantaron y llamaron a los guardias para que llevaran a los niños porque eran grandes y pesados. Hayato era uno de ellos y llevo a Tao a la habitación de la castaña. Cuando llega a la habitación junto a Sakura le pregunto:

— ¿Qué tiene señora Sakura? Se la ve muy pálida —preguntó el preocupado por su amiga—.

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de decirme señora Sakura, para ti y para Wei simplemente soy Sakura —dijo resignada—.

—Protocolo Sakura —contestó con una sonrisita, la conocía y sabia que ella detestaba los formalismos, pero él los seguía porque la respetaba porque gracias a ella salió de su depresión cuando murió Megumi—. Tanto Wei como yo lo seguimos.

—Mientras estemos así, solo dime Sakura por favor —suplicó—. Tú y yo somos amigos. Aunque considero mucho a Wei el siempre me tratara como la señora de la casa al igual como lo hace con Shaoran.

—Si —respondió—. Oye me cambiaste el tema —dijo al darse cuenta—, que tienes Sakura estas pálida.

—No es nada. En serio —expresó intentando que no se preocupara por ella—.

—Está bien —respondió dándose cuenta de que no quería contestar—. ¿Ahora qué harás? —intento indagar para estar atento por si se sentía peor—.

—Iré a dar un paseo por el jardín —contestó mientras lo acompañaba a la salida—.

—Necesitas que le diga a Wei que te acompañe —preguntó por la palidez que tenía—.

—No será necesario —comentó—.

Sakura sale de su habitación dejando a Tao durmiendo y camina hasta el jardín principal él, más hermoso en su opinión, necesita tranquilizarse y abrir aquel sobre. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una mujer mayor la observaba tiernamente. Ella al verla se levanto enseguida de su sitio y la saludo respetuosamente. Aquella mujer la llena de confianza solo con una mirada, platicaron por dos horas sobre trivialidades, la mujer le dijo que era una anciana empleada que llevaba años trabajando para los Li y que era la ama de llaves de la matriarca mayor de la familia y a pesar de decir todo aquello Sakura no la hizo menos, ni nada por el estilo cosa que agrado de sobre manera a la anciana Mei-Su. El poco tiempo que estuvieron juntas Sakura le dijo que en ella se podía confiar por lo cual, se dio cuenta Mei-Su que aparte de ser sumisa era ingenua y confiada de las personas que nunca veía la maldad, ni la malicia en ellos.

Mei-Su acababa de llegar de su largo viaje donde estuvo con su nieto Kimihiro, pero al llegar a la mansión se encontró con sus nietas medias dormidas así que no las llamo y salió al jardín que le encantaba encontrándose a la castaña sentada.

Sakura que conversaba con la mujer no dejaba de ver el sobre y Mei-Su le pregunto por el contenido de este:

— ¿Qué tiene ese sobre mi niña? —preguntó tranquilamente—.

—No lo sé realmente, estaba sobre mi cama —contestó observando el sobre—.

— ¿Por qué no lo abres? —siguió interrogando—.

—Tengo miedo —musitó abrazando sus piernas—.

— ¿Por qué razón? —Quiso saber porque la vio desvalida a la pobre niña—.

—Últimamente están pasando muchas cosas que me asustan —pudo articular mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban—.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —Preguntó mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos—.

—Espero que esto no se lo cuentes a nadie —manifestó un poco desconfiada, pero ella quería poder hablar con alguien—.

—No te preocupes mi niña no soy ninguna chismosa —Sakura sonrió—.

—Lo sé —dijo viéndola a los ojos—. Además usted es como la madre que no tuve —dijo sin pensar—.

—En serio mi niña.

—Sí. Usted es cálida —y la abrazo—.

Mei-Su al escuchar aquello la estrecho entre sus brazos, la vio indefensa que tenía ganas de protegerla y escucho todo lo que le lastimaba a su pobre corazón, quitándole así un poco de aquella pesada dolor.

Con ayuda de Mei-Su abrió el sobre viendo junto a ella el contenido del sobre era un DVD aparte había una nota que leyó la señora mayor en voz alta.

Nota:

Kinomoto esto es una prueba suficiente de que tu esposo no te es fiel y como el resto es demasiado íntimo no te lo envíe completo.

Firmado: Mariko.

La anciana la lleva al otro lado de la mansión y entraron a la habitación de ella. Juntas vieron el video. Sakura sufría viendo las imágenes, pero no le permitió a Mei-Su que lo apagara hasta el final donde Sakura entre lágrimas y dolor se queda inconsciente por todo lo que vio. Mei-Su que había estado viendo todo desde el momento que regreso a la casa sin decir nada se había mantenido al margen y a escondida como había pedido Clow, pero viendo el sufrimiento de Sakura sale en su defensa. Manda a llamar a Hayato porque la castaña le conto que eran buenos amigos de Japón y al doctor Cheng porque recordó que le había comentado lo de su bebé y que se sintió muy mal algunos días atrás. El doctor Cheng la atiende y le mandan a tener reposo por el momento. Hayato la lleva a su habitación y solo dejo entrar a Mei-Su quien le guardaba celosamente el secreto de su embarazo y del video quien no decía nada a sus nietas.

Sakura al principio sigue creyendo todo lo que Mei-Su le dijo que ella al igual que Wei eran las personas de confianza de los Li, pero Mei-Ling como siempre metió la pata por lo cual, su abuela le jala las orejas por descubrirla delante de la castaña, pero esta solo sonríe aunque la verdad no le molesto aquello y la perdona enseguida.

Tanto Mei-Ling como Mei-Su entraban a la habitación, ya había pasado tres día y aquel día justamente Mei-Ling y Mei-Su habían tenido que irse a resolver unas diligencias dejándola sola. Aquel día fue el peor aunque ya se podía levantar, el teléfono de su habitación estaba muerte y su teléfono móvil no daba señal, así que se levanto de la cama para ir al despacho a llamar a Tomoyo o a su familia porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Realmente ese día estaba frustrada no podía hablar por teléfono con su familia y había escuchado una conversación entre su suegra y Mariko que había vuelto hace unos días por lo que escucho a una de las muchachas de servicio.

Ierán estaba hablando con Mariko sobre la relación que esta tenia con su hijo donde le decía que ella estaba de acuerdo, y que estaba dispuesta ayudarla para acelerar los trámites del divorcio que tenía pruebas de la infidelidad de Sakura. Ella entro de improvisto gritando.

— ¿Usted va hacer qué? —gritó furiosa—.

—Insolente no te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones privadas —sancionó Ierán con altivez por la falta de educación que estaba mostrando Sakura—.

—Yo solo venia a intentar llamar a mi familia. No a escuchar —contradijo—, pero me fue inevitable oírla —dijo entre lágrimas, pero de repente empezó a sentir una especie de cólico en el vientre y cada vez más agudo—. Usted es o más cruel que esta estúpida que finge ser buena cuando en realidad es una arpía de la peor calaña, una mujerzuela barata y muchas cosas que usted ni si quiera se imagina.

Ierán solo escuchaba indignada a la castaña que insultaba como loca a su protegía y Mariko se hacia la ofendida intentando contradecirla a Sakura. Entre tantos gritos el guardia que siempre estaba velando por la seguridad de Sakura fue el primero en llegar al despacho y luego todas las hermanas de Shaoran fueron ayudar a su cuñada.

—Sakura —gritaron al unisonó las jóvenes entrando después del guardaespaldas, pero él fue el más rápido en tomarla en brazos antes de que callera al suelo por un empujón que le dio Mariko—.

Ese día habían decidido quedarse para acompañar a Sakura, pero Sakura no veía ya a nadie se sentía muy mal, que ni siquiera escucho los gritos de sus cuñadas, ni el de Mei-Ling llamándola.

—Señora Sakura —susurró Hayato al ver que no despertaba Sakura—. Despierte, por favor —miro a las señoras de la casa y luego vio de nuevo a la señora Sakura y se percato de que la falda blanca de ella tenía una mancha de sangre—. Llamen al médico de inmediato —gritó exaltado por ver la sangre porque como había dicho el doctor aquello significaba únicamente que Sakura perdería a su bebé si no se actuaba rápido—.

— ¿Quién eres tú para dar órdenes en mi casa? —Espetó Ierán con su soberbia característica—.

—Señor Wei llame al doctor —insistió viendo a Wei entrando—.

—Iré enseguida —respondió solo viendo a Sakura pálida y en brazos de Hayato—.

— ¿Qué no están escuchando? —gritó, pero sus hijas empezaron a llorar—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloran? —inquirió saber al verlas así de asustadas y pálidas—.

—Sakura está sangrando —contestó Shiefa asustado—. Mira madre como esta Sakura.

—Oh no —gritó Wei al escuchar eso con la mano en el teléfono—. Doctor venga de inmediato al parecer la señora tiene un principio de aborto —no lo pensó y revelo la verdad de Sakura porque se asusto al escuchar aquello—.

— ¿Qué? —Gritaron todas asustadas aun más por lo que se acababan de enterar—.

Entre tanto alboroto la llevaron a Sakura a su habitación, todo fue muy rápido llego el médico paro la hemorragia, logrando salvar al bebé. Ahora solo restaba que ella tuviera reposo absoluto para que el bebé no estuviera en peligro nuevamente. Tao a pesar de ser un niño entre tanto alboroto salió de su habitación y entro al de su mamá, se asusto al ver sangre y verla tan pálida con el doctor.

—Mamá despierta —dijo llorando mientras se acercaba—.

—Pequeño Tao tu mamá se pondrá bien, hay que dejarla descansar y no dejarla levantar de su cama —informó dulcemente al niño para que dejara de llorar—.

—Así es. No la dejare ponerse de pies —expresó decididamente a no dejarla sola ni hacer nada—.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Tao? —Preguntó molesta al entrar Ierán a la habitación de la castaña y la enfureció ver la obstinación del niño—, debes estar durmiendo—.

—Váyase vieja malvada de aquí. Todo ha de ser por su culpa —contestó molesto, pero recibió una bofetada de Ierán al momento—.

—Eres un insolente —advirtió—, esto no se quedara así —prometió, pero no se dio cuenta que Sakura se había despertado escuchando todo—.

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y el enojo que tenia se sentó en el lecho plasmándole tan fuerte una cachetada, tres veces más fuerte de la que ella le había dado a Tao.

—No vuelva a tocar a mi hijo en lo que le quede de vida —espetó furiosa, pero se calmo al sentir el dolor agudo en su vientre—. Lárguese de aquí y no se le acerque nunca más a mi hijo —dijo entre lágrimas—.

—Señora cálmese, su bebé —ordenó el médico al ver como estaba—. No debe de alterarse —miro a Ierán—, y usted no vuelva a tocar al niño. Será mejor que se vaya.

—Madre —gritaron las cuatro chicas que escucharon, pero continuo Shiefa— ¿Cómo se atrevió a golpear a Tao?

—El fue un insolente —contestó mirando a sus hijas para que ellas no objetaran mas de sus acciones, tocándose la mejilla que le dolía—.

—Usted fue la insolente aquí —gritó una furiosa Sakura—. ¡Ay!...lárguese de aquí —se quejo entre lágrimas—.

—Váyase tía —pidió Mei-Ling que acababa de entrar a la mansión y escucho los cuchicheos de las empleadas, y los gritos que provenían de la habitación de Sakura—.

—No crees que me tragare que ese bastardo que esperas es de mi hijo —reclamó exasperada por todo lo que estaba pasando antes de salir—.

—No me interesa lo que usted piense, ni nada —reprochó la castaña cansada de todo—.

De aquello paso varios días donde Wei fue quien atendió exclusivamente a Sakura. Ella estuvo encerrada con Tao descansando y jugando distrayéndose hasta que el médico le dijera que se podía levantar. No dejo ni siquiera que entrara Mei-Su, ni a las chicas, quería estar sola para pensar en lo mejor para ella y sus bebés. Había pasado casi un mes y ella tenía dos meses de embarazo ya y si esposo ni siquiera esta ahí para darle la cara. Aquella tarde tenía una revisión médica, y si salía como ella esperaba se iba a ir de aquella casa, lo que no contaba era que Mei-Ling, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei se enteraran antes de tiempo cuando hablo con Tomoyo para que le transferirá dinero a su cuenta personal e intentaron convencerla de que aquello del periódico era mentira nuevamente, pero ni ellas misma estaban seguras, porque no habían podido hablar con su hermano y al parecer todo parecía ser cierto. Además que no sabían nada de lo del video, pero ella tenía en meta irse para que sus hijos no sufrieran por culpa de ellos, de los malos como alguna vez lo prometió. Ella no se dejaría, pero tenía que proteger a lo que amaba y eso eran sus hijos hasta que pudiera enfrentarlos.

Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —Solicitó saber antes de que Tao corriera abrir a la puerta—.

—Señora el doctor acaba de llegar —contestó Wei asomando la cabeza mientras Tao los dejaba entrar—.

—Pasen —dijo tranquilamente—.

—Buenos tardes señora —saludó cuando se quedaron solos—. Buenos tardes Tao —dijo dándole la mano—.

El doctor se dedico a revisarla y a comprobar que todo estuviera bien con su pequeño paciente y con su madre. Al ver que todo estaba perfecto con ella lo alegro porque se había recuperado rápidamente, pero la castaña quería saber su estado verdadero.

—Dígame doctor ¿Cómo estoy? —interrogó cuando el termino y empezó a guardar sus instrumentos—.

—Está mejor señora, ahora puedes levantarte —informó viéndola seriamente. Sabiendo de ante manos que ella no era la culpable de todo sino su propia suegra—.

—Dígame ¿Puedo viajar? —Indagó antes que nada—.

—No es recomendable —respondió, pero enseguida aclaro—, pero es posible aunque debe ser muy cuidadosa y estar siempre pendiente de todo.

—Puedo doctor o ¿no? —Insistió porque quería estar segura que no pondría en peligro a su bebé—.

—Puede pero tiene que ser muy cuidadosa y tiene que ser viajes cortos —comentó—.

—No se preocupe, solo me quiero ir de aquí —dijo decididamente—.

—Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado —irrumpió de la nada Li Ierán que había escuchado a sus hijas llorando y ahora lo confirmaba al escuchar a Sakura—. En tu vientre llevas al heredero de la dinastía Li

—Jajaja, no me haga reír —rio burlonamente—, el bebé que espero es mío y solo mío —puntualizó decidida a no dejarse por nada—.

—Eso quiere decir que el bebé que esperas no es de mi hijo —espetó Ierán con ira—.

—Señora Sakura tranquilícese que eso no le hace bien a su bebé —recordó el doctor a la muchacha que estaba llena de rencor hacia su suegra en ese momento—.

—No se preocupe doctor, yo estaré bien una vez que salga de este lugar y usted señora piense lo que quiera —dijo respirando agitadamente—. Me voy de esta casa —gritó furiosa—, estoy harta de usted señora. Puede ser muy madre de mi esposo, pero es una persona muy ciega.

—Insolente —declaró, pero Sakura la ignoró—.

—Wei prepara mis maletas —dijo cuando lo vio entrar junto con Hayato—.

—Señora —susurró al ver como la castaña actuaba—.

—Por favor Wei. No me hagas repetir la orden —advirtió decididamente—.

—Bien señora —contestó porque de verdad ella estaba furiosa y era la primera vez que ella le ordenaba algo—.

—Señora voy con usted —dijo el guardaespaldas—, no me sentiré seguro si usted se va sola —reconoció viéndola—.

—Arregla todo —ordenó—, nos vamos en cuanto terminemos de recoger mis cosas y las cosas de Tao.

—Te largas y pedirás el divorcio para quitarle el dinero de mi hijo —protestó nuevamente Ierán quien recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de todos los presentas, pero más del doctor Cheng—.

—Jajaja, no me haga reír —comentó irónicamente—. Su hijo no le dije quien era en realidad yo. Por lo que veo no —reclamó entre enojada y llena de dolor—.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Protestó al ver como Sakura se levantaba y abrazaba a Tao quien estaba de pies sobre la cama—.

—Tanto Tao como yo somos dueños de buenas fortunas. Megumi fue hija de un hombre importante y yo soy bisnieta de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón señora.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Demandó saber al escucharla, pero Sakura no iba a decir nada más así que acompaño al doctor a la salida de su habitación—.

—No voy a darle explicaciones —le dio la espalda cuando dejo al doctor en la puerta—. Adiós doctor, algún día nos volveremos a ver.

—Está bien señora —dijo—. Algún día nos volveremos a ver —sonrío la castaña al escucharlo mientras recibió un beso en la frente del galano el cual ella recibió gustosa—.

—Cuídese mucho —se despidió mientras veía a Wei trayendo las cosas de Tao en una maleta, ya que las de ella las había guardado ya hace tiempo—. Wei lleva mi maleta y la de Tao a la salida y avísale a Hayato donde se encuentran, y que después suba a la habitación.

—También tienes amoríos con el guardaespaldas —censuró mientras sus hijas veían todo aquello en silencio—. No esperaba menos de ti —Sakura por su parte la ignoraba mientras les daba un beso a las chicas—.

—Las extrañare mucho —dijo mientras era abrazada por todos—. Espero que me entiendan algún día.

—No te vayas Sakura —pidió Feimei llorando—. No nos dejes amiga.

—Sakura por favor —dijo Shiefa sabiendo que no la verían en mucho tiempo—.

—Sakura —dijeron todas juntas llorando, pero Mei-Ling continuo—: La abuela se va a enfadar cuando se entere.

—Lo sé —contestó secándose las lagrimas—. Cuidarla mucho por mí y decirle que la quiero, que le escribiré cuando pueda.

—Y a mi —suplicó Mei-Ling haciéndose la fuerte aunque estaba demasiado triste por todo lo que estaba pasando—.

—También —dijo separándose de ella—. Darle un beso a Tao.

Ella las vio como abrazaban al niño y él se dejaba porque sabía que se iban. Hayato veía todo la escena desde la puerta, pero se acerco a Sakura dándole un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas. Todo eso lo vio Ierán con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada. Además estaba un poco desconcertada con eso de que tanto Tao como ella eran dueños de una buenas fortunas, ahí había algo que no encajaba del todo, pero luego lo averiguaría.

Sakura salió de la gran mansión junto a sus hijos y el guardaespaldas que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Megumi cuando ella estaba embarazada de Tao y el cual juro proteger a Tao y a Sakura. A ella quien fue la persona que lo ayudo a encontrar una meta en la vida cuando murió Megumi. Ella le había dado trabajo y la consideraba su hermana menor y no dejaría que nadie la lastimaría. El solía ser distante y muy callado solo con Sakura era con quien hablaba, su hermana no sufriría si él lo podía impedir.

—Nos vamos Sakura —dijo dándole la mano para que subiera al taxis que los esperaba—.

—Sí —contestó con seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada en verdad—.

—Hacia dónde vamos —preguntó Tao quien se sentó a su lado—.

—Nos vamos a París —respondió segura—. No quiero que nadie nos encuentre.

—París, lindo lugar —comentó Hayato—.

—Pero no nos quedaremos en París mucho tiempo, viajaremos a España en tren —manifestó antes de que el taxista entrara al auto—.

—Sera un viaje cansado para tu estado —se preocupó mucho Hayato por la locura que iba hacer su amiga—.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo —comentó con pesar—. Tengo que salvar a mi hijo aunque lo ponga en peligro ahora mismo —habló un poco triste sobre lo que pensaba—, y cuando llegue el momento regresare. Mejor dicho regresaremos, no es cierto Tao —expuso sonriéndole al niño junto a ella—.

—Sí Mamá Sakura —devolvió la sonrisa—.

Abordaron el avión rumbo a París cuando llegaron tuvo que internarse por un tiempo en una clínica por varias semanas hasta que se recupero para realizar otro viaje cansada. Hayato todo ese tiempo cuido de Tao aunque él no quería separarse de ella y se la paso todo el tiempo en el hospital. Hayato llamada a Tomoyo y a Mei-Ling para infórmales cómo iban las cosas, pero siempre desde las cabinas públicas como Sakura le había dicho para que no los localizaran. Supieron gracias a Mei-Ling que Shaoran estaba furioso cuando supo de su huida y que la abuela Mei-Su estaba triste de su partida aunque ella no negaba que lo que ella estaba haciendo ella misma lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en su lugar.

Cuando estuvo recuperada quiso pasear por París para olvidar por un rato todo su dolor, visito muchos lugares junto a los dos hombres que la acompañaban. En aquel tiempo a Sakura no se le notaba aun su embarazo aunque igualmente llevaba ropa suelta. En sus caminatas por el parque en el cual últimamente se paseaba mucho tiempo un hombre le estaba dando sus últimas pinceladas a su dibujo y en él estaba Sakura sentada junto a Tao. Era una pintura realmente hermosa. El hombre cuando la vio nuevamente no dudo en acercarse a ella y obsequiarle el dibujo, Sakura se sorprendió y agradeció. Desde ese día ellos dos se frecuentaban.

El se presento como Sebastián Vieth se hicieron buenos amigos, él le dijo que la primera vez que la vio fue en el hospital por ello el paisaje del dibujo era aquel árbol Sakura creó una nueva cuenta de correo electrónico para poder comunicarse con Tomoyo y como se iba a ir de París se la dio a él para comunicarse. Ella supo por su propia boca quien era él y porque dejo el mundo de la moda, pero dijo que ahora encontró nuevamente a su musa y eso era gracias a ella.

Cuando estuvieron listos para irse a España en tren. Compraron los boletos con ayuda de Sebastián que los puso a su nombre e iban a llegar a Madrid. Ella se subió al tren mientras que Hayato venía con Tao entre sus brazos. Ellos fueron a comprar algunos alimentos, mientras que ellas se iba a sentar en su puesto, pero al llegar a su sitio no se da cuenta que se mete en un cubículo equivocado. Se sienta con la vista a la ventana viendo un punto del paisaje sin emoción alguna. Cuando escucha que abren la puerta del pequeño espacio donde estaba.

—Pensé que iban a de...—se quedo muda al ver al recién llegado, no podía ser lo que veía no era cierto—.

—Hola bella señorita —contestó Kimihiro a la joven hermosa que tenía enfrente sin darse cuenta que ella le había hablado en japonés y el automáticamente había respondido en el mismo idioma—. Se siente bien —preguntó al ver lo pálida que se puso—.

—Shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó aturdida dándose cuenta que no era Shaoran, pero igual estaba muy impresionada por el parecido con su esposo—.

—Creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más —concretó viendo a la japonesa intentando levantarse—.

—Eso no puede se...—se levanto confundida, pero se desmayo enseguida cayendo en los brazos del recién llegado—.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó extrañado, nadie lo confundía con su hermano, pero se dio cuenta que en su confusión ella se había dado cuenta que no era el mencionado—.

—Sakura —se escuchaba que alguien gritando, buscando a alguien—.

El por su lado la tomo entre sus brazos y salió fuera del cubículo buscando a la persona que buscaba a la chica para confirmar si son las misma.

—Sakura —dijo al verla— ¿Qué le sucedió? —Pero al ver quien la sujetaba se sorprendió mucho, pero se dio cuenta que no eran la misma persona y sabiendo el estado de Sakura puede que se haya confundido y se desmayado por aquella razón—: ¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Hiragizawa Kimihiro —contestó porque solía decir aquello a todos—, y esta señorita se desmayo al verme creo que me confundió con alguien.

—Si —respondió viéndolo fijamente comparándolo con Shaoran—, te confundí con su esposo.

—Eso quiere decir que ella es Kinomoto Sakura —susurró viendo a la castaña y encontrando la razón por la que su abuela estaba triste—.

—Tu como sabes eso —exclamó al escucharlo. Tao por su parte solo lo observaba extrañado era como Shaoran, pero a la vez no—.

—Una larga historia amigo —dijo invitándolos a entrar a la estancia—. Así que nos dirigimos al mismo lugar. Se hospedarán en mi casa.

—No sé quién es usted —dijo intrigado por el parecido con Li, pero preocupado por Sakura—, pero ella necesita un medico por si las moscas en su estado no es recomendable las impresiones de ese tipo.

—Lo sé —respondió al darse cuenta que nuevamente habían mentido a su familia aquellos desalmados—. No te preocupes, siempre me acompaña un gran amigo y es medico estará a punto de llegar y el la atenderá.

—Bien.

—Ahora la historia. Mi abuela confía en Sakura, pero yo no tengo autorización para revelar los secretos de la familia lo que si se es que no dejare que ella desaparezca como lo hizo y dime el bebé está bien completamente.

—Sakura no quiso salir de Francia hasta que no estuviera bien del todo. Ahora tiene 4 meses, pero la impresión en ella no es buena.

—Me imagino.

En eso entra un hombre de mediana edad al cubículo y se sorprende de ver a todos.

— ¿Qué paso Kimihiro aquí? —Interrogó señalando a la mujer que estaba recostada en el gran sillón—.

—Larga historia amigo —respondió suspirando—. Frederic Ahora atiéndela por favor —dijo mientras aquel hombre se acercaba a Sakura—. Está embarazada y estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé hace muy poco, pero ahora tuvo una gran impresión por mi culpa.

—Está bien, es solo la impresión —dijo palpando el vientre—. En mi maletín —señalo, pero después cambio de opinión—. Mejor dame esa colonia que compraste en aquella perfumería.

—Toma —el saco inmediato lo que le pidio—. Saldré no quiero que se asuste nuevamente —dijo, pero antes de salir miro a Hayato—. Dile lo que paso, pero omite lo de mi abuela, se lo contare yo cuando llegue la hora. Solo quiero que confíe en mí, tanto ella como tú.

—Lo hare —respondió Hayato—. Señor Hiragizawa.

Mientras Frederic acercaba el perfume para que hiciera reaccionar a Sakura. Kimihiro salió del cubículo para llamar a su abuela Mei-Su y darles las nuevas buenas que tenia para ella.

—_Kimihiro_ —fue la forma de saludar del otro lado de la línea—.

—Nanai. Debes de venir a Barcelona lo más pronto posible —exigió mientras veía por la ventana del tren que estaba junto a él—.

—_No puedo debo de buscar a Sakura y hacer reaccionar a Shaoran_ —indicó a su nieto ante su forma tan abrupta de pedir su presencia en Barcelona—.

—Por eso regresa a Barcelona —dijo un poco dudoso por la noticia que le iba a dar—, porque encontré a tu adorada Sakura —reveló después de unos minutos—.

—_Es verdad lo estás diciendo_ —interrogó incrédula con lo que su nieto decía—. _¿Cómo esta?_ —Quiso saber—.

—Como sospechábamos su bebé está bien —afirmó antes de nada—, aunque se impresiono mucho al verme —comentó preocupado por el estado de su cuñada—.

—_Lo suponía_ — suspiro aliviado y luego empezó a reír por la felicidad que sentía de saber que su bisnieto estaba bien—. _Voy enseguida_.

Al momento de cerrar la llamada sonríe. Su abuela estaba feliz ahora tenía que esperar a que su cuñada reaccionara bien. Dentro del cubículo Sakura empezaba a despertar, estaba aturdida e impresionada a la vez.

— ¿Qué me paso? —Preguntó viendo a ambos adultos—.

—Se impresiono señora, pero su bebé y usted están bien —Sakura comprendió su palabras, pero quería saber más y Hayato lo entendió así que le explico—.

—Viste a Hiragizawa Kimihiro y te impresiono su parecido con tu esposo —manifestó mientras la veía sentarse—.

—Sí, me asuste —aseguró, pero al momento reaccionó al escuchar ese apellido—: ¿Hiragizawa? —Preguntó confundida—, pero ¿dónde está? —interrogó enseguida al no verlo. Porque ella tenía que entender porque su parecido con su esposo—.

—Afuera —declaró—. El no quiere impresionarte en tu estado.

—Ok. Dile que pase.

—Está bien —dijo tao quien fue corriendo a llamarlo—.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de pronto saliendo tao corriendo y se puso frente a el Kimihiro.

—Mi mamá quiere verlo señor Hiragizawa —informó con una sonrisa—.

—Dime Kimihiro pequeño —desde que vio al pequeño niño sintió una inmensa ternura. Tenía muchas ganas de protegerlo y no separarse de él nunca. Además que algunos rasgos de él se parecían al de su gran amor—.

—Está bien —sonrió como lo hacía Megumi—.

—Vamos —le extendió la mano para entra junto a él—.

Sakura por su parte estaba anonadada con lo que veía realmente se parecían mucho, pero a la vez no. Su esposo siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido, mientras que el desconocido que tenía delante de ella no y cargaba una linda sonrisa, la cual Shaoran solo le daba a ella. Además aquel tenía una melena larga sujeta con una gomilla. Eran idénticos y a la vez diferentes en la actitud, era algo absolutamente increíble ya que su Shaoran era el único hijo varón además no tenían el mismo apellido.

Kimihiro por su parte dejo que ella lo observara, pero se sentía un poco nervioso ser observado así, ella se admiraba del parecido y se sorprendía, pero a la vez entendía sus diferencia solo con verlas aunque su abuela diga que ella era una despistada se dio cuenta que prestaba mucha atención en aquellos detalles. Así que dejo que lo observara por unos minutos más antes de hablar.

—Hola señorita —saludo dejando que Sakura lo viera por última vez antes de que bajara la mirada avergonzada por su forma de verlo—.

—Hola, me dijeron que usted es Hiragizawa —dijo mientras levantaba la vista nuevamente un poco más tranquila—.

—Sí, mucho gusto —expresó extendiéndole la mano—.

—Encantada —dijo tomando la mano de aquel hombre—. Disculpe por lo de hace un momento y disculpe la actitud que tuve ahora, pero es que me impresiono su parecido con mi esposo —comentó entre apenada y sorprendida, pero a la vez sincera—.

—Lo entiendo y como nos hemos encontrado debemos tratar algunos temas con usted —informó a la castaña quien atendía todo lo que le decía—.

—Creo que sí —habló dudosa—.

—Como dice mi primo. "En esta mundo no existen las coincidencias, —pero antes de terminarla Sakura lo interrumpió sin querer—.

—Solo existe lo inevitable" —culminó la frase entre susurros—. Usted conoce a Eriol.

—Es mi hermano de corazón y primo de sangre —respondió antes la mirada curiosa de Sakura—.

—Pero el nunca dijo nada de tu parecido…—pero Kimihiro la interrumpió sabiendo la respuesta—.

—Con Shaoran —termino la frase de antes—. Lo sé, pero él no lo supo hasta que lo volvió a ver. Además era un secreto. Por favor. Ven a mi casa y confía en mí —rogó a la castaña—.

—Etto…No sé qué decirte —titubeó sin saber que decir—.

—Dime que sí —rogó poniéndose de concluya junto a ella—.

—Sí —dijo Tao—. Yo confió en el —le aseguró viendo a los ojos a Sakura—.

—Pero no es Shaoran —refutó Sakura pensando que Tao los confundía—.

—Lo sé —dijo decidido—. El es distinto, pero confió en el. Además es hermano del tío Eriol —comentó como último recurso para que la castaña accediera a la petición de Kimihiro—.

—Confiaremos entonces creo —comentó dudosa—. Tú qué piensas Hayato.

—Sera mejor que confiemos —contestó para quitar las dudas de la castaña—. Además Eriol fue quien algunas veces comento que eran diferentes, pero tu mí despistada amiga nunca escuchaste aquello y las cosas concuerdan —aseguró recordando cosas que había escuchado decir a Eriol cuando veía a Shaoran que no tenían sentido en aquel momento y ahora todo cobraba sentido común—. Yo también creo que es de confianza como dice Tao.

—Bien iré contigo Hiragizawa —determinó antes de cambiar de opinión al respecto—.

—Kimihiro —dijo, pero la castaña no entendió en el momento hasta pasado unos minutos que se refería a su nombre—.

—Entonces llámame Sakura —respondió—.

—Bien mi bella flor es un trato —dijo extendiendo su mano para sellar el pacto. Sakura no dudo y le dio la mano sin dudar—.

—Bien.

El viaje fue largo hasta Madrid porque era donde se dirigía primeramente y de ahí compraron los billetes para ir a Barcelona junto a Kimihiro. El viaje era un poco cansado.

Mientras iban viajando Tao conversaba con Kimihiro fue gracioso cuando él se presento porque se sorprendió de escuchar el apellido y también comento que la novia que lo dejo hace algún tiempo atrás también tenía el mismo apellido, entre otras trivialidades. Por su parte Sakura solo veía y asentía cuando la llamaban o decían algunas cosas que tenía que ver con ella. Hayato también conversaba amenamente con ellos, al parecer los tres habían entablado una amistad muy rápido. Además el pequeño Tao estaba muy cómodo junto a él.

Al llegar a Barcelona Kimihiro los atendió bien y le pidió a Sakura que espera a la llegada de la persona que podía revelar lo que ella quería saber. Estuvieron algunos días junto a ella y el pequeño Tao, divirtiéndose y visitando muchos lugares.

El día que llego Clow y vio al niño se sorprendió mucho que tuviera los rasgos característicos de los Li, cabello castaño y aquellos ojos avellana. Luego de indagar un poco supo algo que lo dejo frio ante el estaba el primer varón Li de aquella generación, es decir, uno de los que seguirían con la estirpe de aquel apellido, aquel linaje que seguiría con aquella descendencia y por tanto también su bisnieto y sabiendo aquello se dirigió a la habitación y tomo la carta que le había dejado Megumi antes de regresar a Inglaterra con Kimihiro. Al leerla se sintió mal porque ella paso todo aquello solo, pero también le dijo que cuidara del pequeño y lo protegiera de su sobrino. Se levanto de su cama tenía que decir algunas verdades que ignoraban los presentes en aquella casa y que haría que Mei-Su se molestara mucho con él al ocultar aquella relación que tuvo Kimihiro con Megumi, también le preocupaba mucho que al revelar aquello su nieto lo odiara cuando supiera la verdad.

—Kimihiro tiene que saber la verdad —dijo con seguridad, pero a la vez sentía un profundo dolor, pero en parte el no pensó que ella lo tendría—.

Flash Back

Caminaba por Japón buscando a su nieto desde algún tiempo frecuentaba mucho ese país sin saber la razón de ello decidió investigar, lo que vio le sorprendió una joven muy hermosa de ojos azules, era a simple vista amable siempre que veía a su nieto se veía muy enamorada, pero él sabía que su nieto no tenia que enamorarse antes de que destruyeran a aquellos que lo quisieron matar. Que hubiera sido de él si aquel empleado de su familia no le hubiera dicho lo que vio y en donde lo había dejado. El hubiera crecido en un orfanato siendo el mayor de los varones. El había ocultado muchas cosas y espero a que ese niño creciera, pero ahora era un hombre que necesitaba amor, pero no el amor de su familia, sino el amor de una mujer para formar una familia. El reconsidero muchas cosas, pero al ver que podría correr peligro pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con ella para ver todo lo que estaba dispuesta hacer por el amor de su vida.

Ese día el había seguido a la muchacha desde que había salido del hospital con un aspecto terrible, estaba pálida y muy triste, en su rostro reflejaba el terror y el miedo a algo que no sabía que era. Ella caminaba lentamente por la calle hasta que choco con un hombre que tiro su cartera y aquella carpeta y no se detuvo a ayudarla. Así que el corrió a su lado para ayudarla, pero al recoger los papeles se fijo en todo lo que decía, ella tenía una enfermedad y tenía que seguir un tratamiento fuerte para seguir con vida y no solo eso sino que también estaba embarazada y tenía que realizarse un aborto si quería seguir con vida.

El la vio abatida cuando leyó aquello así que mejor se presento.

—Esto es de usted señorita Megumi —ella se sorprendió de que aquel hombre supiera su nombre—.

—Gracias sr… —dijo pero se detuvo al no saber el nombre del señor cosa que el entendió—.

—Reed Clow —dijo sonriendo amablemente—.

—Usted es el abuelo de Kimihiro —recordó que él le había dicho ese nombre—.

—Así es. Tengo que hablar con usted —vaciló un poco al decir eso—.

—Si —contestó la Megumi con un poco de temer, pero la sonrisa afable que le daba le ayudo un poco y se sintió segura—.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que divisaron una cafetería por donde caminaban. Ambos tomaron asiento y esperaron a la camarera se acercara a tomar su orden, pero aquel silencio era incomodo tanto para él como para ella. Mientras pasaba los minutos ella lo veía sin saber que decir aunque había tomado su decisión, no podría ver a Kimihiro sufrir por su razón. Ella quería a su hijo, pero lo amaba a él y no quería hacerlo sentir más, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la camarera les llevo su pedido y se retiro.

—Bien. Dime qué piensas hacer ahora —interrogó sabiendo que ella estaba enferma—.

—La verdad no se señor, pero quiero vivir —cosa que Clow mal interpreto pensó que ella quería ser egoísta y no tener a su hijo para salvar su vida y decidió mejor que tenía que contarle lo planeado para su nieto—.

—En este momento mi nieto no se puede distraer porque tiene que cumplir una misión —comentó—.

—Lo sé —contestó sabiendo más o menos a lo que se refería—.

Kimihiro al momento de conocerla había confiado en ella, pero no le había dicho todo aunque ella tampoco dijo nada hasta después de unos días cuando le dijo que se parecía mucho Li Shaoran cosas que le sorprendió y fue donde le conto su historia contándole el un poco de la suya. Ella sabía que Reed Fei Wang era una mala persona desde lo que le hizo a ella y estuvo más segura con las palabras de él. Sabía también que el tenia que ayudar a sus abuelos a revelar la verdad y sacar de sus vidas a Reed Fei Wang y a Mariko.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó—

—No quiero verlo sufrir por mi culpa ya ha sufrido mucho por culpa de Reed Fei Wang su sobrino señor y yo también sufrí por el mismo Reed —corroboró ante el señor que la veía—.

—Entiendo, pero no entiendo en si lo que quieres decir —indicó ya que estaba confundido—.

—Dejare el camino libre para que el empiece con lo que tenía que haber terminado hace tiempo. Porque yo igualmente moriré tenga o no tenga al bebé —explicó tristemente sabiendo su destino—.

—Explícame aquello —quiso saber más por la actitud de la chica—.

—Lo que tengo son dos tumores. Uno de ellos se encuentra situado en una parte del cerebro inoperable que quiera o no me está matando lentamente y el otro en el corazón el cual cuando llegue el momento de dar a luz no podre resistir mucho con vida, si es que no acaba antes conmigo el del cerebro llevándose así la vida de mi hijo junto a la mía. Aunque me hiciera los tratamientos moriría igual. No quiero verlo sufrir por mi culpa y menos por nuestro hijo, porque no podría tener a al bebé —expuso al señor que tenía delante de él que la veía con una gran tristeza—.

—Lo siento mucho —comprendió con pesar en ese momento lo que decía la chica, entendía todo—.

—Lo he pensado mucho y le diré a Kimihiro que no lo amo para que me deje. Usted se encargara de llevárselo lejos de aquí, pero antes de irse le entregare una carta que leerá cuando llegue el momento adecuado no antes —declaró—.

— ¿Cuándo es ese momento? —interrogó un poco confuso—.

—Usted lo sabrá cuando llegue la hora. Mejor dicho lo sabrá cuando lo vea —especificó antes de levantarse—.

Termino de decir aquello y se levanto dejándolo pensativo durante un rato en aquella cafetería.

Después de algunos días supo que Megumi había terminado con Kimihiro le había dicho que no lo amaba y quería dejarlo antes de que aquello hermoso terminara mal y no solo eso sino que también que la perdonara que él la entendería cuando fuera el momento.

Fin Flash Back

Camino ausente por largo rato por la casa hasta que diviso a Sakura sola con el niño recostado en sus piernas. Kimihiro había salido a atender algunas cosas de la empresa. El se acerco seguro de sí mismo y sabiendo la verdad.

—Buenas tardes Sakura —saludo para Sakura no se asustara—.

—Buenas tardes señor Clow —contestó Sakura mientras seguía pasando sus dedos por la cabellera castaña oscura del niño—.

—Aun esperando a saber la verdad por lo que veo —dijo con una sonrisa afable aquello—.

—Sí —afirmó y agrego lo que sabía—. Kimihiro dijo que llegaría en unos días.

—Sí, ella tiene que resolver primero algunas cosas antes de venir —mencionó sabiendo porque no llegaba pronto Mei-Su—.

—Entiendo —contestó viendo como Clow veía a Tao, lo veía con adoración y admiración con una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza—. Porque ve a Tao así —curioseó ante la mirada de aquel hombre—.

—Es una larga historia pequeña —comentó sonriendo—. Aunque creo que sabrás parte de la verdad de aquello, Megumi tiene que haberte contado la verdad —Sakura por su parte estaba sorprendida y no entendía mucho a lo que se refería, pero de lo que estaba segura era que en aquella carta que había recibido hace meses tenía una verdad que la dejaría de piedra—.

—Creo que voy entendiendo y antes que nada puede llamar a Hayato necesito que traiga una cosas mías antes de que continuemos la conversación y más si es de Megumi —indicó—.

—Entiendo —Clow fue hacer lo que aquella pequeña dama le pidió hablo con el guardaespaldas y este a su vez fue a buscar algo en la habitación de la castaña un pequeño cobre, y se lo entrego a él para que se lo llevara a Sakura—. ¿Qué tiene este cobre? —preguntó a Hayato que esta junto a él—.

—Las cosas importantes de la señora Sakura y también la carta que le dejo Megumi que no ha podido leer —Clow entendí todo, antes de hablar con ella, ella tenía que leer primero aquella carta—.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar alado de la Flor de Cerezo que veía a Tao con mucho amor, después de todo si era lo que lo que pensaba Megumi había dejado al pequeño en buenas manos.

—Toma Sakura esto me entrego Hayato para ti —Sakura acomodo mejor entre sus piernas a Tao y tomo la cajita entre sus manos con ayuda de Clow saco la carta de Megumi. El la observaba desde su silla mientras la leía—.

Sakura no podía creer lo que leía su amiga le había dicho una mentira, pero aun así le pedía perdón diciendo que las cosas debían de suceder así para que los malos pagaran por todo lo cruel que habían hecho, pero Sakura se sentía mal porque para que todo ello pasara ella le había quitado Kimihiro la oportunidad de estar junto a ella en sus últimos momentos de vida y no solo eso sino que le había quitado a Tao estar con su padre casi 5 años. Se sentía un poco mal por todo aquello, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de arreglarlo Kimihiro dijo que la seguía amando aunque saber de su muerte le dolería tenía a su hijo para que fueran felices.

—Qué triste historia la de Megumi —señaló al terminar de leer la carta—.

—Lo sé. Yo también acabo de leer una carta de ella —comprendió lo que estaba diciendo y también su mirada triste—.

—Hay que decirle la verdad a Kimihiro sobre Tao —concretó viendo que la cosas iban hacer difíciles—.

—Sí. Te entiendo, pero espero que no me odie —expuso Clow sabiendo que su nieto se iba a molestar con el—.

—No se preocupe él no lo odiara, las cosas sucedieron tal cual Megumi planeo aunque la verdad no tal cual ella lo quiso sino paso porque de una manera extraña, pero igual ahora ellos dos están junto —detalló Sakura para que él no se sintiera culpable—.

—Es verdad, pequeña. Dime una cosa cuando es el cumpleaños de Tao —quiso saber antes que nada era su bisnieto y quería saber cuando era su cumpleaños—.

—Dentro de una semana —anunció feliz—.

—Hay que organizarle una gran fiesta —declaró emocionado aunque alzo la voz, no se levanto Tao—.

—Si —sonrío Sakura al verlo feliz porque iban hacer una fiesta para el niño—.

—Pero antes hay que decirle la verdad a Kimihiro —dijo Clow—.

En eso Kimihiro que estaba llegando escucho lo de la fiesta y se emociono de poder organizar aquel evento para el pequeño, pero luego se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y no dudo en preguntar cuando estuvo más cerca de ellos, sin evitar asustar a Sakura que estaba de espalda a él.

— ¿De qué verdad hablan? —Sakura por su parte dio un brinco del susto—.

—Kimihiro nunca más hagas eso —le reprocho—. Ni bebé te lo agradecerá.

—Lo siento —dijo acercándose a Sakura y depositando un beso en la coronilla. Ahora viendo a su abuelo pregunto—. Me puede decir de qué verdad hablan —Sakura al ver que Clow dudaba, ella hablo—.

—Dime porque nunca me dijiste el nombre de tu novia, solo dijiste que se apellidaba igual que Tao —preguntó—.

—Tú tampoco dijiste el nombre de la mamá de Tao —contradijo como respuesta—.

—Bien, buen punto —determinó Sakura a su respuesta—.

—Pero que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra —dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a la castaña y tomaba en brazos a Tao con toda la delicadeza y cariño que tenia—.

—Tengo que decirte que la mamá de Tao se llama Megumi —comentó cosa que dejo frio a Kimihiro quien la vio muy serio y tenía esa mirada de reproche y dolor, muy parecida a la de Shaoran cuando lo vio por primera vez—.

—Lo que dices es una broma verdad —respondió fríamente—. Porque si eso es cierto ella está muerta y tuvo un hijo de otro —sentencio levantándose y devolviéndole a Tao a Sakura, pero le dolió devolverle al niño que antes de que Sakura lo abrazara se lo arrebato sentándose en otro mueble quedando en medio de Sakura y su abuelo. El miraba a Tao y veía rasgos de los Li y pensaba en algo ilógico, pero podría ser después de todo las fechas concordaban, pero no entendía la razón así que los únicos que podían responder eran aquellos dos presentes—.

Sakura por su parte observaba a Kimihiro y veía como se aferraba a Tao y como aflojaba su agarre está entre furioso, ansioso y a la vez triste y desesperado por entender algo que no podía creer, cosa que Clow entendió y fue quien hablo.

—El padre del hijo de Megumi eres tú —él lo observaba incrédulo—.

—Así es Kimihiro, el es tu hijo. Además hay más cosas de las que no sabes —aseguró Sakura—.

—Mi hijo —dijo pasando sus dedos grandes por el rostro del niño, pero toda su rabia y todo, fue desapareciendo para convertirse en dolor. Un dolor por saber que no estuvo con Megumi y lejos de su hijo—. Porque lo hizo —quiso saber las razones por las cuales lo alejaron de su hijo—.

—Megumi iba a morir, tuviera a Tao o no por eso no quería verte triste. Ella sufrió tu ausencia, pero primero tenias que acabar con Reed Fei Wang así que decidió ella que lo mejor era alejarte de ella y cuando pudieras estar tranquilo con tu familia darte de nuevo a Tao como un regalo por todo lo malo de sus decisiones.

—Ella pensó en mí antes que en ella. Fue egoísta al pensar así no pensó que sufriría por su ausencia, ni por la de mi hijo —en eso Tao se despertó al sentir las lagrimas de Kimihiro en su rostro —. Hola campeón como estas.

—Bien —contestó entre bostezos, pero alzo su manita y le soco las lagrimas a Kimihiro—. Mi mamá no le gusta que las personas lloren.

—Como sabes aquello —inquirió—

—Mi tía mamá, me ha contado todo sobre mi mamá y también se que amo a mi papá —respondió seguro de lo que decía—.

—Así es Tao tu mamá amaba demasiado a tu padre, pero también te amaba mucho a ti por lo cual decidió que la mejor forma de terminar todo era de este modo.

—Lo sé —dijo Tao viendo a los ojos a Kimihiro—. Además el es mi papá —comentó mientras señalaba a Kimihiro. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de aquello—.

—Como sabes eso —preguntó Kimihiro mientras lo abrazaba—.

—La foto de tu billetera. Tu dijiste que era tu gran amor y que fueron novios hace —dijo contando con sus manos—. 6 años.

—Eres demasiado inteligente para ser un niño Tao —dijo Sakura riendo de lo que el niño hacia—.

—Recuerda que mamá lo dijo —sonrío—.

—Es cierto —proclamó Sakura mientras Kimihiro se levantaba con su hijo dando vueltas y dándole besos a Sakura en su cabeza—.

Por otra parte Kimihiro estaba feliz su hijo, tenía un hijo con Megumi y no solo eso sabía sino que también aquel bebé lo quería además de ser muy despierto como su madre, tenía esa aura de saberlo todo.

—Luego me explicaran bien las cosas y ahora hay que hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para mi hijo Li Tao.

Ahora era Sakura la que se quedo de piedra al escuchar aquella declaración por lo cual se puso de pies porque, se suponía que Kimihiro era Hiragizawa y no Li, cosa que noto enseguida Clow y no tuvo mucho tiempo de decir nada porque en ese momento entro Mei-Su junto a una de las muchachas de servicio apareció.

—Así es. El primero Li de esta generación es Tao —declaró viendo a la castaña con la boca abierta—.

Aquel reencuentro con Sakura iba a ser demasiado impresión para ella por lo cual había decidió llevar a un médico amigo de ella que se encontraba en Barcelona. Sakura por su parte estaba pálida de ver a Mei-Su que cayó en la silla al verla, tanto Clow como Kimihiro y Hayato que acababa de llegar corrieron a ayudar a Sakura. El médico la atendió cuando se desmayo y enseguida le puso un tranquilizante por la fuerte impresión y además por todo lo que ese día había pasado. Sakura durmió siendo cuidada por Mei-Su y Hayato quien hablaba de sus sospechas con la misma quien le aclaro todo. Mei-Su pidió Hayato que la ayudara con Sakura para que ella confiara en ella.

Luego de eso la habitación quedo en silencia por varias horas, cuando se escucharon unos pequeños quejidos por parte la castaña quien se estaba despertando Mei-Su salió como le dijo el médico que hiciera para que Sakura no sufriera otro desmayo dejando así a Hayato para que revelara parte de la verdad, aunque el mismo Hayato no dijo nada y solo pidió a Sakura tranquilidad para que no afectara a su bebé y que pudiera hablar con Mei-Su. El salió y llamo a la señora mayor quien entro un poco cohibida por la situación.

— ¿Que hace aquí señora? —preguntó Sakura confusa—. Shaoran me encontró —dijo con pesar—.

—No mi niña. El no sabe que estas aquí —respondió con sinceridad y a la vez calmándose un poco a sí misma—.

— ¿Entonces? Usted le dirá donde esto —interrogó—.

—Confía en mí, mi niña. No diré nada —aseguró mientras la abrazaba—.

—No se señora. Usted defenderá a su nieto creo —debatió Sakura entre creer o no—.

—No, te defenderé a ti, pero no le dije lo del video como te lo prometí. Recuerdas —aseguró evitando que la castaña se alterara y evitando que dudara de ella—.

—Si —confirmó—.

—Así es, pero me di el gusto de jalarle las orejas —sonrió ante su declaración—.

—No lo puedes creer abuela —dijo Kimihiro entrando a la habitación de la castaña—.

—Si fue divertido —comentó riendo por su travesura—. Ver su cara.

—Me imagino —comentó Kimihiro viendo a la castaña—. Disculpa por entrar así.

—No te preocupes —dijo y vio a Mei-Su—. Confiare en usted, pero me explica qué relación tiene usted y Kimihiro.

—Es una larga historia —comentó Kimihiro tomando asiento junto a su nanai—.

Le conto todo a Sakura desde que se entero de la existencia de Kimihiro hasta que Clow le dijo como encontró al niño y que el culpable de todo aquello era Reed Fei Wang, y no solo eso había hecho sino que había matado a unas cuantas personas de confianza para la familia Li y entre ellos estaba su hijo Hien quien murió en extrañas circunstancias, pero que no podían hacer nada hasta tener evidencias, por lo cual Sakura dijo que los ayudaría a reunir todas las pruebas en contra de Fei Wang.

Después de aquello Sakura junto a todos celebraron el cumpleaños número cinco de Tao, invitaron a Tomoyo y Eriol a quienes le contaron las partes de la historia que no sabían acerca de Kimihiro y desde aquello tanto Clow como Mei-Su enseñan personalmente a Sakura todo lo que sabían hasta que dio a luz, también contratan a los mejores profesionales para que aprendiera las diferentes áreas, como defensa personal, manejo de armas que practico cuando nació su bebé, computación al estilo hacker e idiomas y unas cuantas cosas más. A pesar de estar siempre entrenando se la pasaba muchas horas con sus hijos entre los entrenamientos lo cual Tao también empezó a practicar junto a ella e idiomas, mientras que cuando estaba las practicas del manejo de armas los dejaba al cuidado de Clow.

Sakura a pesar de todo era una chica sumisa, dulce, ingenua, muy buena en los deportes aunque algo despistada, pero muy valiente a la hora de la verdad, siempre estaba feliz y alegre a pesar de provenir de una familia de dinero su madre Nadeshiko junto con Fujitaka decidieron vivir cómodamente, sin lujos en una casa en un pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda junto a sus hijos. Por lo cual, Sakura no era tan apegada a los lujos y estaba acostumbrada hacer ella misma las cosas, siempre vestía recatadamente sin enseñar nada, solo vestía un poco descotado cuando Tomoyo la vestía, motivo por el cual llamaron a Sebastián un amigo de Clow quien resulto ser el mismo Sebastián que ella conocía quien le enseña a vestirse despampanantemente, enseñando algo, pero sin enseñar nada a la vez, le enseña a caminar sensual y majestuosamente, haciendo que aquella niña quedara atrás y se viera una mujer exquisita, elegante, altiva, sofisticada y muy refinada dando ese toque en el cambio total de Sakura.

Así empezaron a pasar el tiempo Sakura se quedo en Barcelona junto a Kimihiro, preparando todo lo que necesitaba para su regreso que sería cuando cumpliera los 25 años teniendo a su disposición el total de su fortuna, pero Mei-Su también tiene que arreglar todo para el regreso de Kimihiro en la casa Li y sobre todo en la fortuna ya que tanto su nieto Shaoran como su nuera estaban siendo manipulados por lo cual, tomo de nuevo la presidencia de las empresas y su nieto se convirtió en el vicepresidente quitándole así el poder a Reed Fei Wang quien seguramente estaba planeando ya de alguna manera su muerte, lo cual no le importa a Mei-Su y se va a Hong Kong, pero regresa cada cierto tiempo a Barcelona.

Cuando llego el momento de su cumpleaños número 24, se sorprendió de todos los años que han pasado, tanto su bebé a quien llamo Lian, como Tao estaban grandes aunque se sintió demasiado triste porque durante su embarazo no estuvo Shaoran, Kimihiro hizo bien su papel de padre durante ese tiempo evitando que ella se deprimiera, aunque con las clases y todo no le daba mucho tiempo que se diga a ponerse mal.

El día tan esperado por Mei-Su para que su nieto regreso a su casa había llegado seis meses antes de que Sakura cumpliera los 25. El regreso a la mansión Li como el hijo de Hien Li con otra mujer por razones obvia para evitar que nadie sospechara que ellos sabían que alguien había desaparecido al mayor de los varones Li. Ierán no lo quería ver ni en pintura cuando supo de su existencia y se negaba que formara parte de la familia Li lo cual aprovecho Fei Wang para poner muchas cosas en contra de Kimihiro aunque cuando Ierán vio a Kimihiro sintió algo muy extraño al verlo, sentía como cuando veía a Shaoran y también se sorprendió mucho del parecido de este con su propio hijo, pero lo detesta por todo lo que le dijo Fei Wang que el solo quería la fortuna de los Li y lo odio por ser hijo de la amante de su esposo.

Poco a poco Kimihiro empezó a tomar parte de las decisiones de la empresa de los Li a petición de su abuela junto a Shaoran quien siempre lo veía con recelo aunque se sentía bien estando junto a él aun sentía un poco de resentimiento porque su abuela lo adoraba y siempre lo ponía antes que él en todo. Su abuela seguía molesta por dejar que Sakura se fuera de la casa hace más de cuatro años y por creer en todas las patrañas que Mariko había dicho de Sakura, aunque el siempre decía que su abuela no sabía lo que decía sobre Sakura que ni siquiera la había conocido como estar a favor de ella, cosa que él ni siquiera estaba enterado de que Sakura cuando estuvo en la mansión la había conocido y confiaba mucho en ella como para decirle todo lo que pasaba entre ellos y que la consideraba como a su madre ya que nadie había contado aquello y con la llegada de Kimihiro ella no había mencionado a Sakura en todo el tiempo que su hermano llevaba en la mansión, y sobre todo aunque Shaoran era el vicepresidente, las decisiones que tomaba Kimihiro eran las que más se tomaban en cuenta y siempre Mei-Su cuestionaba cada una de las decisiones que tomaba Shaoran esa era la rutina que se había formado desde que el había llegado a la familia Li por lo cual, la hostilidad siempre está al pan de cada día aunque sus hermanas adoraban a Kimihiro y ya no lo molestaban a él cosa que le agradaba en parte, pero se sentía desplazado por su clon, ya que tanto Mei-Ling como sus hermanas seguían molestas con el por la misma razón que su abuela, Sakura.

Así transcurrió el tiempo Kimihiro junto a su abuela evitando por todos los medios que se repitiera aquel atentado que sufrió por lo cual, se decidió que Shaoran tomara el lugar de presidente y Kimihiro el de vicepresidente según el testamento en vida de la señora el cual no se leyó en su totalidad hasta que llegara la otra participe del testamento. Pasaron alrededor de 4 meses desde el atentado y en el último mes Mei-Su fue a Barcelona y por más que quisieran matarla Fei Wang no podía hacer nada porque el testamento tenía validez suficiente aunque no estuviera ella viva.

En España, más precisamente en Barcelona se encontraban dos personas de considerable edad sentadas detrás del gran escritorio junto a una joven muy hermosa que volvería loco a cualquiera con solo verla estaban sentando delante del escritorio

—Es hora de volver a la vida —comentó Sakura delante del señor Clow y la señora Mei-Su—.

—Es hora de tomar lo que se nos quito y devolvérselo a sus verdaderos dueños —dijo Clow—.

—Así es. Debo de recuperar las propiedades que expropiaron de Tao, porque las mía mi bisabuelo y Touya no las dejaron tocar a diferencia de Tao que yo era su albacea y al desaparecer fue él quien las tenía que cuidar. Aunque antes de nada tengo que regresar a Japón, por mi fortuna —aseguró poniéndose de pie como toda una reina—.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brujita Lunera**

* * *

**Nota de autora**: Feliz año nuevo a todos de nuevo... es muy largo este nuevo capítulo creo… me quedo bien creo es que eso de tener muchas ideas y no saber cómo redactarlas cuesta jajaja…... muchas gracias por sus reviews...ahora si a lo que vamos... espero que les guste este capítulo me ha quedado súper largo la verdad y me tomo mucho tiempo porque cuando decía ya lo tengo terminado veía que le faltaba algo...y de poco en poquito se convirtió en un largo capítulo... wow vaya que me ha tomado muchos días y parte de los días que me la pase haciendo la vaga jajaja también van aquí de nuevo feliz año a todos..., espero mucho reviews y gracias a todos por leer mi historia, si ven fallos y cosas por el estilo disculparme y decírmelo porque lo leí por encima antes de publicarlo.

**Avances de Regreso:**

—Es hora de volver a la vida —comentó Sakura delante del señor Clow y la señora Mei-Su—.

—Es hora de tomar lo que se nos quito y devolvérselo a sus verdaderos dueños —dijo Clow—.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber Mariko al verla así—.

Sakura después de haber tenido su hijo su figura se había vuelto más pronunciada y más hermosa que nunca.

—No tengo por qué responderte a ti, pero... —no termino de decir porque se vio interrumpida por un nuevo invitado—.

—Al fin llegaste —dijo un alegre Kimihiro—, me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, ya sabes los niños —se explicó y luego volvió a ver a las mujeres en especial a Ierán—. Por cierto estoy aquí por Kimihiro.

—Sakura no crees que te excediste un poco con mi madre —susurró Kimihiro triste por la actitud de la castaña—, ella es su abuela.

—Lo sé —suspiró—, pero también me trato mal. Aunque no fue al principio, pero compréndeme estaba esa mujer ahí a su lado

—Le va a dar varicela.

— ¿Qué? A nosotros no nos ha dado —gritaron la mayoría de los presentes, pero salieron todos de la habitación—.


End file.
